Konoha Academy's New Student
by D-man133
Summary: Konoha Academy is famous for its good students, holiday celebrations, and its yearly Battle of the Bands contest, and a band that never won will get it's chance when a new student enters the scene.
1. The Beginning

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 1

It all started on a Saturday after that year's battle of the bands. Kiba, Naruto, and Lee were sitting together in the boys lounge.

"I can't believe Sasuke and The Sound Nins won again!" yelled Kiba.

"I Hate Sasuke!!!" Screamed Naruto so full of rage.

"I still can't believe he let himself get transferred to the Sound Dorms." Said Lee. "He was even Naruto's roommate."

"Yeah, and because of him, I'm all alone in that dorm room!"

"Most guys would be happy to have a dorm room to themselves."

"I would if it wasn't so boring. If only Sakura was aloud to visit me."

"That would be better for you."

"Yeah"

Naruto started to imagine what would happen if his girlfriend Sakura was able to visit him as Temari and her brother Kankuro entered the lounge.

"Temari this is the boys lounge," Said Lee. "How are you here?"

"I got a pass from Kakashi-sensei," said Temari. "Anyways I'm here to tell Naruto that he's getting a new roommate."

"I AM!?" Screamed Naruto. "Oh Yeah!!! Who is he?"

"My brother." Kankuro replied. "We're picking him up from the airport tomorrow."

"Kankuro," Lee said. "You don't act happy to see him."

"I'm not; he's a symbol of my moms suffering,"

"Huh?!" Ask Kiba, Naruto, and Lee.

"When we were younger and live in Suna," Temari started. "Our mother was raped by an evil man named Shukaku and our brother, Gaara, was the outcome of it."

"Wow," Said Naruto. "That's sad."

"Yeah," Kiba said agreeing with Naruto. "What happened to Shukaku?"

"He was arrested and executed." Replied Kankuro. "Mom died after Gaara was born. Our uncle has taken care of him ever since, because dad wants nothing to do with him."

"That's also why we moved here. Of course I still keep in touch with him."

"Why is he coming to the academy then?"

"Our uncle died in a car crash and the Suna government wants him to be moved closer to us since we're all the family he has left."

"And Dad enrolled him here so he doesn't have to see him."

"Anyways, where's my man Shikamaru?"

"I think he's taking a nap in his room."

"Thanks Naruto."

Temari left the lounge to look for Shikamaru. Kankuro sat on the couch next to Lee.

"I heard you guys lost again." He said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Because of Sasuke's stupid band!"

"It happens," Said Lee. "I'm sure we'll win next year."

"If Sasu'gay' doesn't enter again." Yelled Kiba.

Kankuro's phone started to ring. He answered it and leaves the room.

"Yes I'm getting a new roommate." Yelled Naruto.

"Congrats." Lee said smiling.

"C'mon guys," Said Kiba. "Let's go practice for next years Battle of the Bands."

-

The next day at the airport… Kankuro and Temari were waiting for Gaara holding up a piece of paper with his name on it.

"Where is he?" Whined Kankuro. "Maybe your hair scared him Temari."

"Highly doubt that Kankuro." Replied Temari. "If anything will scare him it will be you're face paint."

They notice a kid close to Naruto's age wearing tight black pants with chains on them, a dark red plan t-shit, black eye liner, reddish brown hair, and the Japanese symbol for love tattooed on his forehead.

"Hello Temari." He said with a lisp. "Did you hire this clown or is he just here?"

"Excuse Me!?" Yelled Kankuro.

"Gaara this is Kankuro." Said Temari. "I told him not to wear the face paint but he doesn't listen."

"Oh," Said Gaara. "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"C'mon Gaara, let's go see your new home."

Kankuro and Temari helped him carry his things to Kankuro's car.

"Gaara hand me your guitar." Kankuro said.

"It's okay," Replied Gaara. "I'll hold it in the car."

"If you say so. I guess it's kind of special huh?"

"Yeah, our uncle gave it to me."

"Oh," Said Temari. "Is that the Ibanez you told me about?"

"Yes it is."

"Cool, you played in a band?"

"I played in 3 tribute bands."

"Who'd you pay tribute to?"

"Bush, Metallica, and Rush."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"I just played guitar for the Rush and Bush tribute bands. I played and sang with the Metallica tribute band."

"Wow, it's good to know you can sing, but why do you have a lisp it's bothering me."

"My tongue is pierced."

He stuck his tongue out and showed them his piercing.

"Wow," Said Temari. "Did it hurt?"

"No not really." Said Gaara putting his tongue back in his mouth.

"Guys" Said Kankuro. "We're late!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Gaara!"

"It's okay, let's just go now!!"

They finish putting his things in the car and they drive of to the academy

End of Chapter 1

-

Authors Note: In case anyone is confuses about the ages. Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata are 16 in this story. Lee, Kankuro, and Neji are 17. Temari, Haku, and the sound nins are 18.


	2. The Roommate

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

Chapter 2

-

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro went to see the academy principle, Tsunade. They entered her office and saw her almost topless, her blonde hair was all crazy, and she was holding a full bottle of sake.

"Umm," Said a confused Gaara. "Are you Tsunade, the principle?"

"Oh," She responded seeing Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro with confused looks. "Sorry about my looks. I just finished listening to Metallica and got thirsty for sake."

"But isn't this a school?"

"The teachers and I have permission to drink when there are no classes in session."

"Oh"

"You're the new student… Subaku Gaara, right?"

"Right"

"Give me a second, I'll give you your schedule and map as soon as I can find them in one of my desk drawers."

She dug through her desk to find Gaara's schedule and map.

'How is she the principle here?' He thought to himself.

She found what she was looking for and handed them to him.

"You're in the boys Leaf dorms." She said smiling.

"Thank you."

"I'll let the dorm manager know you're coming."

"Okay, I'll leave immediately then."

-

They reach the dorm building and see a man with a face mask, white hair, and a headband covering one of his eyes waiting for him.

"You must be Subaku Gaara." Said the man. "I'm your dorm manager and English teacher, Kakashi."

"Please to meet you." Said Gaara.

"You're in dorm room 133 on the first floor. Here's your key, don't lose it."

He handed him the dorm room key.

"Thanks, I won't."

"Kankuro," Said Temari. "Show Gaara to his room, okay?"

"Alright," Replied Kankuro. "I'll do it since you're not aloud in here."

"Good. Later Gaara."

"Later sis."

They reached room 133 and heard old Green Day from the other side.

"That's your roommate," Said Kankuro. "He's hyper but he's a good guy."

"Thanks for the info."

"I'll let you head in on your own. Here's your stuff."

He handed him his bags.

"Thanks Kankuro, see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Kankuro walked off towards the exit. Gaara unlocked the door and entered his new dorm. He saw a blonde kid as old as him with ear gauges, wearing yellow plaid shorts and an orange t-shirt with a fox on it.

"Hey," The boy yelled startling Gaara. "You must be my new roommate. I'm Naruto, believe it."

"Yes, I'm Gaara."

"You have a lisp. Is it from a tongue ring?"

"Yes it is."

"That's so cool, believe it."

"Thank you, your gauges are pretty cool to. Is that a fox picture on them?"

"Yeah, I love foxes! Hey c'mon in, I'll help you with your things."

Naruto took some bags from Gaara as he entered the dorm.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"It's nothing, believe it. Hey, what kind of guitar is that?"

"It's a custom Ibanez."

"Hey same as my bass."

"You can play bass?"

"And sing, believe it!"

"Cool."

"C'mon lets unpack you're stuff."

"Okay."

They unpacked his things. They put his shirts and pants in a closet next to Naruto's closet. He put a Linkin Park poster on his closet door.

"Cool, you like Linkin Park?"

"Yeah, I even learn guitar listening to them."

"That's so cool! I learned bass listening to The Offspring, believe it."

"Cool, now can you help me with my new bed?"

"Sure!"

They put red sheets and a black blanket on his bed. He finished unpacking by putting his undershirts and briefs in the drawers.

"You wear briefs?"

"I can't wear tight pants in boxers."

"Far enough. Anyways, do you shower at night or in the morning?"

"At night."

"Good, because I take morning showers."

Gaara set his clock and put it on the desk next to his bed.

"Is that the time?! Oh no I'm late!"

"Late for what?"

"I promised some friends I'd meet them at the ramen stand on campus 20 minutes ago."

"You best get going then."

"I also said I'd drag you along to meet them."

"Fine, lets both get going then."

They grabbed their dorm keys and ran out of their dorm room.

End of Chapter 2.

-

Authors Note: I love old Green Day, Linkin Park, and The Offspring, but I don't own them. So please don't sue me. And yes, Naruto has ear gauges in this story, believe it. Also I'm not doing any of that –san or –sama stuff in this story, only –sensei.


	3. The Friends and Enemy

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 3

Gaara and Naruto ran to the ramen stand and saw 6 people and a white dog. The dog was standing next to a kid with short brown hair, pierced ears, wearing a black tank top, cargo pants, combat boots, and some red face paint on his cheeks. A blond haired girl wearing a purple tube top, white Capri pants, and yellow sandals was sitting on his lap. A boy with black hair, big eyes, a lip piercing, and bushy brows wearing a camo uniform was sitting next to the couple. A girl with pink hair and pierced ears wearing a pink t-shirt and a short jean skirt was sitting next to him staring a Naruto. A boy with long black hair pale lavender eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans was sitting next to her not even paying attention to the others. A girl with black hair and eyes like the boys wearing a white jacket and black Capri pants was sitting next to him.

"Gaara," Naruto started. "These are some of my friends. That's Kiba, the girl sitting on his lap is Ino, That's Lee, the pink haired girl is my girlfriend Sakura, that's Neji, and that's his cousin Hinata. Guy's this is my new roommate, Gaara."

"Hi." All but Hinata said in unison.

"Don't be offended if Hinata doesn't talk to you, she's a little shy, believe it."

"Okay I won't." 

"Hey guys where is Shikamaru?"

"He's out on a date with Temari." Replied Kiba. "Anyways we already ordered for you Naruto. Take a seat."

"Thanks I will."

Sakura stood up and Naruto sat down in her seat. She sat on his lap after he sat in his seat.

"Hey Gaara," Said Neji. "Come here and sit next to my cousin Hinata."

"Okay."

He sat next to Hinata. She kept her head down the entire time.

"Hey Gaara is that thing on you're head a tattoo?"

"Yes it is."

"Why do you wear eye liner?" asked a curious Sakura.

"I've worn eye liner since I was 6. So it's now just part of my clothes now. I forgot why though."

"It makes you look kind of like a panda."

"Don't ever say that again."

"Sorry."

"So…w-wear are you f-from?" asked Hinata lifting her head.

"She Spoke!!" Screamed Lee. "It took me 3 days to get her to talk to me!"

"Don't be rude Lee." Said Neji.

"Anyways I'm from Suna, Hinata." Said Gaara.

"W-what's S-S-Suna like?"

"It's kind of like a desert."

"S-sounds hard t-to live in Suna."

"It's actually not hard at all. It only looks like a desert, but the weather seems a lot like here as Temari told me."

"Is Temari you're s-s-sister."

"Yes she is."

"What's **HE** doing here?!" Screamed Ino.

They all turned around and saw a kid with black hair dressed kind of like Gaara except his shirt is blue and his pants are white without chains.

"Sasuke!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto.

"Hello everyone." Said Sasuke smirking.

He walked over to Hinata.

"Hello Hinata."

She went silent again.

"Come on, hot chicks shouldn't be shy."

"Sasuke leave her Alone." Screamed Naruto.

"Ah, Hello Nar'boo'to, and I see you're with Crapba, and Bee." (Kiba and Lee) "Hinata, when you're ready for the perfect man, I'll be waiting."

"Nice to meet you Sasu'gay'." Said Gaara.

"What?!?!"

"You gave Lee, Kiba, and Naruto nicknames, so I'm giving you one, Sasu'gay'."

"Really!?"

"Really."

Gaara stood up as he stared at Sasuke.

"So you're the new student."

"Yes"

"You'll regret this day."

Sasuke left after saying that.

"That was amazing!" Said Lee.

"Yeah, Believe It!!!" yelled Naruto.

"T-t-thank you, Gaara." Said Hinata.

"I hate people like that." Said Gaara. "They think they can get away with anything."

"Hey," Said Neji. "Order what you want, Gaara. I'll pay for you."

"Thank you."

"Hey after putting Sasu'gay' in his place, it's the least I could do."

"It was nothing." 'Things here are better than at my old school.'

"H-hey, Gaara?" Said Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata?"

Everyone went silent.

"Our f-f-friend, Tenten is having a party tonight, a-a-and I was wondering if you would l-like to g-g-go with m-me?" 'Please Say Yes.'

'Say Yes' everyone but Gaara thought.

"Sounds fun." He started. "Of course I'll go with you." 'Sweet, I'm going to a party with a cute girl.'

"R-r-r-really?!"

"Yeah." 'I even like her stutter.'

"T-t-t-thank you G-G-Gaara!"

She hugged him surprising everyone, even Gaara.

'She's so warm.'

'Wow, nice face and a well toned body.'

He hugged her back unsure if it was the right thing to do or not.

End of Chapter 3.

-

Author's note: The first GaaHina moment in the story. There will be more GaaHina and the other couples in the story later in the story. Also if you're wondering about Naruto's ear gauges, there small. That's why Gaara asked about the picture in them.


	4. The Dance

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Gaara and Naruto returned to their dorm after meeting the others to clean up for the party Hinata ask Gaara to go with her.

"Gaara," Said Naruto. "Hinata likes you, believe it."

"Not likely," He responded. "It's probably just her way of thanking me after getting Sasu'gay' away from her."

"If you say so."

"Believe me Naruto, I'm not the type of guy, girls went crazy for at my old school. So I'm probably not like that here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Gaara. So, when is Tenten's party?"

"Hinata said it's at 9 o'clock."

"Hmmm, that gives us 2 hours to get ready. Let's hang out a bit longer then get ready."

-

An hour and a half later…

-

"We only have half an hour to get ready!!!!" Screamed Naruto.

"I told you we shouldn't have watched that entire movie!" yelled Gaara.

"Less talk, more getting ready!"

-

They barely made it in time. They reached the gym where the party was and saw Hinata and an angry Sakura waiting for them at the door.

"Where were you guys?!?!" Screamed Sakura. "We've been waiting for you!"

"But it just started." Said Naruto.

"The point of a party is to get there early."

"When was that a rule?" Said Gaara.

"Since I said so!!!"

"S-s-sorry guys." Said Hinata.

"It's not you're fault."

"Yeah, believe it!!!!"

"Alright, come on Naruto!" Sakura said grabbing him and pulling him into the gym.

"It seems that Naruto is not the one wearing the pants in that relationship." Said Gaara. Hinata Started to giggle at his joke.

"You have a nice laugh."

"T-t-thanks."

"Come on, let's head inside."

"O-okay."

-

Inside the gym, balloons and strimmers were hung everywhere and dance music was being played.

"Where are the others?" Asked Gaara.

"I-I don't know." Replied Hinata.

Lee, Neji, and a girl with 2 hair buns in a pink t-shirt and blue short-shorts dancing together.

"Who's that?"

"Th-that's Tenten."

They walked over to the three dancing.

"Hey guys!" Said Lee still dancing. "Where's Naruto?"

"Sakura dragged him of somewhere."

"She's always dragging him of somewhere." Said Neji.

"Indeed." Said Tenten. "Oh are you Gaara?"

"Yes"

Tenten stopped dancing and walked around him staring at him.

"… Yep, Hinata's right. You are a hotty."

"T-t-t-t-Tenten!!!!!" Screamed Hinata.

"What?"

"P-p-please not in front of him." Hinata blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, right. Sorry Hinata."

"I-i-it's okay."

Tenten turned back to Gaara.

"Sorry about that." Said Tenten.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Gaara. "Anyways, are you Hinata's roommate?"

"Yep, you're really smart."

"Not really, you 2 talk like roommates. So, I just figured."

"Oh"

She pulled him down to whisper to him.

"If you get any dirty ideas about Hinata, you'll have to answer to me."

She ran of after saying that causing Gaara to blush.

"What did she say to you?" Asked Neji.

"Uh nothing. Anyways let's enjoy the party."

-

After the party, Gaara was walking Hinata to the girls leaf dorms.

"… I had fun tonight." He said.

"Y-yes, me t-too."

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes Gaara."

"Why did you ask me to go with you to the party?"

"… B-be-because…"

"…"

"I-it was a way of thanking you… f-for g-g-getting rid of Sasuke." 'Did he believe it?'

'She's lying.' "Okay, anyways I might see you in class tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Y-yes, m-m-maybe."

They reached the dorm building.

"L-l-later Gaara."

"Yeah later."

She ran into the building without looking back at him.

"I hope you never find out the truth, Hinata."

End of Chapter 4

-

Authors Note: I know it was a back ending but I couldn't think of anything else, sorry. Oh and the Sound Nins and Kabuto will be the next chapter. And I'll try to add more humor to it.


	5. Rain

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Later that night, Gaara was in his room playing his guitar. It was an Ibanez with a classic machine head and it was a sand-brown color with a picture that resembled an hourglass on the neck. Naruto walked in and suddenly heard someone playing guitar and just starting to sing.

_Take a photograph  
It'll be the last  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here  
I don't have a past  
I just have a chance  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun

Is it you I want  
Or just the notion of a heart  
To wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here  
Your getting closer now  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be

Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun

Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun

To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,

Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun

Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun

After the song ended, Gaara saw Naruto staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me you can sing?" Asked Naruto.

"If I did, you would want me to prove it." Replied Gaara.

"That was awesome, believe it."

"Thanks, I just wrote it."

"What's the song called?"

"Rain"

"Hey, Gaara. I'm in a band and… We need a lot of help. So, could you be our main vocals, guitarist, and songwriter."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Sweet. Anyways, how was your night with Hinata?"

"It was alright."

"Did anything happen?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

"Are you serious?!?! You didn't even kiss her?!?!?!"

"I just met her! I don't like to rush things."

"She most likely wanted you to. Why else would she ask you to the party?"

"It was her way of thanking me for getting Sasu'gay' of her back."

"You know as well as I do that she was lying, believe it."

"How did you know she told me that?!"

"… Ummmmmm" 'Problem, Big problem!'

"You were following us?!"

"It was Sakura's idea, believe it!"

"Fine, whatever. And you're right. I did know she was lying."

"Yeah, she's a bad liar, believe it. But what do you feel towards her?"

"… She's cute and sweet and cute and nice…"

"You said cute twice."

"I Did?!"

"You like Hinata."

"So?"

"You'll be good for her, believe it."

"What?"

"You'll find out later."

-

Meanwhile, in Hinata's and Tenten's room…

"Hey, Hinata, why did you invite him to my party?"

"H-h-huh? Who?"

"Gaara, you know tall, sexy, tattoo on his head. The new kid."

"I-I-I was t-t-thanking him for getting r-r-rid of S-s-s-Sasuke."

"You are the worst liar."

"W-w-what?"

"You like him."

"…"

"Don't be shy about it. He'll be good for you, and you'll finally get over Naruto."

"… W-w-w-what?!"

"I know you still have feelings for Naruto."

"Y-y-yes."

"So, Gaara will help you get over him."

"Y-y-you're right Tenten. B-b-but, I n-n-need to get to know h-h-h-him better."

"That's a good idea; ask him to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"I-I-I will, th-th-th-thank you Tenten."

"No problem."

-

In the sound dorms… Sasuke was talking to his roommate that had long gray hair and glasses wearing a school uniform.

"Kabuto, I need you to find any information on the new kid." Said Sasuke.

"I'll hack into the school's computer and see what I can find." Replied Kabuto

"Not just the school's computer, but the Suna government's computers. Any thing, Families, Criminal Records, even down to when he got out of diapers. Any thing, because he's the one separating me from my next sex toy."

"I see you're bored of Kin."

"Yes, I am."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

End of Chapter 5

-

Authors Note: Sasuke is a jerk. Any ways the song in this story is from my favorite band Breaking Benjamin. If you don't like, sorry but I love it. Expect to see more GaaHina moments in the next chapter.


	6. Classes Part 1

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 6

That morning… Gaara entered his classroom and saw that his teacher wasn't their yet.

"That's weird," He said to himself. "I made it on time."

"He's always late." Said a familiar voice.

He turned around and saw Tenten and Hinata.

"You guys are also in advanced English?" He asked.

"Yep." Replied Tenten. "Hinata and I love reading and writing. You could say we're book worms."

"G-g-good morning G-g-g-Gaara." Said Hinata nervously.

"Good morning to you to Hinata."

"W-w-would you like t-to sit next to m-m-me?"

"Sure, Hinata."

"Come on, lovebirds." Said Tenten causing Gaara and Hinata to blush.

They walked up to their seats. Kakashi entered the room as soon as they sat down.

"Students," Said Kakashi. "Sorry I'm late. I had an early meeting with principle Tsunade."

"What ever, Kakashi-sensei." Said Tenten rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, we have a new student among us today. He's from Suna and I expect you to treat him with kindness and respect. Subaku Gaara, stand up so the rest of the class can see you."

He stood from his seat.

'He's hot.' Thought most of the girls.

'What's with the eye liner?' Thought most of the boys.

He sat back down.

"Class," Started Kakashi. "Do to the Battle of the Bands concert and last night's party. All first period classes are free study this morning. But, instead of just studying I expect everyone to be reading a book or writing. Begin"

Everyone pull out their books or paper and pencils. Gaara noticed Kakashi pull out an Inca Inca Paradise book and started to read.

'Those are adult novels. Kakashi-sensei's a pervert. I did not expect that.' He thought.

Gaara pulled out some paper and a pen and started to write.

"Hey, Gaara?" Whispered Tenten. "What are you writing?"

"A song for Naruto's band." Whispered Gaara. "He asked me to be the vocalist last night."

"Cool so you can sing?"

"Kind of."

"Just to let you know. I go to every private show Naruto plans for us."

"Thanks for the info."

-

The first period ended after Gaara finish writing his song.

"I hope the others like it." He said to himself. "Now what's my next class?"

He looked at his schedule.

"Advanced Geometry with Iruka-sensei. That's on the second floor! Better hurry!"

-

He got to his class early and saw Naruto waving at him and signaling him to sit next to him.

"You're in this class, Naruto?"

"Yep. Iruka-sensei is the coolest teacher. He even plays bass for the teachers' band, Jounin, believe it."

"That's pretty cool."

"Come on man sit next to me."

"Okay"

He went and sat next to his blond friend.

"Any one else in this class that I know."

"No, just us. Let me see you're schedule."

He handed him his class schedule.

"Hmm, oh you with Hinata and Tenten in English, but you must know that by now. You're in world history with Kiba and Ino. You're in sex-ed with Sakura. You're with all of us in gym class… You're in advanced chemistry… with Sasu'gay'."

"What?! Sasu'gay' is in that class?"

"Yep and Orochimaru-sensei is the Sound dorms Manager, believe it."

"Oh, well this just sucks."

Other student's entered the classroom and quickly got in their seats. An adult with a pony tail in his hair and a scare on his face wearing the same type of out fit that Kakashi was wearing entered the room.

"Good day class." Said the man.

"Good day, Iruka-sensei." All but Gaara said.

"Today class there is a new student with us. Subaku Gaara, please stand up so we can see you."

He stood up for a few minutes, and then sat back down.

"I hope you enjoy you're school years here."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Replied sensei.

"Now then open you're text books to page 133 and begin doing problems 1-9."

'Chemistry' thought Naruto. 'Please don't let what happened to Sasuke happen to Gaara.'

-

Gaara reached the world history room and saw Kiba and Ino waiting for him.

"Hey guys," He said. "Did you know that I had this class?"

"Yeah," Replied Kiba. "Naruto sent us a text message. It also mentioned you are joining our band as the new vocalist and a guitarist."

"Yes."

"That's so cool." Said Ino. "You have any songs written?"

"Yeah, one."

He handed then the song he wrote.

"Hmmm… This is really good." Said Kiba. "Even the name is good."

"Thanks"

"I can't wait to here you guys play it." Said Ino.

"Yeah, we'll get started on this song after school."

"Sweet"

Ino randomly started to kiss Kiba.

'They're a really cute couple.' Thought Gaara.

They slowly separated.

"Oh, sorry Gaara." Said Ino. "We have a bad habit of kissing at random times."

"No problem, that's what a close couple does."

"Thanks for understanding."

The teacher entered the room as everyone but Gaara took a seat. The teacher was a woman with short dark hair and her outfit was different from the other teachers.

"Everyone," She started. "The young man standing next to me is a new student. His name is Subaku Gaara, and everyone must treat him like a normal person."

"Yes, Anko-sensei." Replied the rest of the class.

"Good okay, Gaara you may sit next to Kiba over there."

She pointed towards an empty seat next to Kiba.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei."

"I guess you already met him."

"Yes"

"Good, now take a seat."

He went to the empty chair next to Kiba and sat down.

-

After class Gaara looked back at his schedule.

"Hmm… Sweet sex-ed is on this floor and 2 doors down!"

He started walking when someone snuck up behind him.

"Hello Gaara."

He turned around and saw Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sakura, you going to sex-ed now."

"Yep, and so are you."

"He told you, didn't he?"

"We have French together. Yeah he told me."

"Well let's go."

-

They entered the room early.

"Come sit with me. All the other girls will stare at your butt." Said Sakura causing Gaara to blush. "Don't be surprised. Your body is as fine as Naruto's and the other guys we know."

"Thanks," Replied Gaara.

He followed Sakura to her seat.

"You sit on the floor in this class."

"The teacher thinks that if we don't need desk for sex, we don't need desk for sex-ed."

He sat down next to her as the rest of the class entered and sat on the floor. The teacher who had white hair wearing a red teacher's uniform entered the room.

"Class we have another guy in the class." He started. "Subaku Gaara, please stand."

He stood up so everyone can see him.

"In case you didn't look at you're schedule, I'm Jiraiya, the teacher."

"Nice to meet you Jiraiya-sensei."

"You can sit down now."

He sat back down and noticed some girls blushing with hearts in their eyes staring at him.

"Ahem, ladies stare at the new kid on your own time but for now let's go over what people parts some one is attracted to."

-

Gaara was blushing a deep shade of red after class ended.

'Why did I tell them I was attracted to medium size breast?'

"Hey Gaara." Said Sakura behind him. "Let's go, its lunch time."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't be embarrassed about sex-ed. He asks all the new students what they're attracted too."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Oh, about lunch… never get the pizza. Naruto had a stomach problem for a week after eating one slice. Always get the French fries or onion rings."

"Thanks for the advice."

End of chapter 6

-

Author's note: Those were Gaara's first classes. The next chapter will be lunch and the rest of the classes. Also look forward to a fight in the next chapter between 2 students in the next chapter.


	7. Classes Part 2

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 7

Gaara and Sakura entered the cafeteria and saw all the students eating, studying, talking, or playing games.

"We need to find Naruto and the others." Said Sakura.

"Is that Lee dancing on a table?" Said Gaara pointing at a table.

"Yep, that's them."

"Does Hinata sit with you guys?"

"Not always, and seeing Lee dancing… She's sitting with Neji and Tenten over there." She pointed toward a table with only 3 familiar people sitting at it.

"Tell the others, I'm sitting with them today."

"Okay, Gaara."

She ran off to sit with Naruto while Gaara went to sit with Hinata. He reached them and Tenten was the first to notice him.

"Hey Gaara," Said a hyper Tenten. "I just ate 20 sugar packets. I'm so hyper."

"Ummm, okay." Replied Gaara. "Hinata, is this seat taken?"

"N-n-no" Replied Hinata. "Go ahead."

He sat next to her and she began to blush.

"So, Hinata, you like Rock music?"

"Y-y-yes, I listen to it whenever T-t-t-Tenten's around; s-s-s-she loves it."

"Really, do you play any instruments?"

"O-o-o-only a p-p-piano. W-w-what about y-y-you?"

"I play a guitar. Do you play any sports?"

"T-t-tennis, but n-n-n-not on the t-t-t-team."

"I play tennis too."

"R-r-r-r-really!? Y-y-y-you want t-t-t-to play with m-m-m-me on f-f-f-Friday?"

"I was actually hoping you'd ask me. I'd love to."

She hugged him again.

"T-t-t-thank you, I-i-i-i-I was hoping w-w-w-we could spend s-s-s-some alone time together."

"Sounds fun."

He started to hug her back.

"What a Kodak moment." Said an unfamiliar voice.

They separated and saw a kid with his face and arms wrapped up wearing his uniform in a funky way.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara.

"They call me Dosu." He replied. "Sasuke would like Hinata to sit with him."

"Tell him she's happy here."

She nodded in agreement.

"He insists that she cooperates."

"Then you, Sasu'gay', and any other sound dorm asshole will have to go through me."

He stood up.

"You don't stand a chance-."

Gaara clothes lined him before he could finish speaking.

"It seems you don't stand a chance against me."

"Why you…"

Dosu ran towards him, but Gaara tripped him and held him down.

"Dosu, tell Sasuke that as long as I'm here, I won't allow him to have his way with Hinata or anyone else in this school."

He let Dosu go and Dosu ran away from him as fast as he could.

"That was amazing!!!!" Screamed Tenten. "How did you do that?!?!?!"

"I… was on the wrestling team at my old school."

"T-t-t-thank you, G-g-g-Gaara." Said Hinata.

"I'll do anything to see you smile."

She smiled and hugged him again.

'Some thing's not right about him.' Thought Neji. 'They don't teach moves like that in wrestling at schools. He's hiding something.'

-

Lunch ended with a happy Gaara.

'Wow, I have a date with Hinata. At least I think it's a date.' "Good thing the gym is close by."

-

He reached the gym and saw a man that looked kind of like Lee in front of the doors.

"Are you Subaku Gaara?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Welcome to my gym class of youth. I'm the gym teacher and wrestling coach, Gai."

"Nice to meet you Gai-sensei."

He handed him some clothes.

"These are your gym clothes. Go get dressed."

"Yes, Gai-sensei."

He entered the locker room and saw Naruto, Kiba and Lee waiting for him.

"Hi guys."

"I guess you met Gai-sensei." Said Kiba.

"Yes"

"Gai-sensei is a visionary, a real inspiration to us all!!!" Yelled Lee.

"Uhhhhhhhh"

"Sorry," Said Naruto. "Lee is Gai-sensei number 1 student."

"Oh"

"Anyways, we're practicing this afternoon right guys?" Asked Kiba.

"Right" Replied Gaara, Lee, and Naruto.

"So Lee's our drummer?" Asked Gaara.

"Yep" Replied Naruto.

"Come one let's change so Gai-sensei doesn't get made at us!" Yelled Lee.

End of Chapter 7

-

Author's Note: That was the first fight as I call it. Anyways I would actually like to thank every that alert this story and/or added it to their favorite list. More GaaHina fluff in the next chapter. I know I said all of Gaara last classes will be in this chapter but I ran out of Ideas.


	8. Classes Part 3

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 8

Gaara and the others got in their gym clothes that were pretty much a green jumpsuit. (AN: Think Lee's outfit in the Anime.) They left the locker room and saw the girls in green short-shorts and olive green tank tops.

"These are way too short." Complained Sakura.

"Stop whining." Said Tenten. "These are like my everyday shorts."

"Because you like showing everyone your butt." Said Ino.

"G-guys please s-stop. T-t-the boys' a-a-are here." Said Hinata.

The girls looked and saw the guys staring at them.

"Hi guys."

The boys stayed silent.

'I forgot how nice Sakura's body is.' Thought Naruto.

'Ino always looks stunning in those clothes.' Thought Kiba

'Girls, hot girls, very hot girls.' Thought Lee

"Why does Hinata hide those?" Said Gaara.

He noticed everyone stare at him.

"Oops, I hate thinking out loud."

"I warned you Gaara." Said Tenten. "Hey Ino, hand me that baseball bat over there."

He started to run as she got a bat.

"Hey, You Get Back Here!!!!" She screamed as she started to chase him.

The others' started to laugh as Tenten chased Gaara around the gym.

"T-t-t-Tenten, Stop it!" Screamed Hinata.

Tenten stopped running and stared at her.

"But he just…" Said Tenten.

"H-h-he's a guy; h-h-he can't h-h-help himself."

"Fine, I'll give him another chance."

Gaara finally stopped running.

"… Is it safe?" He asked.

"Yeah you're safe, believe it." Said Naruto.

"Everyone line up." Said Gai.

Everyone lined up.

"Today you are going to express your youth through the art of dodge ball."

'Darn it, if only Sasu'gay' was in this class.' Thought Gaara.

"The Team captions are my best students; Neji and Lee."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Said Lee and Neji at the same time.

Neji and Lee walked out of the line and stood next to Gai.

"Neji, since you won last time; you get to pick first."

"Yes, Gai-sensei." Said Neji. He looked around the gym to pick someone.

"I pick Tenten."

Tenten walked to Neji's side of the gym.

"Lee, it's your turn."

"Yes, Gai-sensei. I pick Naruto."

Naruto walked to Lee's side of the gym.

"Temari."

Temari walked to Neji's side of the gym like Tenten did before.

"Kiba."

"Shikamaru."

A kid with hair like Iruka's walked over to Neji's side.

"Hinata."

"Haku."

Another guy with long black hair that looked kind of like a girl walked over to Neji's side.

"Gaara."

Gaara walked over to Lee's side.

'Great,' thought Gaara. 'I'm stuck playing against my sister.'

"Ino"

"Sakura."

"Good, now begin!!!!" Yelled Gai

-

The game ended with Lee's team winning 6 games and Neji's team winning 5 games.

"Sweet we won!!!" Screamed Lee.

"You got lucky." Said Neji.

"Whatever, Neji."

-

Gaara entered his last class and saw a weird pale man waiting for him.

"Welcome, I'm Orochimaru; your chemistry teacher." He said with a dark and spooky voice.

"Nice to meet to Orochimaru-sensei." Replied Gaara.

"You will sit next to my best student, Sasuke."

"… Thanks…"

"You know him."

"Yeah, but can't say I'm honored to know him."

"You'll be fine."

He pointed towards and empty seat next to Sasuke. Gaara walked up to his seat and sat down.

'This is the worst class.' He thought to himself.

-

The class finally ended and Gaara practically ran out of the classroom.

'That sucked so badly. Finally, I'll go change out of this uniform, grab my guitar and get started on that song with the guys.'

-

He got to his dorm room, got out of his uniform, put on some tight jean and a crimson red t-shirt, grabbed his guitar and song, and left his room to go to the lounge to wait for the others.

-

He waited for 5 minutes and saw Kiba wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts holding a black Les Paul guitar with a picture of his dog on it.

"Hey Kiba." Said Gaara. "I like your guitar."

"Thanks, your guitar is really cool too. Is it also a custom job?"

"Yes, it is."

"I love my dog, Akamaru, but I can't let him out on school days unless he has to us the bathroom. So, my roommate Shino is watching over him."

"Cool."

They saw Naruto wearing an orange t-shirt and red plaid pants carrying an orange Ibanez Bass with a nine tail fox on it.

"Hey Naruto," Said Gaara "nice Bass."

"Thanks," Said Naruto. "Lee has everything set up in his room, believe it."

"Who sings in the band besides me?"

"Lee and I will be your back up vocals, believe it."

"Cool, so you guys got me a mic and stand?"

"Lee got Neji to lend us his."

"Sweet let's get going then."

End of Chapter 8

-

Authors Note: Tenten will be watching over Gaara now, just to let everyone know. I'm sorry I lied about the GaaHina fluff being in this chapter. It will be in the next one, when they play tennis together.


	9. Tennis

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 9

The rest of the week was normally school, band practice, and homework for Gaara, and then it was finally Friday.

"It's finally Friday." He said eating his lunch which was nothing but Onion Rings. "I get to play tennis with Hinata today. I'm so excited."

"Hey Gaara, why are you smiling like that?" Asked Naruto eating his French Fries.

"Hey Naruto, can we have band practice later today?"

"Why?"

"I told Hinata I'd play tennis with her after school today."

"Oh, you have date with Hinata."

"What?!!?!?!?!" Screamed Lee, Kiba, and Sakura.

"It's not really a date." Replied Gaara.

"Will you be the only ones there?" Asked Ino.

"I think so." He replied unsure if it was the right answer.

"Then it's a date." Said Sakura.

Gaara finished his Onion Rings.

"Listen guys," He started to say standing from his seat. "All I know is where and when. So, leave me alone about it for now, okay?"

He left to throw away his garbage.

"I'm spying on that date." Said Sakura. "Who's with me?!"

"I am." Said Lee, Kiba, and Ino.

"I don't know guys." Said Naruto. "He got mad at me last time we spied on him and Hinata. So it might not be a good idea, believe it."

"Come on Naruto." Said Sakura. "We can make out, later."

"I'm Going!!!!" Screamed Naruto.

-

After school, Gaara was wearing a red t-shirt with brown tight jean and black tennis shoes holding a red and black tennis racket.

"I shouldn't have come early." He said to himself.

He saw Hinata wearing her jacket with black shorts holding a container of tennis balls and a blue and white racket.

"Why do you wear that?" He asked. "It's spring time Hinata. You shouldn't wear a jacket."

"I-i-i-I have m-m-m-my reasons." She replied.

"Well then, let's play to five points. If I win, you take off your jacket."

"Ummm, t-t-t-then if I w-w-win, I-i-I get to f-f-f-feel you're a-a-a-abs."

"Deal, but I won't take my shirt off. I'll just lift it enough to for you to feel them, okay?"

"O-o-okay."

"Then let's play, you serve."

They started playing; Hinata served first and got the first points. Gaara served and got a point. It continued like that until they were tied for the last point. Gaara served and they kept knocking the ball back and for, until Hinata hit the ball and it hit him in the stomach.

"Whoa, nice hit Hinata, you win." He said holding his stomach.

"Are you o-o-o-okay, Gaara?" She asked worried about him.

"I'll live, lets sit down."

They walked to the bleachers and sat on the first row.

"I g-g-g-got us s-some w-w-w-water." She said handing him a water bottle.

"Thank you, Hinata. Well you won so…" He lifted his shirt exposing a six pack of abs. "… go ahead."

She started to feel his abs and went up to his chest but got stopped by him.

"H-h-huh??"

"I'm sorry but, I don't anyone to see or feel anything beyond my abs."

"F-f-fair enough. W-w-w-what was life like b-b-before you m-m-m-moved here?"

"If Temari didn't tell you before, I was the result of a rape. So, the adults and older kids frowned upon me without even knowing me." He started to say putting his shirt down. "And parent told there kids not to even talk to me, So I didn't have any friend's. My uncle in a small way helped raise me, but we only talked or even saw each other once a week. I had school and when school ended for me, he had to be at work before that. So I ended up raising myself." Tears started to swell up in his eyes. "Before he died in the car crash, He told me that I was nothing but the image of a monster and he always hated me for it."

He balled up his first trying so hard not to cry. She then started to gently hug him.

"I-i-i-it's okay, Gaara." She said. "I h-h-haven't gone through the same thing, but I can always care."

"I know," He said hugging her back. "I'm glad I met you Hinata."

"I-i-i-i-I'm glad I met you, too"

They brought their heads closer to each other and their lips touched.

-

Meanwhile Naruto and the others were spying on them from behind the class building.

"I told you they'd kiss." Said Naruto. "You owe me 20 bucks Kiba, believe it."

"Awe crap," Said Kiba paying Naruto. "Now I'm broke."

"But yet," Said Sakura. "He started to cry before. What was he telling her?"

"I couldn't hear them." Said Lee. "We'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah," Said Ino. "Don't you guys have band practice soon?"

"Oh, you're right," Said Naruto. "And if we're late he'll find out we spied on him, believe it."

"Let's get going then!!!!!!" Said Lee.

The boys ran off towards the dorms.

"He looked like he was in pain." Said Sakura. "Whatever they we're talking about… Must've been hard on him."

"You're right," Replied Ino. "We can't let anyone else know about this. If any one find out, they'll find out his weakness."

"Right, as his friends we'll help this stay a secret."

End of Chapter 9

-

Authors Note: Their first kiss, I hope I didn't over do it. Anyways look forward to a song and probably another part with Sasuke, so look forward to it.


	10. Sooner Or Later

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 10

Two weeks later… Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were sitting at their lunch table chatting about their first private show with Gaara in the band.

"I'm so exited!!" Said Lee. "I feel like dancing on the table!!!!"

"Don't do it." Said Kiba. "Doing that scared Hinata and Gaara before."

"Yeah," Said Naruto. "This is our first gig with Gaara singing with us. I told all our friends, believe it."

"Will Temari and Kankuro be there?" Asked Sakura sitting down next to Naruto with their lunch.

"Yeah, Temari said she's exited about Gaara singing." Replied Kiba. "She even talked Shikamaru into going."

"That's amazing." Said Ino sitting next to Kiba. "Anyways where is Gaara?"

"He's sitting with Hinata, believe it." Said Naruto. "It's amazing that she opened up to him so soon. She doesn't even wear her jacket around him, believe it."

"That's not too special." Said Lee.

"She still wears it around us." Replied Kiba. "She takes it off when their alone."

"Never mind!" Said Lee. "That is special! Is she going to the gig?"

"I'd be surprised if she didn't show up." Replied Naruto. "She's his girlfriend, believe it."

-

Meanwhile at Hinata's table… Gaara was talking to Neji, Hinata, and Tenten about the gig.

"This better be good Gaara!" Said Tenten.

"Don't worry, Tenten." Replied Gaara. "You won't be disappointed."

"Don't spit on my mic." Said Neji.

"I won't and thanks for letting me us it."

"I-i-I'm looking f-f-forward to you're v-v-voice." Said Hinata with Gaara's arm around her.

"Thank you, Hinata." He kissed her on the cheek. "I need to toss my trash. Be right back." He picked up his tray and walked towards the trash can as Tenten moved closer to Hinata.

"How good can he kiss?" She asked her friend.

"Y-y-you know those r-r-rumors about g-guys with pierced tongues b-b-being a-a-amazing k-k-kissers?" Started Hinata. "T-t-they're right."

"Wow!!!" Replied Tenten.

-

After school Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were setting everything up for the show in the lounge.

"I'm so exited!" Said Gaara setting up his guitar and foot board. "It's been three years since my last performance in Suna."

"Three Years!?!?" Screamed Naruto.

"… I meant three months!"

"Oh, okay." Said Naruto.

"Everything's ready guys." Said Kiba. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Just on time." Replied Gaara. 'That was a close one.'

-

Everyone arrived on time and Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, and Lee had everything turned on.

"Thank you all for coming." Said Gaara in the mic. "This song was written by me about my life in Suna. This song is called Sooner or Later."

He started with a short guitar solo as the others followed him, the he started to sing:

I want a normal life  
just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated

Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is crawling through my veins

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away

You're like an inch in time  
You are open wide  
You see them try to play me  
Just like you see on TV  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it

Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is crawling through my veins

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw my life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw my life away

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Throw our life away  
Throw our life away

Everyone started to clap and shout as the song ended.

"That was awesome!!" Screamed Temari.

"Great job Bro." Said Kankuro.

Hinata ran up and kissed him in front of everyone making them all stare at them.

'I'll never hear the end of this.' He thought to himself. 'But it was worth it.'

-

Meanwhile in the sound dorms… Sasuke was sitting with Kabuto discussing what was going on.

"Did you find anything yet?!!" Said Sasuke.

"No," Replied Kabuto. "I found his record on the Suna government files but someone erased it all."

"What?!?!? So he is hiding something."

"I tried hacking into the police files but someone sent me a virus and wiped out everything on my computer. Even all my porn sites."

"That must've been one hell of a virus."

-

After the show, the one named Shikamaru and Temari were outside the dorm building.

"Someone tried to hack into Gaara's police files?" Asked Temari.

"Yeah" Replied Shikamaru. "But I sent him a virus wiping out everything on his computer."

"I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too."

She started to passionately kiss him.

End of Chapter 10

-

Authors Note: Hahahahaha, Shikamaru taught Kabuto a thing or two about hacking. Hope you like the song; it's a favorite of mine from Breaking Benjamin. More Naruto bands will be introduced in the next chapter.


	11. Nightmare and Shino

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 11

That night… Gaara was dreaming he was in a black room and 12 years old again.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "Where is everyone?"

"Gaara…" Said a demonic voice behind him.

"Who's there?!?!?!" He turned around fearing what he would see. He saw a demon raccoon that has always haunted him for the past few years.

"Y-y-y-you!!!!" He said fearing for his life.

"You think you can run from me?" Said the demon walking towards him.

"S-s-s-stay Back!!!!" Gaara started to walk back away from him still staring at his demonic eyes.

"You made a terrible mistake, Gaara."

"No!"

"I brought you into this world!"

"No!"

"I will not only haunt you, but everyone you love will fall before me!!!"

-

He woke up shaking and sweating. He sat up and looked at his sleeping roommate.

'Good, he's safe.' He thought to himself. 'I can't let him have his way. Not again.'

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and turned on the sink. He put his head under the running water. He moved his head and dried his hair and face with the towel he us a few hours before he fell asleep. He left the bathroom and looked at the clock next to his bed.

'12:45 am,' He thought. 'I'll head to the lounge and open a window for fresh air.'

He left the room with his key and walked down to the lounge. He saw the lounge lights on and saw a kid with brown hair wearing dark glasses brown pants and a light blue jacket that covered his mouth holding a bug net.

"You couldn't sleep?" Gaara asked the kid walking into the lounge.

"I don't sleep at this time." The boy replied. "All the bugs come out at this time. So, I just go out and add on to my collection every night. Kiba makes fun of for it though."

"So you know Kiba?"

"Yes, I'm Shino his roommate." Shino reached a hand out to shake Gaara's hand. Gaara politely shook his hand. "And you must be Naruto's new roommate, Gaara."

"Yes, you missed our show earlier."

"I had to watch Kiba's dog, Akamaru. Ah well, I'll see you guys at the Battle of the bands next year."

"You go to those, too?"

"I participate with my band, Puppet Bugs. You're brother plays drums for my band. Haku, I don't think you met him, plays bass and sings, and I play guitar."

"Cool, any other bands I need to know?" Gaara sat down on the couch.

Shino sat on the chair across from him and put his net next to him. "Well there's Sunshine Fan, which consist of your sister Temari as the vocalist, Sakura as the bassist, Ino as the guitarist, Tenten as the drummer, and Hinata as the pianist."

"Hinata's in a Band?!?!" Gaara was shocked.

"Yes, I guess you're the guy she told me about, her boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, the band you should really know about is Sasuke and the Sound Nins."

"Damn that Sasu'gay'!"

"Yes, Sasuke is the vocalist, but I call him the screamer. Dosu, who you have already met, plays drums. Zaku, a loud mouth punk, plays guitar and also does vocals, just doesn't scream. Kin, everyone call her the sound whore, is bassist, and Kabuto, a no good hacker, does lead guitar."

"Why do they call Kin a whore?"

"Last year she made out with every member of the band on stage."

"That's reasonable."

"That's the only bands including mine that you guys will be qualified with since Kakashi said that you guys were the best thing he's ever heard."

"What about the band, Jounin?"

"That's the teacher's band; they don't participate in Battle of the Bands. They play at special occasions and festivals. Naruto probably told you Iruka-sensei plays bass. Kakashi and Anko-sensei both play guitar, and their dating. Gai-sensei plays drums. Kurenai-sensei is vocals and plays piano."

"Kurenai-sensei???"

"She's the girls' leaf dorms manager and the French teacher."

"Oh."

Gaara stood up from his seat as Shino stood from his seat.

"Well," Started Shino. "Kiba will have a fit if I get to our room late so I'm going to bed, goodnight Gaara."

"Goodnight Shino." Said Gaara. "I'm going to stay up a little later, then go to bed."

Shino nodded and walk away towards the stairs.

'Hinata's in a band huh?' Gaara thought to himself. 'I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday. I'll ask her about little band tomorrow.'

He looked out the window and saw someone sneaking towards the dorms. He turned off the lights and hid next to the door. The shadowed figure entered the building and Gaara turned on the lights to see Shikamaru scared.

"Aren't you Shikamaru?" Asked Gaara.

"Yes," Replied Shikamaru. "I was out getting a late night snack."

"Everyone knows the fridge in the dorm building are always open. You snuck over to the girls' dorms, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but just to talk to my girlfriend."

"Which is my sister?" Gaara was furious.

"Yes I'm dating you're sister, but we just talked. I'm helping her keeling people out of you're criminal record."

"!!!!!" Gaara was shocked to hear that.

"Don't worry I haven't gone into it but instead sent the person that tried a virus that killed his computer."

"Thank you." Gaara sighed in relief.

"You'll learn to trust me, Gaara."

"Maybe, goodnight Shikamaru."

"Goodnight, Gaara."

End of Chapter 11

-

Author's Note: When I first thought of this chapter, Kakashi was going to be the one to tell Gaara about the bands, But Hiei-and-shino asked me to put Shino in a chapter, so I just thought, I'll replace Kakashi with Shino. Expect to discover Gaara's secret soon.


	12. Confession and confusion

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 12

The sun was rising as Gaara laid in his bed. He didn't go back to sleep after his nightmare and his conversations with Shino and Shikamaru. He saw Naruto wake up by rolling off his bed.

"DON'T SHOOT!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Naruto standing up.

Gaara just stared at him.

"How'd you sleep?" Asked Gaara trying not to laugh.

"You woke up before me?!" Naruto started to fix his bed. "And you made you're bed?! How did you do it?!"

"I had a nightmare and never went back to bed after." Replied Gaara in a serious tone. "Now get ready. The others are expecting us at the ramen stand today at lunch time."

"What time is it now?" Asked Naruto grabbing some clothes and a towel.

"10:50 and it takes you an hour to get ready so hurry." He replied with anger in his voice making Naruto flinch. He calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep and kind of angered by the fact that someone tried to hack into my computer."

"It's okay. I'd kill someone if they tried to hack into my computer, believe it." Naruto walked in the bathroom to shower and get ready.

"Good thing I already took care of my eye liner." Said Gaara looking for some clothes. He took off his crimson-red pajamas and put on a black t-shirt and some tight jeans with chains and his red Converse. 'He has 40 minutes.'

-

40 minutes later… Naruto left the bathroom wearing a red tank top and red and orange plaid shorts putting in his ear gauges.

"I'm out of the shower in record time, believe it." Said Naruto.

"Only by 20 minutes." Laughed Gaara. "Now get your sandals on and let's go."

"Okay, okay!" Naruto grabbed and strapped on his black sandals and followed Gaara out the dorm room.

-

They reached the ramen stand a little late. Everyone was there, even Temari and Kankuro. Temari was sitting on Shikamaru's lap while Kankuro was talking to Shino about their band. Naruto went to where Sakura was. She moved from her seat and Naruto sat down. She sat on his lap like last time.

Gaara went to where Hinata, Tenten, and Neji sat. Hinata moved from her seat.

"S-s-sit with me." She said smiling and looking straight at him. "We c-c-can sit together."

"Okay." He said sitting down.

She sat on his lap.

"C-c-comfy?" She asked him.

"I'm always comfortable with you." He replied making her blush.

"Guys," Started Kiba. "Let's eat and go rent a movie for tonight. It is "Movie Night" tonight."

"Oh," Said Naruto. "Right, I still need to get the passes for you girls still."

"And Neji and I need the storage room key from Kakashi-sensei to get the chairs." Screamed Lee.

"We'll take care of the snacks." Said Temari.

"And everyone else will help us get a movie."

-

Later, Gaara and Hinata were in the video rental store in the romance section.

"Hmmmm… Found anything Hinata?" Asked Gaara.

"N-n-no, these are all kind of boring except for the Titanic." Replied Hinata.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I'm sick of looking for romance movies."

"Me t-t-too." She started to move closer to him. "I'm g-g-glad we-re alone."

He put an arm around her. "So am I."

They started to make out. Kiba and Ino see them. She tries to say something but is stopped by Kiba who pulls out a camera.

"You still have that?" She whispered to him.

"Yep," He whispered back to her. "Another one for the album."

He took a picture without Gaara or Hinata noticing.

"Okay, now you can interrupt." He said putting the camera away.

-

That night, everything was set up, but someone was missing.

"Where's Tenten?" Asked Kiba.

"I'll find her." Said Gaara.

"Be quick," Said Kiba. "You don't want to miss any part of Freddy vs. Jason."

-

He found Tenten in front of the girls' dorms.

"Hey, Tenten." Yelled Gaara. "Why are you here? The movie's about to start."

"Hi Gaara," Started Tenten. "I want to tell you that Hinata's not your type."

"What?!?!?" Gaara was confused.

"I am!"

Gaara was shocked.

"I need you Gaara; I could love more than Hinata could." She ran to try to kiss him but he stopped her.

"We need to just stay as friends."

"What?!?!" She was more confused than he was before.

"My heart belongs to Hinata and I don't want to hurt anyone again. Please understand. We should stay friends."

"I understand. I'm so stupid. You're right Gaara." She stepped away from him a little. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

They started to walk toward the Boys' Dorm to watch the movie with everyone else.

'What did he mean by again?' She thought staring at him while walking.

-

Meanwhile, Sasuke was standing outside the dorms.

"Well, he's not a pimp. But now I know he's hiding something." He said chuckling.

End of Chapter 12

-

Authors Note: Did anyone expect that from Tenten? The Sound Nins and a big fight will be in the next chapter. So, look forward to it.


	13. The Trap

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 13

After the movie ended … Gaara and the others were cleaning up the lounge.

"I never thought Freddy vs. Jason would be that good." Said Lee.

"I agree." Said Temari. "But, Jason is the man."

"I actually like Chucky." Said Sakura cleaning up the popcorn.

"My favorite is Pinhead." Said Naruto putting some of the chairs away. "Who's you're favorite psycho killer, Gaara?"

"Sandman, hands down." Replied Gaara helping with the chairs.

"I'm going to bed." Said Tenten. "Good night everyone."

She left the lounge.

"She's been acting strange tonight." Said Shikamaru. "How troublesome, I'm going to bed."

"But you slept through the movie!!!!" Said Kankuro. "How can you still be tired?!?!"

Shikamaru left without replying to his question.

"He's so lazy!!!" Yelled Lee. He got hit on the head by Temari.

"Don't insult my man!!!" Yelled Temari.

"Owwww, I'll take the movie back to the rental place." Said Lee rubbing his head. "I'll be back shortly."

"Alright Lee," Said Neji. "Don't forget your key this time, because I'm not getting the door for you this time."

"I've got it Neji." Lee started walking towards the exit. "Don't worry about me."

"I-i-I'm going back to my r-r-room." Said Hinata. "G-g-good night G-Gaara."

She kissed Gaara on the cheek. He did the same to her.

"Good night Hinata." Replied Gaara. "Have a good dream."

Hinata smiled at him then headed toward the exit. He stared at her as she left.

-

At the movie rental store. Lee returned the movie and was on his way back when three figures snuck up on him. One was Dosu, another was a boy with spiked hair wearing a school uniform with the jacket open, and the other was a girl with long black hair wearing a female school uniform which looked like it was a size too small exposing her curves.

"Well Lee." Said Dosu getting Lee's attention. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be out here?"

"Well Dosu," Started Lee. "Did you finally recover from you're embarrassment after your little performance with Gaara."

"Watch it, Lee!!!" Said the other boy.

"Hey, Zaku, are you back from you're therapy? Did you discover that you're a faggot?"

"Shut Up Lee!!!" Said the girl.

"Oh, Kin don't hate me because Sasu'gay' only used you for sex then broke up with you. Because he was bored of you."

"That's It!!!!!!" They all ran towards him. He kicked Kin and Zaku, and then punched Dosu. Kin snuck behind him and grab him before he noticed her.

'They faked the charge!!!!!' Thought Lee. 'Now I'm in trouble!!!'

Zaku and Dosu started to punch him continually until he passed out.

"How pathetic!" Said Zaku. "I'll carry him."

"Good, remember he's just bait." Said Dosu. "Tie him up to the flag post when we get there."

-

The next morning, Neji was running around the dorm building waking up the guys. They all went into the lounge.

"What's up Neji?!?!" Asked Naruto half asleep.

"Lee never came back last night!!!!" Screamed Neji.

Everyone fully woke up after hearing that.

"What?!?!!?" Said Gaara. "I'll look for him."

He walked towards the exit.

-

He found Lee tied up to the flag pole.

"Lee!!!" Yelled Gaara running towards him.

"Gaara," said Lee. "Watch Out!!"

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku snuck up on him.

"Revenge will be mine." Said Dosu.

Gaara dodged all three of them.

"Is that the best you can do?" Said Gaara.

They charged at him. He dodged them again, but grabbed Kin's scarf which was part of the uniform and Karate chopped the back of her neck knocking her out.

"Kin!!!!" Yelled Zaku running towards him.

Gaara kneed him in the stomach, snuck behind him, grabbed his arms, put his foot in his back and pulled on his arms until they were dislocated. Zaku screamed in pain then passed out.

"You again." Said Gaara. "I see you want a rematch."

"I'll Kill You!!!!" Yelled Dosu running towards him.

He clothes lined him flipping him over. He dug his face into the ground then dragged him towards the sound building and threw him. He hit the wall and blood started to stain his face rapping. He lost consciousness. Gaara walked towards the flagpole to untie Lee.

"Well," Said a familiar voice. "I'll admit you're strong."

Gaara turned around and saw Sasuke.

"You want a piece too?" Asked Gaara.

"No, I'm not here to fight. Something has been bothering me. You say you are Temari and Kankuro's brother, but you have a different last name."

Gaara stayed silent for a moment. "My real name is Sabaku no Gaara, the Suna government altered it so no one would recognize me. That's all I'll tell you. Now take your pawns and beat it."

"Far enough." Sasuke picked up Kin and Zaku in one arm. Then picked up Dosu in the other, and then left.

Gaara started to untie Lee.

"You okay, Lee?" Asked Gaara.

"I'll be fine." Replied Lee. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Neji told us you never came back. He was very worried about you."

He finished untying Lee.

"I should have known he would be." Said Lee. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah of course I can." Replied Gaara.

"Neji and I are Bisexual, and we're dating."

"Why is that a secret? You guys should be able to express that freely. None of us will treat you guys differently."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Now let's get back."

"Alright."

-

Meanwhile at the sound dorms, Sasuke and Kabuto were at the computer.

"No wonder there wasn't anything on him before; he was lying about his last name." Said Kabuto. "Now I can find something on him."

"Good." Said Sasuke. "After seeing what he did to Dosu and Zaku, I know he's hiding something."

Kabuto hacked into the Suna government computer. He searched until he found something.

"Holy crap!!!" Yelled Kabuto. "Sasuke look at this!"

Sasuke looked at the computer. "This is better than what I was expecting. Print this; Orochimaru-sensei needs to see this."

End of Chapter 13

-

Author's Note: What is Gaara's secret? What will Tenten do about her feeling towards Gaara? Who expected Lee dating Neji? In the next chapter everyone will find out the truth behind Gaara's past. Look forward to it.


	14. The Truth

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 14

Gaara and Sakura were leaving the sex-ed room to head for lunch.

"Jiraiya-sensei is such a pervert!" Said Gaara looking at movie giving him to watch as a homework assignment. "I can't believe he gave us this as homework."

"I bet even Naruto can't believe it." Said Sakura. "Anyways, did you notice how Tenten has been acting lately?"

"Huh?" Gaara was confused.

"She's been kind of emo lately." Sakura lowered her head. "I mean, we have Geography class together and she is usually like… 'Oh Pick Me!' But today she didn't even raise her hand."

"Really?!" 'Is it because of what I said?' He thought to himself looking worried.

"Do you know what's up with her?" Sakura asked looking up.

"Uhhhhhh…" He didn't know what to say.

"I know you don't, but Hinata, Ino, and I have been asking everyone about her." She smiled at him. "I bet you're just as worried, right?"

"… Right" Gaara tried hard not to look guilty.

"Come on, we need to hurry to lunch." She said still smiling.

-

At lunch, Kiba and Naruto were chatting about some random events coming up.

"Oh," Said Naruto. "You remember the school show 'Behind the student'?"

"Yeah, why?" Replied Kiba.

"A new one will be on tonight. For the first time in like 4 years."

"No Way!!!!!!" Kiba almost choking on a French fry.

"Believe It."

"I'm watching it!!!"

"We all are!!!" Yelled Sakura coming to the table.

"I have too much homework." Said Gaara sitting down. "I'm going to have to miss it."

"Don't worry." Said Kiba "We'll tape it for you."

"Thanks guys." Said Gaara.

-

After school and band practice… Gaara went to his dorm room to do homework while Lee, Naruto, and Kiba turned on the TV in the entertainment room which was full of TVs and video games. They changed the channel to the school's channel and sat on one of the couches and saw who it was about.

"Lee, get Gaara!!!!" Screamed Naruto. "It's about him!"

Lee ran out of the room. Tsunade appeared on the screen.

"Good Day students," She started. "Today on Behind the Students, we introduce Sabaku no Gaara. A student who even lied about his last name." Naruto and Kiba were shocked. "It has been revealed to us that back at his old school he was the biggest bully. We are here with the principle of that school back when Gaara went to that school."

An old man appeared on the screen as Gaara and Lee entered the room.

"That's right!" The old man started. "Gaara was in my office constantly. I expelled him 3 years ago and he was so angry when he went home. I saw on the news that night that he was arrested for killing his uncle."

Everyone just stared at Gaara who had a shocked look on his face.

"Is that true?!?!" Asked Kiba turning off the TV.

"Yes…" Answered Gaara. "I was in Juvie for 3 years. After that the government altered my name and moved me here closer to my family. While I was in Juvie, I decided to try to be nice to the people here. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone."

"Why were you like that?" Asked Naruto.

"Because the kids and adults frowned upon and hated me for just being alive… I decided to hate them the same way they hated me. I still regret my decision I chose back then."

"Hey," Said Kiba. "The past doesn't matter. All we should care about is the future. I mean you did help us by joining the band."

"And now because of you, Neji and I can express our relationship freely." Said Lee.

"And you're my roommate, believe it." Said Naruto. "You became my best friend and you make everyone happy."

"Thanks guys." Said Gaara sighing with relief. "But, what about the girls?!"

"I'll call Ino and check on them." Said Kiba grabbing his cell phone.

"I'm hungry," Said Lee. "Let's get some ramen."

"How about I make something?" Said Gaara. "I need to have something besides ramen and onion rings."

"Okay Gaara," Said Naruto. "Make your favorite. I'm sure we'll like it."

"If you say so." Replied Gaara. "I just need to head to the store and get some things."

Gaara left the entertainment room. Lee sat next to Naruto.

"So, Lee, are you the giver or taker in your relationship?" Asked Naruto.

"For now we are equals." Answered Lee. "We haven't decided yet."

Kiba hung up the phone.

"Temari and Hinata are in tears right now!!!" He screamed. "We have to get there now!!!"

"What about Gaara?" Lee asked.

"We'll grab him on the way!!!!" Screamed Naruto.

-

Meanwhile… At the store, Gaara was in the seasonings row.

'Where's the freaking salt?!' He thought to himself. His phone started ring.

He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Gaara? This is Ino. Come to the girls leaf dorms, now."_

"What's wrong?!"

"_Temari and Hinata watched Behind the student and they are so shocked they're crying! Get over here! We took care of the passes!"_

She hung up the phone on him.

"Dammit, I have to get out of here and to the dorms."

He ran out of the store and bumped into Naruto.

"Gaara-" Started Naruto.

"I know, Ino just called!!!" Interrupted Gaara. "Let's go!!!!!"

End of Chapter 14

-

Author's Note: Well that's Gaara's secret. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected, but hey it got to Temari and Hinata though. Expect a big GaaHina moment and an emotional moment in the next chapter.


	15. The Reason

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 15

Gaara and the others entered the girls' dorms and saw Sakura and Ino waiting for them.

"Where are they?!" Gaara asked full of concern.

"Temari is still in the entertainment room being comforted by Shikamaru and Kankuro." Replied Ino. "Hinata is in her room. You should go see her first. She seems really upset."

"Room 187, right?" Asked Gaara.

"Yes." Replied Sakura.

He ran to the entrance to her room. He heard crying on the other side. He knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!!!!!" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata, it's me, Gaara. Let me in please." He said worried about her. She didn't respond in any way. "Please, at least listen to me. Knock twice if you are going to let me explain." He waited for a minute then heard her knock on her door twice. "I didn't lie when I told you I was always alone. That's why I beat up any one that even looked at me wrong. I expressed my pain by inflicting pain on others. When I told my uncle I was expelled from school, he did say I was a monster and he hates me. He kept telling me that and that I was worthless continuously until I blacked out with rage and stabbed him with a steak knife." He listened for a reply but heard nothing. Tears stated to swell up in his eyes. "I know I did some bad things in the past. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to see me for who I really am. I know you deserve better than me. But at least accept my apology, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He stated to walk away from the door, but stopped when he heard it open. Hinata came out teary eyed and running towards him. She hugged him and he gently hugged her back.

"I f-forgive you." She said trying not to cry. "I may d-deserve better. B-b-but I love you."

"I love you too." He said started to cry.

They brought their lips together still crying, but crying tears of joy.

-

After a while Gaara and Hinata walked back to the others.

"Gaara?" Said Hinata. "N-no more lies, okay?"

"Okay, Hinata." He replied smiling. "I promise."

Ino and Kiba ran towards them.

"We explained everything to Temari." Kiba said. "She'll be okay, but you should see her."

"I will." Replied Gaara.

He walked into the entertainment room and saw Temari waiting for him.

"Gaara," Said Temari. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? I wouldn't have treated you differently."

"I was just afraid you would judge me before I explained." He replied truthfully.

"I'm your sister. I would always let you explain." She hugged him as a sister would hug a brother normally. He hugged her back. "Be honest with me from now on okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

He looked out the window and saw Tenten looking right at him. 'Tenten…' he thought. 'What is she doing?'

He and Temari separated.

"I have to do something." He said. "I'll be right back."

-

He walked out of the dorm building and went where Tenten is.

"Tenten?" Asked Gaara. "What's wrong? Is it what I told you?"

"No" She replied looking guilty. "It's because of what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I have regretted it since I did it."

"What did you do?!"

"I told Sasuke where Lee was going that night. That's how they knew where to find him."

Gaara was shocked. "Why?!"

"I was confused; I didn't know what to do. But he did tell me about a special farm in the dorms and that he used Kin and is planning on using Hinata… as a sex toy."

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'm going to kill him!!!!!"

Everyone inside heard him.

"What's going on?!" Asked Naruto.

"Shhh, wait." Said Sakura. "Listen"

-

Back outside…

"Thank you for telling me Tenten." He said calming down.

"So, you're not mad at me!?" She asked confused.

"No, because you told the truth. That's something I didn't do."

"Alright."

They started to walk back towards the entrance.

-

Inside…

"What a day." Complained Naruto. "It's been too emotional, believe it."

"Yeah," Agreed Shikamaru. "How troublesome."

Kiba looked at the clock.

"Oh crap!!!!" He yelled. "It's 6:00!!!!!! I have a ton of homework!!!!"

"We all do, believe it!!!"

"We must be leaving." Said Lee. "See you later girls!!"

They ran out of the dorm building.

"Oh, Homework!!!!!" Yelled Gaara starting to follow them.

All the girls started to laugh.

-

In Gaara's and Naruto's room. Gaara was watching a video for sex-ed.

'What kind of teacher makes his students watch porn for an assignment?!' he thought to himself blushing.

Naruto walked in and sat next to him.

"This is a good movie." Naruto said. "Jiraiya-sensei knows a good porno when he sees one."

"Naruto!!!!!!" Gaara yelled at his blond roommate. "Does Sakura know you watch this?!"

"Yes! But she knows that I'm a boy and she says 'Boys will be boys.'"

"All well."

They got back to watching the adult movie and acted like nothing that day happened.

'Good thing these guys treat me the same way.' He thought to himself.

End of chapter 15

-

Authors Note: I added that ending because it was random and couldn't think of anything. Expect another song and a moment with all the couples in the next chapter.


	16. I Caught Fire In Your Eyes

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 16

As the week went on… no one looked at Gaara differently, which was a relief to him. He walked into his last class. The one he hates the most, Advance Chemistry. He was good at the class, but like you read before, he was stuck sitting next to Sasuke. He sat in his seat and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there.

'Weird, he's usually the first one in here.' He thought not really caring. 'All well, now I don't have to see his stupid smirk.'

Orochimaru entered the classroom.

"Good day class." He said with his usual disturbing voice. "I regret to inform you that Sasuke is sick today. So as the manager of his dorm building, it's my responsibility to take care of him. So, this is a study hall today. Feel free to chat or do some late homework."

Orochimaru left the room.

'Good thing it's Friday.' Gaara thought. 'I did all my homework and I don't know anyone else in this class. Since we're having another gig today, I'll get started on another song.'

-

After the class ended, he walked out seeing no reason to run as he was leaving the building, He heard the principle call for him. He turned around and saw her walking towards him.

"I need to ask you a few things." She said. "Why did the government of Suna change your last name?"

"They said it was a defense so no one would notice me."

"Ah, yes. And is it true you were in a Metallica tribute band?"

"Yes, even though the other's members didn't like me."

"Wow, and are you playing in a band now?"

"Yes I joined Naruto's band and we're playing a new song we've been working on today." He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Then, I'm going to see you guys play with my own eyes."

"Wow," He was surprised that Tsunade would go see them. "I'll be sure to reserve a seat for you."

"Thank you, Gaara." She hugged him and ran off.

'Her chest is well endowed.' He thought blushing. 'Those things almost strangled me.'

He started to run to his dorm room to change and get everything set up.

-

He got to his room and saw Naruto getting out a pink Fender bass with cherry blossoms on it.

"Wow, nice bass." Said Gaara. "Did Sakura give that to you?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "She gave it me as a reminder of who is the most important person to me. I decided to play it because of the song we're playing."

"Yeah, well we still need to get dressed."

"Yeah."

They got out of their school uniforms. Gaara put on a pair of tight black pants and a tan t-shirt, Naruto put on a pair of yellow plaid pants and a plain red t-shirt. They grabbed their instruments and other equipment and walk out of their room.

"Good thing our room is on the on the first floor."

"Yeah, believe it."

-

They walked into the lounge and saw Kiba, Lee and Kakashi setting everything up. Kiba was wearing jean shorts and a gray shirt, and Lee was wearing green jeans with a camo t-shirt. Kakashi was still wearing his teacher's uniform.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" Asked Gaara.

"Last time you guys played, I only got to hear you guys play." Kakashi replied. "I want to actually see you guys play this time."

"Cool" Said Naruto. "This song is actually very different from our last song."

"That makes me more excited to hear it."

"Oh, guys." Gaara started hocking up his amp and foot board. "Principle Tsunade will be here soon to see us play."

"Aunt Tsunade." Screamed Naruto. "She'll go crazy!!! Believe it!!!"

"She's your aunt?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah," Said Naruto. "Kiba where's your guitar?"

Kiba pulled out a purple Jackson with lines of yellow on it.

"You got that from Ino to remind you of her?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, I'm not a Jackson fan, but Ino plays one and she got this for me so it's pretty special."

"Guys," Said Lee. "They'll be here soon."

"Oh right, we need to get ready." Said Naruto.

-

Everyone arrived when they finished getting everything ready. Everyone sat down as Gaara walked up to the mic and stand.

"Welcome everyone. This is a song we all wrote together. This is a song for the people that change our live. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Neji, this is for you. This song is called I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes).

Kiba started a small guitar solo and the others started to play along. Then Gaara walked towards the mic.

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
Stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

After the song ended, everyone was cheering like crazy. Sakura kissed Naruto, Ino kissed Kiba, Neji hugged Lee knowing that no one wants to see them kiss, and Hinata kissed Gaara. Tsunade was going crazy.

"That was awesome guys!!!"

"Thanks Tsunade" Said Kiba after kissing Ino.

"Gaara, you seem to be a multi-voice singer." Said Kakashi. "I think I'll bring Anko to you're next show."

"Thanks Kakashi," Said Gaara after kissing Hinata. "I just decided that we should try something new and it was a success."

"I'm amazed you can sing with a pierced tongue." Said Tsunade calming down.

"It's hard but not impossible." Replied Gaara.

-

Later everyone pretty much strayed away from each other after cleaning up. Gaara and Hinata went outside to the flagpole.

"That s-song w-was amazing." Said Hinata.

"Thank you and I can't wait to hear Sunshine Fan." Said Gaara.

"Oh, y-you know about t-t-that?"

"Shino told me. Why didn't you tell me you played in a band with the other girls?"

"I-i-I didn't r-r-really think about i-it." She leaned against the flagpole. "I'm s-s-sure you guys will h-hear us play soon."

"I hope so." He leaned towards her. "I'm sure you play an amazing keyboard."

"Y-yeah, I p-pl-play pretty good."

They start to kiss again.

-

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were in his room.

"I loved it when you played my bass, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, It was for you. Remember, It's our anniversary. We've been dating for a year now. believe it."

"Yeah, I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sakura."

They start to kiss passionately.

-

Kiba and Ino were in the lounge.

"You played the guitar I gave you!"

"It was worth it for that kiss."

She moved closer to him.

"So, you love to kiss me."

"As much as I love you."

They started to kiss again. Shino entered the lounge with Akamaru.

"Kiba," Said Shino. "The school day is over. Take your dog now."

They separated.

"Alright Shino." Said Kiba.

-

In Lee's and Neji's room.

"You still got it with you're drums Lee." Said Neji.

"I know," Said Lee. "I did my best for the song. It was for you guys."

"You are a sweetheart Lee."

They started to kiss.

-

In the girls' dorms Shikamaru and Temari were laying together on her bed.

"Did you think Gaara and the others did a good job today?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Said Shikamaru. "It reminded me of the time we first met."

"You still remember that?" She moved closer to him.

"How could I forget?"

They started to kiss.

-

In Anko's classroom… Kakashi saw her grading some work.

"You work late." He said walking in.

"With these kids, I have to look closely so they don't cheat." She replied.

"You missed a good song today." He moved closer to her. "It was from Naruto's band. It reminded me of you."

"You sweet Kakashi." She stopped checking her work, removed his masked and started to kiss him.

End of chapter 16

-

Authors Note: The song I used is an old song from The Used, but they don't scream in that song. Gaara and Lee sang outside of the parentheses, and Naruto sang what's in them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me 2 hours to right this. Expect some one new from the show in the next chapter. Feel free to guess who.


	17. The Substitute

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 17

The next day… Gaara and Naruto were leaving the dorms building and noticed Kakashi with a suitcase wearing a green Hawaiian shirt and a pair of jean shorts. They walked towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Said Naruto catching his attention. "Where are you going?"

"It's my vacation week." Kakashi said. "I'm taking Anko to Hawaii."

"Who's going to be the dorms manager and English teacher?" Gaara asked.

"An old friend of mine who graduated a few years ago will be your substitute while I'm gone. Same thing with Anko."

"Fair enough." Naruto said smiling.

"They'll be here soon, I need to get Anko and get going."

"Alright, see you next week Kakashi-sensei." Said Gaara.

Kakashi left the building. Gaara looked at his watch.

"The others are expecting us in 15 minutes!" He screamed.

"That's right!!!!!" Screamed Naruto. "We have to book it now! Believe it!"

They ran out of the building.

-

They reached the gift shop and saw everyone else waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said. "We had a chat with Kakashi-sensei."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"He and Anko are going out on vacation this week." Gaara answered for Naruto.

"So, who's our substitute?" Kiba asked.

"He told us it's an old friend of his that graduated a few years ago." Said Naruto.

"Excuse me, kids." Said an unfamiliar voice. "Do you know where the main building is?"

Naruto and Gaara turned around and saw a guy in his early 20s with long dark hair in a ponytail wearing a black shirt, black slacks, and a gray vest that looked kind of similar to Sasuke carrying a suitcase.

"Who are you?" Asked Gaara.

"Itachi!!!!" Screamed Sasuke running towards them. "Die!!!!"

Sasuke tried to hit him, but he grabbed his hand and put him in a headlock.

"We can settle things later, little brother." Said Itachi. He let Sasuke go. Sasuke ran off.

"The main buildings down a little on campus." Said Gaara. "Go around the Leaf Dorms and take a right turn. It's a huge building you can't miss it."

"Thank you… ummm" Said Itachi.

"Call me Gaara."

"Right, Gaara. I'll remember that." Itachi left.

Gaara noticed everyone staring at Itachi.

"What?!" He asked them.

"That's Sasuke's brother!!!!!!" Screamed Lee. "What's he doing here?!?!"

"He's one of our substitutes."

Everyone was shocked.

"You don't seem threatened by him." Said Shino.

"I don't have a reason to be." Said Gaara. "Now aren't we here for a reason?"

-

Later that day… Gaara went back to the dorms building.

'I'm going to practice my guitar while everyone's out eating ramen.' He thought to himself.

He saw Itachi waiting for something.

"Hi, Itachi-sensei, waiting for something?" He asked.

"Ah, Gaara, I need to ask you about some things." Itachi said. "Let's sit down."

They went into the lounge and sat in different chairs.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Tsunade told me that you are in a band with some of your friends and that you might win next years Battle of the Bands. What kind of music do you guys do?"

"We play Alternative Rock and Punk."

"What kind of things do you use?"

"I play an Ibanez S guitar and sing into a Shure Mic, Naruto uses the same type of mic and plays either a Fender Strat bass or and Ibanez S bass, Kiba Plays either his Gibson Les Paul or his Jackson Rhoads guitar, And Lee plays a five piece drum set and sing into a Shure classic mic."

"It sounds like you guys are better than my brother's stupid band. His is nothing but screams. I'm surprised they won't two times in a row."

"Why are you curious about Battle of the Bands?" Gaara was confused.

"Because, my band Akatsuki was known as the best and we're coming back for a special performance and I want to know the new band that might have the honor of playing with us."

Gaara was surprised. "Really?!"

"But you need to win Battle of the Bands."

Gaara stood up. "Believe me!!!!! We'll blow all the other bands away!!"

Itachi stood up. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now go do what you were going to do."

Gaara smiled and ran to his dorm room. Itachi's phone started to ring. He quietly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Itachi, what do you know about the new band?"_

"They may be better than us; at least that's what I heard. But that's not what I'm interested in. It's their vocalist."

"_What's so special about him?!"_

"It's the boy we've been searching for."

"_You mean…"_

"It's the offspring of Shukaku."

"_That is surprising. I'll let a few of the others know. Keep and eye out if he doesn't go back to sleep after a dream."_

"I will."

End of Chapter 17

-

Author's Note: Some one asked me about the band so I just put it in this chapter to explain the types of instruments they us. I need to ask a favor from the readers, I need a name for the band. If you have an idea, please tell me about it. Because I can't think of anything.


	18. Shukaku and The Demon Hunter

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 18

That night… Gaara was in the middle of another nightmare. He was running with Hinata in the school's field. A demonic arm grabbed Hinata.

"Gaara!!" She screamed.

"Hinata!!!"

"I warned you… my son." Said the demon behind her.

"Let her go Shukaku!!! I'm the one you want." Gaara was afraid for Hinata.

"She looks so… tasty." Shukaku said raising her above his mouth.

-

"Hinata!!!!!!!" Gaara woke up screaming, waking up Naruto.

"Okay, I'm up. What happened?" The blond boy said concerned about his friend.

"If something happened to Hinata." Gaara started. "Can I save her? Will I be strong enough?"

"What?!?!" Naruto smacked Gaara. "If anything happens to her you could save her blindfolded."

Gaara was surprised by his friend. "What?"

"You love her, right?"

"… Yes."

"That's all that matters. The power of love can make one do the impossible for the one they love."

Gaara smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto just smiled back at him. "Now that we're awake… I'm going to take a shower and make some breakfast." He walked into the bathroom with a towel and some clothes.

'He's right… No matter what. I will always protect Hinata.' Gaara thought to himself. 'He really is quit smart; he just needs to us his brain more often.'

-

Meanwhile… Hinata was dreaming she was being chased by a demonic raccoon.

"L-leave me alone." She screamed running.

"So… He cares for… you? How… pathetic." The demon said.

"W-w-who?!" She stopped running.

"Sabaku… no… GAARA!!!" The demon ran towards her.

-

She awoke in tears. 'Who is that demon?!'

She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She walked into the shower hoping it would calm her nerves. She removed her clothes and turned on the shower. The warm water touched her pale skin, relaxing her a little bit.

'Does Gaara know about him?' She thought cleaning herself.

She washed of the soap and turned of the water. She stepped out and grabbed a towel. Dried her self off and put on a pair of pink panties, tight jeans, a pink bra, and a blue t-shirt.

'This can't wait.' She grabbed her cell phone. 'I need to ask him.'

She dialed his number.

-

Back at Gaara's and Naruto's room. They were eating some scrambled eggs and toast they made quickly. Gaara's phone started to ring.

"Who could it be at 12:30 a.m.?" Asked Naruto.

Gaara answered his phone. "Hello?"

"_G-g-Gaara? Did I w-wake you?"_

"Hinata!? No, I've been awake for quit some time. What's wrong?"

"_I-I need to a-ask you something about a-a-a demonic r-raccoon."_

He stayed silent for a few minutes. "Meet me in the school yard. I'll explain everything."

"_O-okay, I'll be waiting f-f-for you."_

He hung up his phone.

"Naruto, I'm meeting Hinata in the school yard. I'll be back soon."

He put on his shoes, grabbed his key, and left the dorm.

-

He reached the field were he saw her waiting for him.

"Hinata?" He asked.

"G-Gaara?" She asked looking at him. "I-i-i-I need to know, w-w-who is the d-demon?"

He looked down. "I was hoping you would never meet him. He's the spirit… Of Shukaku, my father."

"T-th-the man that raped your mother that b-b-brought birth to you?!?!?!"

"Yes, they executed him. But, his spirit now haunts me and says that I'll suffer for his death." Tears started to swell in his eyes. "I fear him more than anything else."

"G-Gaara…" She hugged him. "Like I-I-I said b-b-before. I d-don't know wh-wh-what you feel, b-b-but I can always c-care."

"I know," He hugged her back. "I don't know if I can stop him. But, I'll try. I can't let him hurt you or anyone else."

-

Later, Gaara entered the dorm building trying to be as quiet as he can be.

"Welcome back." Said an adult's voice.

Gaara turned around and saw Itachi.

"Itachi-sensei, it's a little late, isn't it?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You're the student, I'm the substitute."

"I was getting some fresh air."

"He haunts you, doesn't he?"

"Who?!?!!?" Gaara was confused and shocked.

"Shukaku."

Gaara was shocked. "How did you-"

"The Akatsuki is more than a band. We're also spirit hunters."

"Then you can help me?"

"He has to leave you're mind first, and I can't help you with that."

"Then…"

"You are the only one who can get him out."

"What?!?!?!" He was again confused.

"Everyone has a special power in the dream world. You can fight him with you're power."

"How do I us it."

"Intense emotions, anger, sadness, love. You can us you're power by using these emotions."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Try it tomorrow. I'll be ready for him then."

"Okay I will."

End of Chapter 18

-

Authors Note: What is Gaara's power? What will Sasuke do about Itachi? Who expected Naruto to give Gaara a speech like that? Expect the biggest fight so far in the next chapter.


	19. The Sealing

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 19

Later that morning… Gaara and Naruto were in the lounge waiting for the others.

"Aren't we usually the ones everyone waits for?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Replied Gaara. "I knew showing up an hour early was a bad idea."

"We shouldn't of woken up as early as we did, believe it." Naruto laid down on the couch, half asleep.

"You could've gone back to sleep." Gaara sat up on a chair. "It's hard for me to fall asleep after a nightmare."

"Really, why did you scream Hinata's name anyways?"

"It involved her. That's why I questioned myself protecting her."

"You could save her no matter what, believe it."

"I know, thanks to your little speech."

"Yeah, wake me up when the others get her."

"Alright I will, Naruto."

Naruto fell asleep on the couch.

-

Meanwhile… in the girls' dorm lounge, Hinata was telling Temari everything that happened last night.

"H-he told it was Sh-sh-Shukaku." Hinata finished.

"Poor Gaara," Said Temari. "How could he have been able to hide that from us?"

Hinata sat up. "I-it was probably to p-pr-protect us."

Temari was confused. "What?"

"T-think about i-i-it Temari. H-he could h-haunt others, i-if Th-they knew t-t-to fear h-h-him."

"That makes perfect since."

"P-pl-please don't t-t-tell the others."

"For their sake, I won't say a word."

-

That night, Gaara was laying in his bed while Itachi stood in front of the door.

"Ready, Gaara?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Just to let you know. If I seal him and you're still asleep, there is a high chance of you dying."

Gaara pulled up his bed cover. "That's a chance; I'm more than happy to take."

"Okay, now do what you can."

'Shukaku, I'm ready for you.' He thought falling asleep.

-

In his dream… He was in a room surrounded by toys.

"My old room." He said.

"Does the past… hurt?" Said the familiar demonic voice. "You will always be alone."

Gaara turned around and saw Shukaku.

"I've been waiting for you." Gaara said tightening his fist.

"So… You accept the truth." Said the demon. "Now you can join me son."

"I will not join you!!! And I don't have a father!"

Sand surrounded Gaara then shot at Shukaku.

"Sand?!?!" Screamed the demon. "What is this power I feel?"

"It's my power, you are the reason I suffered as a kid. It was because of you I hated everyone for so long. Now, it's your turn to suffer!"

The demon charged at him. The sand created a shield around him, protecting him. More sand covered the demon.

"You can't win, Shukaku!" Gaara sent more sand after the demon, covering him completely in sand. The demon screamed in fear.

"Get out of my head!!!!!" Gaara balled up his right hand in a fist and the sand crushed the demon.

-

In the real world… Itachi was waiting for Shukaku. The pupils in his eyes turned red.

"With these eyes, I can see him and seal him." He said to himself.

The demon finally came into his view.

"So, you're Shukaku." He started doing hand signals.

"Those eyes," Shukaku said in fear. "You're a hunter!"

He stopped doing hand signals. "Ninja arts, Demon seal jutsu!"

Shukaku started to shrink. "A sealing!!! AH!!!!!"

Shukaku vanished.

"Demon captured." Itachi said walking towards Gaara. "Gaara?" He felt his pulse. "A faint heartbeat, but he'll live. You're stronger than I thought."

He left the room and pulled out his cell phone. He pushed a button and his speed dial activated.

"_Did you capture Shukaku?"_

"Yes, he's being sent to you as we speak."

"_Good work Itachi. Now all that's left is Kyuubi. Search for him at the school."_

"Yes sir."

He hung up his phone and got a look of anger on his face.

"Sir, you will die someday. And I'll be the last thing you see, with the demons."

-

Meanwhile at the sound dorms… Sasuke was in the lounge with Kabuto, Zaku, and Dosu.

"It's about time you guys got better." Sasuke said to Dosu and Zaku.

"I'll get him someday." Dosu said in anger. "He will regret the day he met me."

"He embarrassed you twice, Dosu." Kabuto said. "But Gaara is not the target now."

"Then who is it?!?!" Zaku yelled.

"My brother," Started Sasuke. "The man who killed my parents, and left without a word. Uchiha Itachi!!!"

End of Chapter 19

-

Authors Note: So Itachi doesn't seem so good anymore, huh? I know some people want Gaara and Sasu'gay' to fight, so I shall put a fight between them soon.


	20. Pain killers and Pizza

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 20

A few days later… Gaara was in the middle of sex-ed listening to Jiraiya's explanation on the female body.

'This guy is such a pervert!' He thought half asleep. 'But I do need to learn this.'

He noticed Sakura with an upset look on her face.

'What's wrong with her?'

-

After class… Gaara and Sakura started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Gaara," Sakura started with a worried look. "Do you think Naruto is cheating on me?"

"No," Said a confused Gaara. "Why? Did something happen?"

"He just hasn't been the same. He doesn't want to kiss me as much as he used to."

"That is weird! I'll talk to him about it."

"Thank you, Gaara!"

"Hey, what friends are for?"

-

After they're band practice… Naruto and Gaara went back to their room.

"Naruto," Gaara started. "Sakura thinks you're cheating on her. Is it true?"

"No!!!" Screamed a surprised Naruto. "Why would she think that?!"

"Because you've been acting different, nowadays." He put his guitar away.

"I'm on pain meds, believe it." He put his bass away. "I've been having some serious back pain and nurse Shizune got me a prescription pain killer and it leaves me depressed as a side affect."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want Sakura getting more worried over nothing." He sat on his bed. "I love and all, but she over reacts over the most useless things, believe it."

Gaara sat on his bed across from Naruto. "That makes sense, but she thinks you're cheating on her. You need to tell her."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call her right now and tell her, believe it." He pulled out his phone.

"Alright, I need to visit Hinata. She's been worried about me since Shukaku was sealed by Itachi-sensei."

"Alright."

Gaara grabbed his key and left his room.

-

He reached the flagpole and saw Sasuke.

"I've been waiting for you." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"You want a piece of me?" Gaara said. "Because I don't have time to deal with you."

"I'm not her to fight you, but to warn you."

"Warn Me?!?!?!!?!" Gaara was confused.

"Be careful around my brother. He is rather dangerous."

"And why should I believe you?!?!" He was angry with Sasuke.

"He's the reason I'm here. He killed mom and dad and sent me here so I couldn't rat on him."

Gaara was shocked. "Then why would he be here?!?!"

"He wanted Shukaku."

"You Knew?!?!?!?!" Gaara was shocked even more.

"And now, he's after the demon in Naruto, Kyuubi."

"Does Naruto know about Kyuubi?"

"No, but Itachi can't find out either."

"Why?" He calmed down a little.

"You barely survived Shukaku's sealing. Naruto is not as strong as you. The sealing would kill Naruto."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I could care less about you, but I don't want to see Naruto or Sakura get hurt."

He calmed down completely. "Why are you worried about them?"

Sasuke walked towards Gaara. "Just like with you, Naruto was my roommate and friend. It was just him and Sakura that were my friends. So, I still care about them."

"I'll believe you for now. Thank you for the advice."

"Don't tell anyone we met." Sasuke ran of after saying that.

-

In Hinata's and Tenten's room… Hinata is listening to Queen with Tenten.

"I Love This Song!!!!" Tenten screamed turning up the radio when Queen's song Who want to live Forever.

"M-m-me too!" Agreed Hinata singing along with the song.

They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tenten said. She answered it and saw Gaara on the other side with a pizza box.

"Delivery!" He joked.

"G-g-Gaara!" Hinata ran and hugged him. "You got the pass I r-r-reserved f-for you?!"

"Yes I did." He walked in.

"And you brought a pizza!!!!" Tenten took the box from him and opened it releasing the smell of warm pizza. "Pepperoni. Um!"

"I thought we should hang out a bit, so I brought something to make up for not being around." He sat down on Hinata's bed that had white sheets and a blanket with a picture of Freddy Mercury on it. "You guys must like Queen."

"L-l-Love them." Said Hinata getting a slice of pizza for her and another for him. "My f-favorite song f-f-from them is W-w-w-Who want t-to live forever." She handed him his piece.

"That's a great song." He took a bit of pizza. "I am sorry I haven't been around. I've been having some trouble in school."

"Its okay, Gaara!" Tenten yelled. "Just show up every now and then and we'll be happy."

"Yeah," He took another bit of pizza. "Did you here about the school building a pool."

"Yeah, I'm so flipping excited."

"To bad I can't swim."

"W-w-what?!" Hinata and Tenten stuttered at the same time.

"I lived in the dessert. There is no swimming water in a dessert."

"Good point."

"W-w-we can t-t-teach you."

"That would be great!" He hugged Hinata.

Then Tenten hugged them at the same time. "This moment needs a group hug."

They all started laughing.

End of chapter 20

-

Author's Note: In this chapter you need to ask yourself… Is Sasuke really a bad guy? What is Sakura's reaction to Naruto's pain killers? And the academy has multiple restaurants, just in case people get confused about where Gaara got a pizza. Find the answers to the 2 questions in the next chapter.


	21. The Loss and The Replacement

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 21

The next day when school ended… Gaara was walking back to his dorm room.

'Why did Sasuke warn me about Itachi if he doesn't like me?' he thought. 'Maybe Sasuke still feel connected to the others in the leaf dorms.'

He saw Naruto and Sakura holding hands.

'He told me he didn't want to see Naruto or Sakura get hurt, because they were his friends.'

He caught up to them. "Hey guys." He said. "You guys doing okay?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. "He told me about the pain killers and I promised to always make him happy. Just not that way."

"Good," Gaara said. "I don't want to see you 2 getting busy."

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "We're still virgins, believe it."

"That's good to know." Gaara replied. "Changing the subject… Were you guys ever friends with Sasu'gay'?"

"…Yes," Said a now depressed Sakura. "I hurt us the most when he chose to get transferred to the sound dorms," She suddenly cheered up. "But, on the plus side. It brought Naruto and me closer together."

"Yeah," Said Naruto. "Why do you ask?"

"Just some rumors I heard." He lied. "Anyways Kiba and Lee might be waiting for us. Let's get going Naruto."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto turned to Sakura and let go of her hand. "I'll see you tonight Sakura."

They ran towards the dorm building.

'Gaara was lying!' She thought. 'I bet Sasuke told him.'

-

They reached the dorms building and saw an ambulance at the entrance.

"What happened?!" Yelled a shocked Naruto.

They saw Neji being pulled out on a stretcher with Lee following them.

"Lee," Gaara yelled. "What happened?!"

"I'll call later!" Said a crying Lee. "Band practice is cancelled, because I'm going with them."

Lee climbed into the ambulance.

"We need to wait for the call." Said Gaara.

"I agree, believe it." Naruto said. "We need to find Kiba and the others."

"I'll call Hinata and let her know what's going on." He grabbed his cell phone.

"I'll run in and get Kiba and the other guys." Naruto ran into the dorm building.

-

Later that day, everyone was in the lounge waiting for Lee to call.

"I h-h-hope Neji's o-okay." Said a scared Hinata.

Gaara hugged her. "So do I."

The phone rang. Gaara answered it. "Hello, Lee?"

"_Gaara, this is Lee."_

"How's Neji?"

"_His appendix burst and has to go through surgery." _

"How long will it take?"

"_Longer than I hoped it would. Sorry Gaara, but you guys need to replace me in the band."_

"What?!?!"

"_The doctor said I need to stay here if I can't focus without him. I'm so sorry but If I was their, I would slow you guys down."_

"I understand. If you get to see Neji before surgery, tell him we're all worried about him and wish him the best of luck."

"_I will. Bye."_

"Buy." He hung up the phone. He turned to the others. "Neji's appendix burst and needs to go through surgery." He turned to Naruto and Kiba. "And Lee said he's leaving the band."

"What?!?!!?" Yelled Kiba. "We don't know anyone who plays drums and isn't in a band."

"Ahem." Said Shikamaru. "I could help."

"You play drums?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "Normally I wouldn't want to join, but Gaara is Temari's brother. So, I would join. I have a 7 piece drum set."

"We'd be honored if you joined us then." Gaara said. "I can trust you to be good if you have a 7 piece drum set."

"I'll go get it and we can start practice then."

"What should our band name be?" Naruto asked. "Since we got Gaara and replaced Lee with Shikamaru we can't us our old name."

"Good point, How about Mutt?" Asked Kiba.

"No," Said Shikamaru. "How about Gaara thinks of a name?"

They all look at Gaara.

"Since I'm from Suna, a dessert and we live in the leaf dorms." Gaara started. "I'm thinking Leaves in the Sand."

"I like it." Naruto said.

"Me too." Agreed Kiba.

"Then that's our new name."

End of Chapter 21

-

Authors Note: I need to thank Originalatorian for the band name. Expect a song from Akatsuki, not Leaves in the Sand, in the next chapter.


	22. Down With the Sickness

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 22

It was finally Saturday… All the students were gathering in the auditorium for a special show.

"Wow!!!" Naruto said. "Akatsuki is playing one of their old songs for us before Kakashi-sensei gets back!"

"I'm exited too." Gaara said sitting next to Hinata. He noticed Sasuke sitting with his friend staring right at him. 'What is he thinking?' He thought to himself.

"They're coming on stage right now!!!!!" Screamed Sakura very exited.

Itachi walked up to his mic and stand. He was wearing a big, black cloak that had what looked like red smoke from where Gaara sat. Three other people came out wearing the same thing as him. The guitarist had long blond hair and a black Fender Strat. Gaara couldn't tell if the guitarist was a girl or a guy. The bassist had blue skin short black hair and a Shecter Omen bass. He thought he looked like a shark. The drummer looked kind of like a puppet which scared him.

"How are all of you doing today!?" Itachi said into his mic. Everyone shouted. "That's what I wanted to here. Who wants to get down with the sickness?!" Everyone shouted again.

The drummer started a small solo followed by the bassist.

_Can you feel hi  
Oh, shit_

The guitarist started to play.

_Ooh, Ah Ah Ah Ah  
Ooh, Ah Ah Ah Ah  
Oah Oah  
Oah Oah  
Oah Oah_

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
Will you give in to me? 

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give in to me? 

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me, OW  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy  
Don't do it, you're hurting me, OW  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you have to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die

_Ooh Ah Ah Ah Ah  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me_

Oah Oah  
Oah Oah  
Oah Oah

Gaara and Sasuke were the only ones that didn't cheer when the song ended.

'I know now that Sasuke was telling the truth.' Gaara looked up at Sasuke who had a scared look. 'It reminded him of when he killed his mother. So we do need to watch out for Itachi and the whole band.'

-

Gaara was shocked when Itachi called for him to go back stage, but he went anyways.

"Welcome, Gaara." Itachi said smiling. "I'd like you to meet the rest of the band." He led him into the back room where the rest of the band is. "Everyone, this is Gaara." He pointed to Gaara then pointed to the bassist. "Gaara, this is the bassist, Kisame. Don't worry, that's not his real skin color." He pointed to the guitarist. "That's the guitarist, Deidara. He's a guy in case you're confused." He pointed to the drummer. "And that's Sasori, the drummer. He's wearing a puppet costume he made himself."

Deidara walk towards Gaara. "I hear from Itachi that you're in a band."

"Yes, I play guitar and sing." He replied unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"That's what I wanted to here." He walked back and got a guitar case. "This is for you." He handed it to him. "Open it."

Gaara opened the case. The guitar in it was a gold colored Paul Reid Smith with a dragon on the neck. "I can't accept this! This is a brand new Paul Reid Smith!"

"We got it for you." Said Itachi. "Enjoy playing that guitar. Kakashi should be back by now. We'll be seeing you later."

They walked out. He stared at his new guitar, then closed the case and walked out.

-

Back in his room… He showed Naruto his new guitar.

"That things brand new, believe it!!" He screamed seeing it. "And they gave it to you!! Lucky Bastard!"

"Hey I didn't want it!!!" He said to his surprised friend. "They just gave it to me."

"Will you play it for our new song that we just started working on with Shikamaru?"

"I might as well."

Naruto jumped up. "Sweet, Kiba will be drooling over that guitar, believe it!"

End of Chapter 22

-

Author's Note: The song I used was obviously Down with the Sickness from Disturbed. The new Paul Reid Smith really does have a dragon on the neck so I just thought I'll give one to Gaara. Expect a song from Sunshine Fan sang by Hinata. Also Gaara's fight with Sasuke.


	23. Lithium

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 23

The next day… Gaara was on the second floor of the main building heading for the stairs.

'I'm really exited that Hinata is singing today for us with the rest of Sunshine Fan.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I should go get her some flowers before I get there.'

He saw a fist flying towards him. He barely dodged it and saw that the fist belonged to Sasuke.

"Give me the guitar he gave you!" Sasuke yelled. "Give it to me!"

"No way!" Gaara replied. "Why would I give you something that valuable?!"

Sasuke tried to punch him again. Gaara dodged it and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke caught his breath and kick him in the side. Gaara fell and tripped him onto his back. They both stood up and grabbed each others throat.

"Give me my dad's guitar!" Sasuke yelled.

"He gave me a brand new guitar." Replied Gaara. "I highly doubt it belonged to your father."

"Wait, he didn't give you dad's acoustic guitar?!" They kept their grips on each others throat.

"No! He gave me a brand new special addition Paul Reid Smith!"

Their grips loosened. "He lied to me. He told me he gave you dad's guitar… He wanted us to fight!"

"Why?! Why would Itachi do this?!"

"I don't know."

They let go of each others throats.

"I'm confused now. He seemed to want to befriend me."

"He's always like that. He's nice at first. Then he'll come back and stab you in the back."

They walked towards the stairs.

"You know." Sasuke started. "He may have wanted us to fight." He put his foot in front of Gaara. "But I still don't like you." He tripped Gaara sending him down the stairs.

He rolled down the stairs and lost consciousness after hitting the last step with the back of his neck.

-

Tsunade noticed Sasuke walking down the stairs with an evil smile. She went towards the stairs and saw Gaara.

"Oh god!!" She yelled. "What did he do to you?!?!?!" She picked him up and carried him towards the nurse's office.

-

Meanwhile… Hinata and the other girls were getting ready to play for the guys. Sakura had a pink Fender Strat Bass, Ino had a purple Jackson Warrior, Hinata had her Yamaha keyboard, Temari had an Ibanez acoustic, and Tenten had a 5 piece drum set.

"I h-hope G-Gaara likes t-t-the song." Hinata said sitting at her keyboard adjusting her mic and stand.

"Believe me," Temari said tuning her acoustic guitar. "He'll love it."

All the guys except Gaara entered the building.

"Hey guys," Said Tenten sitting at her 5 piece drums. "Where's Gaara?"

"Iruka asked him to help him with some paper work." Said Kiba.

"We'll have to start without him." Said Ino.

"O-okay." Said Hinata. "T-this son is c-c-called, Lithium."

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.  
_

The rest of the band started to play.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

I can't hold on to me,   
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium...stays in love you  
I'm gonna let it go

Everyone started to applaud.

"Gaara would love that, believe it!" Naruto said.

"I don't like the fact that Gaara has been gone for quit a while." Shikamaru said.

"I'll call him." Temari grabbed her phone and dialed his cell phone number. Some one answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Nurse Shizune?! Why do you have Gaara's phone?"

"_He's here in my office. Sasuke knocked him down the stairs."_

"What?!?!"

"_You should come to my office to see him. He's resting right now."_

"We'll be right there." She hung up the phone. She turned to the others. "Gaara's in the nurse's office!" Everyone was shocked. "Sasuke knocked him down the stairs!!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Said Naruto in a completely different voice scaring everyone.

"Naruto, Calm Down!" Sakura yelled putting down her bass. "We'll check on him, and then confirm if Sasuke deserves a beating."

He calmed down. "You're right." His voice changed back to normal to everyone's relief. "Come on guys, we need to go check on him."

End of Chapter 23

-

Author's Note: If some one doesn't know the song I used, it was from Evanescence. What will Naruto do about Sasuke? What was the other voice inside Naruto? Is Gaara alright? Find out in the next chapter.


	24. Kyuubi

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 24

Gaara woke up in a white room and saw a woman with short dark hair wearing a nurse jacket.

"Good you're awake." She said looking at some x-rays.

"Where am I?" He asked her confused.

"This is the nurse's office, I'm nurse Shizune." She replied. "You don't have any broken bones. So, you'll be back on your feet by the end of the day."

"Who brought me here?" He sat up in his bed still feeling sore.

"Principle Tsunade found you after what Sasuke did. Don't worry about Sasuke, Tsunade took care of him."

"Good." He tried to get out of the bed but got in more pain so he laid back down.

"Your friends and sister will be here later to check on you."

"That's good to know." He smiled a little.

Everyone except Naruto ran into the office.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed startling him. She hugged him.

"Ow Temari please ow gentle ow!!" He said in more pain than he was in before.

She released him. "Oh sorry. Any broken bones?"

"No" He sat back up. "I'll be out of this bed by the end of the day." He turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry I missed your song."

Hinata walked up to him. "It's o-okay." She kissed him. They slowly separated. "Sorry, d-d-did it h-h-hurt?"

"It was worth it." He smiled at her. "Where's Naruto?"

"He said he has some things to do." Kiba said. "After he found out what happened he said he was going to kill Sasu'gay', but his voice wasn't really him. It was kind of demonic and scary."

Gaara's eyes went wide. "Everything makes since now."

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"This is what happened so far… Itachi gave me a guitar I could never turn down, he told Sasu'gay' that he gave me his fathers old guitar, he came after me trying to get it causing me to get hurt, angering Naruto and releasing the demon inside of him, Kyuubi."

Everyone was confused.

"To put it simple… Naruto is now a psycho going out to literally kill Sasu'gay'." 

Everyone went from confused to shocked.

"Holy Crap." Said Shikamaru. "What do we do now?!"

"I guess all you guys can do is find Naruto and stop him." Gaara said. "Because right now I can't do anything."

"Alright," Sakura said. "We'll go find him."

Everyone but Hinata and Temari left.

"Can we stay here?" Temari asked Shizune.

"Go ahead, Gaara could use the company." Shizune replied.

"Th-thank you." Hinata said.

-

Meanwhile… Sasuke was walking back to the sound dorms.

"I knock someone down the stairs and get suspended." He sighed to himself. "I'll never get to catch up on my work."

"Sasuke." A demonic voice said catching his attention.

He turned around and saw Naruto. "Well how have you been Nar'boo'to?"

"Sasuke." Naruto said with the demonic voice. He charged at him sending him flying 20 feet into the side of the dumpster. He looked around and didn't see Naruto anywhere. He felt 2 hands grab his head. He looked up and saw Naruto with red eyes. Naruto threw him by the head into the dorm building. He fell from the wall. Naruto grabbed his leg and slammed him back into the wall 4 times. Sasuke lost consciousness. Naruto's eyes turned back to his original blue eyes.

"What happened?" He asked himself. He looked around and saw Sasuke. "What happened to you?!" He heard no reply. He checked his pulse. "Still alive. Well, whoever did this to you is my new hero."

"Naruto!!!" He heard Sakura's voice and turned around to see her running towards him. She stopped right in front of him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," He looked back at Sasuke. "But Sasu'gay' will need a visit to the hospital. Whoever did that is my hero."

"Uhhh, yeah." She said. "Let's tell Orochimaru about this."

"Yeah, After all he was our friend, believe it."

-

Later that day… Gaara was walking back to his room and saw Naruto waiting for him.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Replied Gaara. "I don't have any broken bones. Just some minor cuts and bruises. I saw Sasuke being carried off campus on a stretcher. What happened?"

"I don't know. When I heard that he knocked you down the stairs, I just blacked out, and when I woke up, I saw him like that. I don't know who did that, but he's my new hero, believe it."

"So, you have no idea who did it?"

"None." He laid in his bed. "I'm a little tired. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, good night Naruto."

"Good night, Gaara."

-

Meanwhile… At the hospital. Itachi was standing over Sasuke.

"You are pathetic." He told his brother. "I should squash you like a bug right now." He put his hand up. "But, you can still be of us to me. Since you didn't hold your ground against Kyuubi, I'm going to us you to find someone who could."

End of Chapter 24

-

Author's Note: Itachi seems more like a bad now. Do you agree? What will happen next? What about Lee and Neji? And what will Gaara do about Kyuubi and Itachi? Find out in the next chapter.


	25. Sadness, Hatred, Love

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 25

The next day… the school was in the middle of a thunderstorm, so none of the students were allowed to leave their dorm buildings. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru were sitting in the lounge staring at the rain through the window.

"Today sucks for a Sunday." Kiba said.

"I agree," Naruto said. "Sundays are supposed to be sunny days, believe it."

"Hey, Gaara?" Shikamaru said getting Gaara's attention. "You're not used to rain, are you?"

"No I'm not." Gaara replied. "But I've read about it in stories and have always wanted to see it." He kept staring out the window. "It's beautiful."

Everyone stared at him. He kept staring at the rain, and then noticed someone out there. He stood from his seat. "There's someone out there!"

"What?!?!" The other's said in shock. They looked out, and also saw who it was.

"It's Itachi!" Kiba said. "What's he doing here?!"

Gaara ran out of the building.

"Gaara wait!!!" Naruto screamed, but he was already outside. "What's he doing?! He'll get in so much trouble, believe it."

-

Gaara ran right to Itachi.

"Itachi!" He screamed getting his attention. "What are you doing here?!"

"I found another demon!" Itachi replied. "I need your help."

"I know about Kyuubi and how to bring him out! You can't fool me!!!!"

"How did you know?!" He was a little surprised.

"Sasuke told me everything. Except for how to bring him out, but after my fight with him, I know you plan to use me to anger Naruto and bring out Kyuubi. So, find yourself a new hostage."

"I did." He smirked.

"Gaara!!" Gaara saw Sakura tied up to the flagpole. "Help me!"

"You monster!" He swung his fist towards him. Itachi grabs his fist.

"You won't be able to hurt me like that." He said crushing his hand. "If you want her, you have to do better than that."

Gaara pulled his hand back. Itachi charged at him. Gaara moved with a surprisingly incredible speed and kicked him in the side of face, sending him flying.

"H-how?!" Itachi picked him back up.

"As you said, sadness, hatred, love, control these emotions you can do anything." Gaara started. "My sadness for Sakura, My friendship –another type of love- for Naruto, and my hatred towards you. Makes me unstoppable."

Itachi stood. "Remember this, as long as Naruto and Kyuubi are one. I will always return."

"Yes and I be ready."

Itachi ran of. Gaara went to untie Sakura.

"You okay, Sakura?" He said untying her.

"I'll be fine." She replied. "So you can do anything now?"

"Only when the three intense emotions arise." He finished untying her. "You should head back to you dorm building."

"Way ahead of you." She kissed him on the check. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied not really caring about the slight kiss.

She ran back to her dorm. He turned and ran back to his before Kakashi noticed.

-

He ran in and saw the others staring at him.

"What?!" He asked.

"What happened out there?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi tried to bring you out, Naruto. He had Sakura."

"Did you stop him?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, you guys don't have to worry about him for a while."

"That's good to know." Shikamaru said. "Oh and that reminds me, Lee called."

"How's Neji doing?!"

"Surgery was a success. He'll be back to normal in a few days. He's still feeling a little sick from the laughing gas."

"When will they be back?"

"He said they'll be back at the end of the week most likely. Am I still needed in the band?"

"Of course Shikamaru. Lee said he was leaving the band permanently. We still need you're help, especially with the song we're doing for the spring break tribute show."

"That's right." Naruto said. "All the old bands that got to the final round of the Battle of the Bands, and Kiba, Lee, and I did make the finals with three other bands. So Jounin might also play."

"Sweet," Gaara looked around for Kakashi. "He's must be sleeping, come one guys. We still need to practice that song; Spring break will be in a few weeks."

"Alright!!!" The others said.

End of Chapter 25

-

Authors Note: It seems Itachi is finally showing his true colors. What song are they doing in the Spring Break tribute show? What are the other bands doing? Find out in the next chapter with more songs than I've done before."


	26. Spring Break Tribute Concert

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 26

It was finally Friday, the day of the Spring Break Tribute Show. Gaara and the others were back stage getting their equipment ready. They saw Sasuke in an arm cast with his band.

"Wow!" Kiba said. "He got out of the hospital early."

"Darn it!" Naruto said. "I wished he would be in there for a month."

"We all did." Gaara said holding his Ibanez.

"Hey, guys." A familiar voice said.

They turned and saw Shino with a Fender Telecaster that looked like it was covered in bugs standing with Kankuro and an older guy with a Fender Strat bass with waves on it.

"Hey, little bro." Kankuro said.

"Hey, Kankuro." Gaara replied.

"Who are you?" They older kid asked.

"I'm Gaara, Kankuro's brother. You must be Haku." Gaara said.

"Yes," Haku replied. "We're the first band up so you guys enjoy the show."

"We will, Haku." Naruto said.

They walked off towards their stuff.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto said. "Sakura was wondering why you're not playing your Paul Reid Smith."

"I don't want anyone to know I have it." He replied. "It decreases the chance of it getting stolen."

"Oh"

-

They noticed Tsunade walk on the stage.

"Welcome student and faculty." She started. "Welcome to another Spring Break Tribute concert." Everyone cheered. "Now to introduce the first tribute song. Here they are… Spider Puppets redoing Smells Like Teen Spirit from Nirvana!"

Haku, Shino and Kankuro walked on stage. Haku went to his mic and stand, Shino went to the other mic and stand, and Kankuro went to the 7 piece drum set. Shino started playing the intro. Then the others started playing. Haku went right back to his mic and stand.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends  
its fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overboard and self-assured  
Oh, no, I know a dirty word_

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
Hello, Hello, Hello_

With the lights, out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah

Hey...Yay

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group (tribe) has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
Hello, Hello, Hello_

With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah

Hey...Yay

Shino start playing the solo.__

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh, yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
Hello, Hello, Hello_

With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido

Yeah a denial  
A denial!

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

Everyone in the stands cheered. Tsunade walked back on stage.

"That was awesome!" She started. "But why did you guys redo that song."

Shino walked to the mic in front of him. "Well, we were inspired by Nirvana and I learned guitar listen to their Nevermind Album."

"Well that was good to know." She replied. "Now give us a minute for the next band to get ready."

-

Gaara saw everyone the girls with their equipment getting ready.

"You guys are next?" He asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "We're excited too."

"I'm excited for you guys." He said.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata asked. "D-do you have any p-plans for spring break?"

"No," He started. "I highly doubt Temari and Kankuro's dad would want to see me, and Naruto was going to have me spend it with him and Tsunade, but he said never mind because he said you don't want to be near Tsunade on spring break."

"H-h-how would like to b-b-be go with m-me to meet m-m-my family for it?" She asked. "D-d-dad said it was a g-g-good idea. I told him a-a-about you."

"Wait! Your dad?! Did you tell him I'm an ex-killer?"

"N-n-no, it's n-n-not important."

"… I would like to meet the rest of you're family."

"Th-thank you! I promise y-you won't be disappointed."

"Okay."

They noticed Tsunade walk back on stage.

"Alright everyone," She started. "Time to introduce the next band. This band is an inspiration to all girls. Here they are… Sunshine Fan doing Barracuda from Heart!!"

Everyone cheered as Temari and the other girls went on stage and started playing the song. Temari started to sing.

_So this ain't the end - I saw you again today  
I had to turn my heart away  
Smiled like the Sun - kisses for everyone  
And tales - it never fails!_

You lying so low in the weeds  
I bet you gonna ambush me  
You'd have me down on my knees  
Now wouldn't you, Barracuda?

Back over Time we were all trying for free  
Met up with porpoise and me  
No right no wrong you're selling a Song - a name  
Whisper game

If the real thing don't do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn into the wick  
Aren't you, Barracuda?

"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said  
Dive down deep now save my head  
You... I think you got the blues too.

All that night and all the next  
Swam without looking back  
Made for the western pools -silly fools

If the real thing don't do the trick No!  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn into the whack  
Barra-Barracuda

The crowd started to cheer. Tsunade walked back on stage.

"You girls are really something else." She said. "But why a song from Heart?"

"Heart was a good inspiration for other women." Temari started. "And we wanted to remind everyone how amazing they really were."

"That's so true." She started. "Hang tight everyone, last years winners will be up next."

-

Gaara saw Sasuke and his friends walking towards the stage. All their equipment was black. Zaku had a Gibson Flying V, Kabuto had a Gibson Les Paul, and Kin had a Jackson bass.

"We'll save it for the stage." Said Sasuke in his arm cast.

"Agreed." Gaara said.

-

Tsunade walked back on stage.

"The next band won last years Battle of The Band." She started. "I'm proud to introduce… Sasuke and The Sound Nins doing their version of You Give Love A Bad Name from Bon Jovi!"

Everyone cheered as they walked on stage. Zaku and Sasuke went to their mic and stands.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love, a bad name_

Zaku stopped singing.__

FUCK YOU!

Everyone started to play.__

An angel's smile is what you sell  
Promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
Passion's a prison, you can't break free

Sasuke stopped screaming as Zaku went back to his mic.__

Whoa!  
You're a loaded gun  
Yeah, whoa...  
There's nowhere to run

Sasuke started screaming again.

_  
No one can save you  
The damage is done_

Zaku started singing when Sasuke stopped screaming.__

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part when you play your games  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

Zaku stopped singing as Sasuke started screaming again.__

You paint that smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream; you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

Zaku started singing again.__

Whoa!  
You're a loaded gun  
Whoa...  
There's nowhere to run

Sasuke got back to screaming.

_  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

Zaku Started singing again__

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part when you play your games  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  


Zaku started the solo. He finished the solo and got back to singing.

_  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darlin' You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your games  
You give love a bad name_

Sasuke screamed the last part.__

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part when you play your games  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

They stopped playing. Everyone went crazy. Tsunade walked next to Zaku.

"You guys did it again!" She said. "Why a song from Bon Jovi anyways."

"We'll most of us were inspired by them to start our own band." Zaku replied.

"Interesting," She replied. "Hold tight everyone we have 2 bands left."

-

Gaara and the others were getting ready.

"So you're going to spend Spring Break with Hinata." Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "You going with Temari?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru pulled out his pony tail. His hair went down the sides of his face.

"Whoa!!" Kiba said.

"Don't be so surprised." Shikamaru told them. "Temari likes it up, but just this once I want to have it down."

-

Tsunade went to the middle of the stage again.

"Everyone," She started. "I hate to inform you that NKL has broken up, But Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba are back with Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Gaara. Here they are Leaves in the Sand doing Who Wants To Live Forever from Queen!"

Everyone cheered as Gaara and the other went to their respective spots. Gaara started to sing and play guitar.

_There's no time for us.  
There's no place for us.  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us?_

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh.

There's no chance for us.  
It's all decided for us.  
This world has only one sweet melody,  
Set aside for us.

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh.

Who dares to love forever?  
Oh, when love must die?

Kiba started doing the solo.__

Then touch my tears with your lips.  
Touch my world with your fingertips.

And we can have forever!  
And we can love forever!  
Forever is our today.

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today.

Who waits forever anyway?

Everyone cheered louder than they did for Sasuke's band. Tsunade walked up to Gaara.

"Freddy Mercury would be proud." She said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Why that song anyways?" She asked.

"Well, It's my girlfriend's favorite song and Queen's music is something everyone can enjoy."

"Good answer, the biggest band will be coming up soon." She said as Gaara and the other's left the stage.

-

Hinata ran and kissed Gaara after they left the stage. They separated.

"Are you going to kiss me after every song I sing?" He asked.

"N-n-no, I'm just really h-h-happy that you did m-m-my favorite song." She told him. They started to kiss again.

-

Tsunade went on stage to introduce the last band.

"First I would like to thank you all for being here." She started. "Now it is time for the last band. They are the school's official band. Here they are… Jounin redoing We Are The Champions from Queen."

Everyone cheered as Iruka, with an Ibanez S Bass, Kakashi, With a white Paul Reid Smith with birds on the neck, Anko, with a Shecter classic with a vine on the neck, Gai walking to his drums set that everyone used, and a girl that Gaara found out was Kurenai walked to their places. She started to sing.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
And I need to go on and on and on and on_

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You've bought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

Everyone cheered when they finished. Tsunade went to back on stage for the last time.

"Amazing! You guys are always amazing." She said.

"Thank you." Said Kurenai. "Just like Gaara said, Queen's music is something everyone can enjoy."

"Exactly!" Tsunade said. "I hope everyone enjoyed this year's show. Now go pack some of your thing if you're leaving for spring break. Have a good week off everyone!"

Everyone started to leave the auditorium.

-

Gaara finish packing and grabbed his Paul Reid Smith that was in its case.

'Spring Break with Hinata. I'm so excited!' He thought leaving his room with some of his things and his key. He locked the door and the way out.

-

He met Hinata in at the school gates.

"Hey Hinata, When will you're dad be here?" He asked her.

"He'll be h-h-h-here in a few m-m-minutes." She replied. "Which guitar are y-y-you bringing."

"My Paul Reid Smith. I didn't play it at the concert, so I'll practice with it so you can see it."

"T-t-thank you again, f-f-for the song."

"Hey, I enjoyed playing it."

They started to kiss.

End of Chapter 26

-

Author's Note: This chapter took forever to write. I had Sasuke and the Sound Nins do you give love a bad name because it was redone by Atreyu, and Leaves in the Sand redid Who Wants to Live Forever because Breaking Benjamin redid for a tribute album and both redone songs are awesome. What will Hinata's dad think of Gaara? Who else will Gaara meet? Find out in the next chapter.


	27. Movies and Little Sister

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 27

Gaara and Hinata were riding in the back of her dad's limo with Neji as the driver.

"N-n-Neji, where's d-d-dad?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"Uncle Hiashi had a meeting." He answered. "And you 2 are lucky I pick you up, because he would've freaked out if he saw you guys making out."

Gaara and Hinata both blushed.

"Hey, Neji?" Gaara asked. "Are you doing okay now?"

"Yeah" He replied. "I just felt sick from the pain killer they gave me after my surgery."

"That's good to know. Where's Lee anyways?" Gaara asked.

"Uncle Hiashi doesn't know I'm bisexual yet. So, Lee's going to a drummers' convention with Gai-sensei." He turned onto the highway. "Feel free to watch a movie back there in case you get board. The movies in the seat. Just lift up the middle seat. The DVD player is right next to them and the TV is right behind me."

Gaara lifted the seat and saw 15 different movies next to a Sony DVD player. He turned towards Neji and saw the plasma flat screen 30 inch TV.

"What movie do you want to watch, Hinata?" He asked her.

"Is T-Tristen and Isolde in t-t-there?" She asked. "T-That's my f-f-favorite movie."

He looked. "Yep, here it is." He pulled it out and turned on the DVD player. The TV turned on with it. "That's cool." He put the movie in the DVD drive and found the remote next to the player and picked it up. "I heard that this is a really good movie."

"It is, I l-love it."

He played the movie. Hinata moved closer to him when it started. He put his arm around her.

-

After the movie ended… Gaara was tearing a little.

"That was such a sad ending." He said still tearing.

"Yeah" She agreed. "I-I was b-b-balling when I f-f-first saw it."

They started to kiss.

"Guys, we're almost their!" Neji yelled. "You might want to separate!"

They quickly separated. "Thanks for the warning Neji." Gaara said a little disappointed.

"No problem." He replied. "We'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"T-thank you." Hinata said. "Oh and G-Gaara?" She got his attention. "P-please don't mention that I-I'm in a band, p-please?"

"Don't worry, I won't." He said.

"Th-thank you!" She hugged him. He hugged her back.

-

They arrived at the mansion that was so called Hinata's home… Gaara stared at it for awhile while Neji got his bags and guitar.

"You guys didn't tell me you were rich." He said.

"Well, d-d-dads business makes a l-lot of money." Hinata told him.

"Wait! Your last name's Hyuuga right?" He turned to her. "As in Hyuuga Industries?"

"Y-y-yes." She replied. "Oh! You s-s-still need to m-m-my little sister."

"Little sister?!" He was a little surprised.

"Yeah, s-s-she must be waiting f-f-for us." She turned to Neji. "N-Neji let G-Gaara help you w-with those."

Gaara walked to the car and grabbed his bags and guitar.

"You brought you're Ibanez?" Neji asked.

"No, it's my Paul Reid Smith. I got it from that band… Akatsuki after you were sent to the hospital." He replied.

"Oh! Akatsuki played after I went under the knife? I'm glad I missed it." He picked up his and Hinata's bags. "I hate Akatsuki! They're too much into demons and killing people."

"I agree." Agreed Gaara. "But this guitar is beautiful."

"It must be. You better play that with the others soon, and Shikamaru is actually a great drummer."

"I know. I didn't expect that from him. He even has a 7 piece drum set, so he was used to Gai-sensei's drums."

"Wow, so he practices with a 7 piece. That's awesome."

"Ahem, g-guys?" Hinata said getting their attention. "Hanabi is waiting for us."

"Oh right." Neji said.

-

They entered the mansion… They saw a young girl Gaara was thinking was around 11 or 12 years old with eyes like Hinata's and Neji's. She was wearing a pink shirt with the words "Who are you calling Shrimp!?" on it with a pair of blue shorts. Her hair was a little longer than Hinata's.

"Hinata!!!" She yelled hugging her.

"H-h-hey Hanabi." She said to her sister.

Hanabi and Hinata separated. Hanabi looked at Gaara.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked her sister. "He's a good catch."

Hinata blushed. "Th-thank you, sis."

Hanabi walked around Gaara eyeing him the entire time.

"You were lucky sis. You got him before any other girl could."

"H-H-Hanabi!!!!!"

"What?!" She looked at her sister. "We should go shopping before daddy gets home. He won't be here until later tonight anyways. All 4 of us."

"Sounds fun to me." Gaara said.

"What?!?!?!?!" Neji asked shocked.

"Yeah, I could see more of the town and also take a look at some things at the mall." He replied to Neji.

"W-w-what about our b-b-b-bags?" Hinata asked.

"We'll just leave them here. Now let's go."

"In a s-s-second, Hanabi."

"Okay!" Hanabi said running out the door.

Hinata turned to Gaara. "S-s-sorry about th-that."

"It's okay. It's good that you have such a close little sister." He replied.

"Yeah, now let's get going. Knowing Hanabi, she would probably try driving a car herself." Said a scared Neji.

They walked out the same door Hanabi ran out of.

End of Chapter 27

-

Author's Note: I don't know how Hanabi is in the anime, so I just thought of an average annoying little relative. If you don't have a little sister, you're lucky. When will Gaara meet Hinata's dad? What will happen at the mall? How will Gaara react to everything? Just wait and find out in the next chapter.


	28. The Mall and Hiashi

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 28

At the mall… Gaara, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi were at a clothing store looking in different sections. Gaara and Neji were in the men's section and Hinata and Hanabi were in the girls' section.

"Hey, Neji?" Gaara asked his friend. "Why does Hinata stutter? I know it's not because she's nervous."

"… We don't like to talk about it," Started Neji. "But when we were little, Hinata got caught in a car crash with her mother, her mother died and her vocal cords got damaged. It's been hard for her to say some words since then."

"Oh," Gaara replied putting a shirt back up. "So that also explains why she didn't tell me about her mother."

"Yeah, she wasn't the same after that." Neji took a look at a pair of jeans. "We tried everything to make her open up to others, but nothing worked. Until you showed up."

"What do you mean?"

"She's coming around to her old self since she met you. She even sang in her band, but we both missed it. Shikamaru told me about it."

"Yeah," Gaara grabbed a red shirt with a guitar on it. "So I'm like her doorway to others?"

"You can say that." He picked out a white plain shirt with long sleeves. "It is proof that she really has fallen in love for the first time."

"Love?"

"Love can do wonders to people. You should know that as well as she knows."

"You're right. Since she came into my live, I stopped being afraid of being close to others. That's why I joined Naruto's band, and why I admitted to the fact that I killed someone. I really do love her, that's why I never want to leave her."

"As Lee told me once, the power of love never fails." He grabbed a pair of jeans. "Of course that was back when we were friends and he had an obsession with Sakura."

"Wow!" Gaara grabbed a pair of tight jeans. "I didn't know he liked Sakura. Guess he doesn't want to talk about it."

Hinata and Hanabi walked up to them each with 4 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, 3 skirts, and 3 pairs of shorts.

'Do we have to carry all that?' Gaara thought to himself.

"Come on guys we need to pay for all this." Said Hanabi. "You guys are getting only a shirt and a pair of jeans?"

"Yeah," Neji replied. "We don't really need a lot of clothes."

"Okay," She said. "You can just carry the bags then."

'I was hoping she wouldn't say that.' Gaara thought to himself.

-

Later… They were in the food court sitting at a table thinking about what to have for a late lunch.

"Hmmm, fast food, Chinese food, Pizza, or Ramen?" Hanabi asked.

"Chinese for me." Neji said. "I'm sick of ramen!"

"I'm just glad we get to sit down." Gaara said. "But Chinese does sound good."

"I-I agree." Hinata said smiling and sitting on Gaara's lap.

"I can wait to see what kids you 2 have." Hanabi joked making them both blush.

"Oh, by the way." Gaara said. "Is there a musician's store here? I need a mic and stand."

"Yeah," Hinata answered. "I-i-i-it's close by, r-r-right?"

"Yes, it is." Replied Neji. "I got my mic and stand there. They even do custom jobs for you. It takes them a day to paint the instruments though."

"Let's go after we eat." Hanabi said. "What do you guys want?"

"We'll all go and order ourselves. Your dad doesn't mind you using his credit card right?" Gaara asked.

"Well, we've used it so far. He did give it to me for a reason." Hanabi assured him. "Now let's get some food."

-

They finished eating and walked to the store Neji told them about. They entered the store. Gaara saw guitars, Basses, Drums, mics and stands, pianos, and tuners.

"They have everything." He said.

"Yeah," Said Neji. "Now let's get you a mic and stand."

Gaara walked off towards a mic the looked like Lee's but had a little difference to it. A man that worked there noticed him and walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'd like to get this mic." He answered.

"Oh the Nady classical, would you like the stand with it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll ring you it up."

-

They paid for his mic and stand and left.

"Good pick, Gaara." Neji said.

"Thanks, Neji." He replied. "Now I don't need yours anymore."

"Yeah, hey what time is it anyways?" Asked Neji.

Hanabi looked at her watch. "Its 3:30 pm. Daddy will be home in a few hours. He expects dinner made by the time he gets home."

"Th-then we s-s-should head back, n-n-now." Hinata said.

They started to walk out of the mall.

-

They arrived back at the mansion. They walked back in.

"Where should I put my things?" Gaara asked. "I mean, I can't just leave it here."

"I'll have the servants take it up to the spare room across from Hinata's room." Hanabi answered.

"Okay," Said Gaara. "Thanks, Hanabi."

"No problem. Just no sneaking at night."

Gaara and Hinata both blushed.

-

Later that night… They were sitting at the dinner table waiting for Hinata and Hanabi's dad.

"He should be here any minute." Hanabi said.

A man with eyes like theirs in a business suit with a white tie entered the room.

"Daddy!" Hanabi hugged her dad.

"Hey, Uncle Hiashi." Neji said.

"D-d-Dad!!!!" Hinata hugged him.

"Hinata?" Hiashi asked. "You seem better than you have been in a long time."

"B-because of my boyfriend, G-Gaara." She replied.

Gaara stood up. "Hello, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Call me Hiashi, Gaara." He said. "I owe you my thanks for helping Hinata."

"Thank you, Hiashi. But I didn't do much."

"None since, from now on you are a member of this family." Hiashi said.

"Family…" Tears started to swell in his eyes. "I've never had a real family," The tears of joy flowed down his face. "Thank you."

"We'll talk more tomorrow."

"T-Thank you, Hiashi." He continued to cry tears of joy. Hinata hugged him. He hugged her back.

End of Chapter 28

-

Author's Note: Sorry the ending is kind of lame. What will Gaara and Hiashi talk about? What will happen if he tells Hiashi the truth about his past? Find out in the next chapter.


	29. The Past and Family

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 29

Later that night… Gaara, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi were sitting together in the living room thinking of something to do.

"We should watch a movie!!" Hanabi yelled.

"But which movie?" Neji asked. "We have more movies than you can shake a stick at."

"H-h-how about a c-c-comedy?" Asked Hinata.

"We could use a good laugh after a long day." Gaara said.

"I agree." Neji said. "After that amazing tribute concert, getting here, and shopping. We do need a good laugh."

"How about A Series of Unfortunate Events?" Hanabi asked. "That movie left me laughing for hours."

"Sounds good." Gaara said.

-

After the movie… Hanabi was laughing while Neji noticed that Gaara was very quiet.

"Gaara," He said checking on his friend. "Oh boy, quiet please." He started to whisper making Hanabi stop laughing and got Hinata's attention. "Gaara's sleeping."

They looked at him.

"H-how long has h-h-h-he been o-o-out?" Hinata asked. "I-I'll get him a b-b-blanket."

Hinata walked up the stairs.

"Should we wake him?" Hanabi asked.

"No," Replied Neji. "He needs his sleep."

Hinata came back down with a black blanket.

"H-h-he needs a p-p-pillow." Hinata said putting the blanket on him.

"Let's use a throw pillow." Hanabi said grabbing a throw pillow on the other side of the couch. "Lift his head."

They lifted his head and she put it under his head.

"We should head to bed." Neji said yawning. "It's late."

"I-i-I agree." Hinata said.

-

The next morning… Gaara woke up and saw that he was still in the living room.

"I guess I dosed off during the movie." He said to himself.

"Good morning, Gaara." Hiashi said behind Gaara, scaring him. "Would you like some juice?"

"Mango juice, if you have any." Replied Gaara sitting up.

"I'll have my servants get you some." He walked out of the living room.

'So much for a good first impression.' Gaara thought to himself.

Hiashi came back with 2 full glasses. One with Mango juice for Gaara and one full of apple juice for himself.

"Here." He said giving Gaara his glass.

"Thanks." Replied Gaara. He chugged the juice down. "Oh, man! It's been so long."

"Oh, yeah I hope you don't mind, but Hinata told me you were from Suna. So I had some servants get some ingredients and Suna recipes for you."

"Thank you, the food was the only thing I enjoyed in Suna."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I better tell you the truth before anyone else does. But, I was the result of a rape. The Mayor's wife was the victim and Shukaku, a man that was full of evil, was the rapist. He was executed shortly after. I was born 9 months after, my mom died giving birth to me. I didn't even know her name."

"Oh, so what happened after that?"

"After I was born, The Mayor and his 2 kids, my brother and sister, move here, away from me. My uncle on my mother's side watch after me. But, because of how I was born, parents told their kids not to play with me and older kids made fun of me. Then one day I made a choice to treat others… The same way they treated me."

"I don't think that was the best choice."

"I know now, and my uncle was always working when I came home from school, so I also learned to take care of myself. 6 years after I made a choice…"

**Flashback**

12 year old Gaara wearing his eye liner and a red school uniform was sitting with the principle in his office.

"Gaara that was the thirtieth kid you sent to the hospital. All he did was look at you." The principle said.

"They looked at me the wrong way. They deserved it." He replied.

"You need to find a better way to communicate with your teachers and fellow classmates."

"Who cares, they treated me like garbage since I was born you pathetic meat sack."

The principle stood up. "I tried to be nice to you, but I'm sorry, you're here by expelled from this school for life. Take your things and get out. I'll let your uncle know about this."

**End of Flashback**

Hiashi was shocked. "So you got kicked out of school?"

"Yes," Replied Gaara. "At first I was angry, but while I walked home, I started to cry. I stopped at a gas station to clean up. Things just got worse when I got home…"

**Flashback**

Young Gaara walked in his house and saw his uncle waiting for him.

"Your principle called, he said you got expelled." His uncle said holding a whip.

"Yes, I did." He said.

His uncle whipped him in the back, ripping his shirt. "You are the symbol of a monster. You killed my sister. I hate you; it's all you're fault." He tried to whip him again, but Gaara stopped him.

"I didn't choose to be born. I didn't choose for my mom to die. I'm not the monster here, you are!" He yanked the whip from his hands, got behind him and started to strangle him. His uncle tried to fight back, but failed. Gaara notice his uncle stopped fighting back but still didn't let go. He checked his pulse, and didn't feel anything. He dropped the whip and his uncle's corps and stared in shock. "What have I done? I kill him. I really am a monster."

"Murderer!!" Shouted a voice outside the house.

**End of Flashback**

"… I willingly went with the police."

Tears started forming in Hiashi's eyes. "That's so sad. Because of how they treated you, you killed your own uncle."

"In court, I did something no one will ever forget…"

**Flashback**

Young Gaara in a black tuxedo with a red shirt and no tie was standing in a court room with the judge and an officer.

"Sabaku no Gaara, you stand accused of murdering Yashamaru-"

"I did it." He said interrupting the judge. He walked over to the officer, took his hand cuffs and put them on himself. "Take me away officer. How long, judge."

"Um, um, four years of juvenile detention." He banged his hammer. "Case dismissed."

**End of Flashback**

"… What I did showed the world that I know what I did was wrong." Gaara finished.

"You did the right thing." Hiashi dried his tears. "That also shows that you are not the same Gaara you once were back then."

"Yes," A servant filled Gaara's glass back up with mango juice. "After I served my time in Juvie, the government moved me here and my sister's and brother's dad enrolled me here as Subaku Gaara, as a way to hide my appearance."

"I just have a few questions. 1. How did you get a guitar and other stuff like that? 2. When did you get that tattoo? And 3. Did you get an education in Juvie?"

"My uncle would leave me with a thousand dollars on my birthday to get myself something and on year I got myself a custom Ibanez S. I even got to play it in Juvie. I got my tattoo when I was 6; there is not much of an age limit for tattoos. Yes, I got a great education in Juvie."

"It's good that you're honest to me. That shows a real sign of being an adult." He stood up. "I'm glad I could talk to you this morning."

"I'm glad I could trust you. I love Hinata, and I just hope you still approve of me." Gaara also stood up.

"Like I said before, you are now a member of this family."

"Thank you, for giving me what I always needed… A family."

-

In the other room… Hinata was in front of the door. She heard everything they said. She started crying tears of joy.

End of Chapter 29

-

Author's Note: I know, bad ending. So, now you know everything about Gaara's past. Will anything change between Gaara and Hinata? What about Naruto and the others? Find out in the next chapter.


	30. Phone Call

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 30

Later that day… Gaara was in his temporary room playing his Paul Reid Smith.

"I just need to put some words to this song, and get the others involved." He said to himself. "This could be the best song we ever did."

He heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's H-h-Hinata, can I c-c-come in?" She asked on the other side.

"Go ahead, it's not locked." He replied still holding his guitar.

She walked into his room. "Is t-t-that your n-n-new guitar?"

"Yes it is."

"It's b-b-beautiful."

"Thank you, but I don't want to play it in public yet." He put the guitar on his bed. "I don't want anyone to steal it from me."

"R-r-right, I c-c-can understand th-that." She sat next to him. "I h-h-heard you t-talking to d-d-dad."

"Oh, you heard all that?"

"Y-yes, but w-why didn't you let m-m-me see you ch-chest?"

"When my uncle whipped my back, the front turned and split my chest open. Leaving a scar." He lifted his shirt and showed a scar that went across his chest.

"Wow! T-t-that's terrible."

He put his shirt back down. "I know, but I do regret killing him. All though, if I didn't I wouldn't of met you."

They started to kiss. They hear a knock on the door. Hanabi walked in.

"Gaara!" She yelled.

They quickly pulled away. "What is it, Hanabi?" He asked.

"You have a phone call. I think it's your sister… Temari right?"

"Yes."

She handed the phone to him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Gaara you doing okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm doing great. How are you doing?"

"_Great, I'm with Shikamaru this week. We're having a great time together. We just got back from a water park."_

"That's great, We got me a mic and stand yesterday and I'm not sure about our plans today. Wait if you just got back, doesn't that mean you spent last night there."

"_Yeah, Shikamaru and I got a little carried away last night and fell asleep there."_

"No one could find you there?"

"_Yeah, we fell asleep after I gave Shikamaru a free ride."_

"Okay, I got the idea."

"_Alright, are you planning something special for Hinata?"_

"Not what you're thinking, but I can't say because she's right here next to me."

"_Really, let me talk to her!"_

"Alright."

He gave the phone to Hinata. "She wants to talk to you."

She took the phone. "T-t-Temari?"

"_Hey, Hinata has Gaara been a good boy so far?"_

"Yes, d-d-don't worry about h-him, he's b-b-been good s-so far."

"_Good, how have you been so far?"_

"G-g-good, and h-h-hearing you t-talking to Gaara, y-y-you and Sh-Shikamaru had lots of f-f-fun."

Temari laughed on the other side. _"Yeah you can say that. Oh, and Naruto wanted to let Gaara know that everyone else is doing great."_

"I-i-I'll tell him that."

"_Thanks, Hinata! So what are your plans today?"_

"D-d-dad didn't t-tell me yet. H-h-he has everything p-planned for the w-w-week."

"_Sweet, oh Shikamaru wants to talk to Gaara."_

"O-o-okay." She handed him the phone. "S-sh- Shikamaru wants to t-talk to you."

"Thanks, Hinata." He took the phone. "Shikamaru?"

"_Hey, Gaara. Have you been working on any songs?"_

"Yeah one, but it still needs lyrics."

"_I have some lyrics, what's your e-mail; I'll send it to you."_

"Oh, my e-mail is, desert child at yahoo dot com."

_"If you get something from, drummerboy at a.o.l. dot com, that's from me _." 

"Okay, I'll check it here later today."

"_Cool, see you at next week."_

"Yeah, bye."

Gaara hung up the phone. He turned to Hinata. "He's doing well. Remind me to check me e-mail later."

"O-okay, she s-said everyone e-else was d-doing great."

"That's good to know." They moved closer to each other. "Now where were we?"

They started to kiss again.

End of Chapter 30

-

Author's Note: This one's mostly monolog because they were just talking on the phone, nothing else. What will they do later on? Will Hanabi tell everyone they were kissing? What song is Shikamaru sending Gaara? Find out in the next chapter.


	31. Water Park and Guitars

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 31

A little while later… Gaara, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Hiashi were riding in the back of the limo. Gaara looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked.

"We're going to the beach." Hiashi replied.

"The beach?!" Gaara was startled. "I can't swim. I never could learn in Suna."

"Oh," Hiashi turned to the driver. "Driver, change of plans, take us to Roaring Waters."

"The water park! Yay!" Hanabi yelled. "Thank you Gaara!"

"I don't have any swim shorts." Gaara said. "I need to get some."

"The shop there has some." Neji said. "We'll get you a pair."

"Thanks."

"I c-c-can teach y-you how to s-swim there." Hinata said.

"Thank you, Hinata." Gaara hugged her.

"N-no problem." She hugged him back.

-

They got to Roaring Waters and bought Gaara a pair of black and orange swim shorts. He went into the changing room. He came out without his shirt showing everyone his scare.

"Oh wow!" Hanabi said.

"Your right about that Hanabi." Neji agreed.

"You got that from your uncle's whip?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Now let's go have some fun."

-

A few water slides later… Hinata and Gaara were at the swimming pool. Hinata was teaching Gaara how to swim.

"Gaara, when y-y-you don't want t-t-to move around, k-k-kick you feet in t-t-the water to k-k-keep your h-h-head up." She said.

He tried it. "Hey it works!" He said.

"Y-you're a f-f-fast learner." She said getting into the pool with him.

He started swimming around the pool. "This is really easy. I'll be ready for the school pool."

She caught up to him. "Y-you're not t-that fast."

"I just remembered something with Sasu'gay's band. Shino told me Kabuto was lead guitarist, but why did Zaku do the solo?"

"T-th-they decided to switch p-p-places, because Z-Zaku can d-d-do solos e-e-easier with h-h-his guitar."

"Yeah, the Gibson Flying V is great for solos, better than the Les Paul."

"I-i-I would like to l-l-learn guitar."

"I could teach you, but you need a guitar first."

"I-I guess I h-h-have to tell d-d-dad about t-the band."

"Yeah, you need to explain why you want a guitar. Go and tell him now, I'll be fine here."

"O-o-okay." She got out of the water. "I-i-I'll be right b-b-back."

She left the pool.

'Good luck, Hinata.' He thought to himself. 'I think I'll help her get a guitar.'

-

Later, on the way back to the house… They stopped at a musician store bigger than the one at the mall.

"Well Hinata, Go pick out a guitar. Gaara, I know you play guitars and know a lot about them. You should help her get a good beginners guitar." Hiashi said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Hiashi." Gaara said.

Hinata walked out of the car followed by Gaara.

-

In the store… Hinata and Gaara were in the guitar section.

"We should get you a good beginner's guitar." He said.

"Y-y-y-yeah." She agreed. "W-would a Silvertone be a g-good one?"

"Yes, it would." He looked at a guitar that looked like a Fender Strat with a different machine head that was white and pale purple that looked like Hinata's eyes. "This is a Silvertone."

Hinata walked over next to him. "It's really nice."

"Yes, we'll get this one."

-

Later… They were back at the house. Gaara was tuning Hinata's guitar for her.

"G-g-Gaara, dad told me that there are a l-l-l-lot of different Paul Reid Smiths. W-w-what type is yours?" She asked him.

"It's a 513 model. It works really well. I never thought I would like a guitar more than my Ibanez." He replied. He finished tuning her guitar. He handed it to her. "Here, it's all ready for playing."

"T-thank you, I l-love you."

"I love you too." He grabbed his guitar.

They started kissing still holding both their guitars.

End of Chapter 31

-

Author's Note: I put Silvertone guitars in this because I play one and they are good for beginners. But, I'm hoping to get an Ibanez or a PRS soon. Why was Hiashi so cheerful? Why does Hinata want to learn guitar? Find out in the next chapter.


	32. Back to the Academy

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 32

The week ended… It was the last day at the Hyuuga house for Gaara, then back to the academy with Hinata and Neji.

"I can't believe the week flew by so fast." He said to himself packing his things. "I'm going to miss Hiashi and Hanabi." He finished packing. "Well, best get this out to the car."

He walked out of the room with all his bags.

-

Outside the house… Hinata and Neji were saying there goodbyes to the Hiashi and Hanabi.

"You guys will be back for the summer right?" Hanabi asked.

"I'll be here for all of summer," Neji said. "But Hinata will be spending summer with her band."

"Y-y-yes, sorry." Hinata said.

"It's okay," Hiashi said. "We'll see you at Battle of the Bands. Gaara's band with be playing too, right?"

"Yes I will." Gaara said walking out, startling everyone. "Ready to go?"

"We are," Neji said. "But we need one last thing." He pulled out his digital camera. "We need a group photo."

"I'll be right back with someone to hold it for us." Hiashi said walking into the house.

"So, we don't see you until Battle of the Bands?" Hanabi asked Gaara.

"Yeah, If we make it to the final part, will be playing a lot more." He replied. "So, you might see more of me and Hinata later if we make the finals."

"Right," She hugged him. "You be good to Hinata, got it?"

"Got it." He said back.

They separated. Hiashi came back out with a servant.

"Okay," Hiashi said getting the camera from Neji. "The flash doesn't need to be on with the sun out. So, just wait for me to tell you."

"Yes, sir." The servant said.

Hiashi stood next to Hanabi, who jumped onto Neji's back. Neji stood next to Hiashi with her on his back. Hinata stood next to Neji. Gaara hugged Hinata from the back.

"Okay" Hiashi said getting everyone to smile.

The servant snapped the picture. He handed it back to Neji. Hanabi got off Neji's back and Gaara stopped hugging Hinata.

"Okay, let's get our stuff in the car and get back to the academy." Neji said.

They started putting their thing in the trunk of the limo.

"You kids be careful, okay?" Hiashi asked.

"Okay!" Neji said for the others.

They finished putting there things in the limo. Gaara walked up to Hiashi.

"Thank you, Hiashi." He said. "For the first time in my life, I feel like part of a family."

"You welcome," He replied. "If you ever need a place to go on school breaks, There is always a room open for you here."

"Thank you." He said. "Well, I need to get going. Neji can get impatient sometimes."

"Alright," Hiashi said.

Gaara ran back to the car and climbed in the back with Hinata.

-

They got back to the academy… Gaara went to his dorm room. He walked in and saw Naruto waiting for him.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto said. "How was the Hyuuga house?"

"It was good." He said unpacking. "They welcomed me there. Treated me like a member of the family. How was your week?"

"It was fun, but Aunt Tsunade wore a bikini everywhere we went, believe it."

"It must've been embarrassing for you." He finished unpacking.

"Yeah, and at a spring concert featuring some punk bands she took her top off. Everyone stared at us." Naruto sat in his seat. "She is such a rock freak, Believe it."

"I believe it, Naruto." He sat next to him. "Oh, and did you get a copy of the song Shikamaru wrote?"

"Yeah, I did. It's really good."

"Yeah, of course he asked me to try screaming in it. So, I'm going to try screaming a little."

"Cool that might work out pretty well."

"I know. It's been a while since I screamed." He stood up. "We should look for the others."

"Oh, the only ones here are most likely Shikamaru and Temari. Everyone will get here later." Naruto also stood up.

"I still want to see them." He walked towards the door.

"Alright, let's go." He followed Gaara. "They should be in the cafeteria getting some lunch."

-

They reached the cafeteria… They looked around and saw Shikamaru and Temari eating. They walked up to them.

"Hey, sis." Gaara said getting Temari's attention.

"Gaara!" She hugged him. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago." He hugged her back. "How was your break?"

"It was good." Shikamaru said. "We went pretty much everywhere, and Temari got a new guitar that left me broke."

"You know I'm worth it." Temari told him.

"Okay, T.M.I!!!" Naruto yelled. "Anyways, what guitar did you get?"

"I got an Ibanez Prestige." Temari told them. "It's purple and white. It's really cool."

"It sounds cool." Said Gaara. "But can you please let go of me."

They separated. "Sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay." Gaara replied.

"Oh, and I also got some new cymbals for my drums." Shikamaru said. "They'll help for the song I wrote."

"Cool, will we get started on it when Kiba gets here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Answered Gaara.

End of Chapter 32

-

Author's Note: Not the best ending, but I couldn't think of anything. You'll find out why Hinata wants to learn guitar in the next chapter, and why Hiashi was so excited about Hinata getting a guitar. What is the Song Shikamaru wrote? Why does he want Gaara to scream in it? Find out in the next chapter.


	33. Blow Me Away

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 33

A few weeks later… Hinata and Tenten were in their dorm room. Hinata was practicing the three notes Gaara taught her and Tenten was looking for a pair of shorts.

"Hinata," Tenten said. "Do you know where my little jean shorts are?"

"T-the ones that a-a-are a size t-too small?" Asked Hinata. "Check t-the laundry."

"Gee, thanks. They aren't a size too small." She looked in the laundry basket outside their bathroom. "You're just jealous that I have the best butt."

"G-g-Gaara doesn't t-t-think that." She put her guitar down on her bed.

"Whatever, anyways why did you take up guitar?" She found the short-shorts she was looking for.

"J-j-just incase, k-k-keyboard isn't needed f-for a s-song."

"Ah, I see." She started to put on her shorts. "So, did you and Gaara go all the way during spring break?"

"N-n-no, we a-a-agreed to w-w-wait." Hinata stood up. "A-a-a-are you r-r-ready to g-go?"

Tenten finished putting her shorts on. "Yeah, yeah I'm ready. Let's go."

They started walking out of their room.

-

Meanwhile… Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were setting up their equipment. Gaara had his PRS, but it had birds instead of a dragon on it, Kiba had his Les Paul, Naruto had his Ibanez S bass, and Shikamaru was adding his new cymbals to his drums. Shikamaru was also setting up a mic and stand at his drums.

"Thanks again for letting me use your mic, Naruto." Shikamaru said adding the last cymbal.

"No problem," Replied Naruto hooking his bass to his Ibanez amps. "Just don't spit on it."

"Okay," He sat in his seat to see if he could reach the mic comfortably. "I'll be careful." He turned to Gaara. "Good thing you can still scream."

"Yeah," Gaara said. "The only time I screamed before was in the Metallica tribute show in Juvie."

"Wow, you did it in Juvie?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but after that they found out everyone feared me. So they cancelled the second show." Gaara finished plugging up his guitar into his Marshall amps. "But Kiba, I'm surprised that you don't play your Jackson."

"I only play it for Ino every now and then. I don't like Jacksons. They're too light for my taste." He finished plugging his guitar into his Madison amps. "I'm happy with my Les Paul, but I still want a PRS someday."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my inspiration plays one." Kiba replied. "Everyone thinks that Randy Rhoads was my inspiration, but he was Ino's inspiration, she likes Jacksons. I was inspired by Mark Tremonti."

"Tremonti? wasn't he the guitarist from that one band… Creep?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Creed, and yeah he was the guitarist. And he was awesome." Kiba replied. "And Gaara, what happened to the dragon?"

"It was a sticker, a fake. I found out that the PRS I have doesn't come with the dragon and the dragon isn't on the neck. So I cleaned it and washed off the dragon."

"Guys, they'll be here soon." Kakashi said sitting in a seat. "You best get in your places."

"Oh, right!"

-

Everyone including Iruka, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai entered the dorm lounge and took a seat.

"Welcome, friends and faculty. This song was written by our drummer, Shikamaru. This song is called Blow Me Away." Gaara said into his new mic.

Kiba started with a short intro followed by everyone else. Gaara started singing.

_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing sight again)_

_Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way._

_Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all._

_There's nothing left,  
So save your breath,  
Lying in wait.  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
Nowhere to go,  
Holding your fate.  
(Loaded I will walk alone)_

_Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way._

_Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
and I'll be the one to save us all._

_Wanted it back_

Gaara screamed.

_Don't fight me now!_

Kiba started doing the guitar solo.

_Back off!_

_Die!!!_

Kiba ended after a few seconds the solo and Gaara stopped screaming.

_Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.._

_Save us all!!_

They play for a few more seconds then ended. Everyone cheered like crazy.

"That was amazing!" Anko said.

"The best song you've done so far." Tsunade said.

"And you got the sticker off your PRS." Kakashi said.

"You knew it was a sticker?" Naruto asked.

"I play a PRS Singlecut. Of course I knew." Kakashi replied. "It was really annoying me for a while."

"I agree." Anko said.

"Those stupid cheap Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"All well, These guys are better than Akatsuki." Shizune said.

-

Later… Ino and Sakura were in their room.

"I missed Naruto so much during spring break!" Sakura yelled.

"I spent spring break with Kiba, so I didn't miss him." Ino said.

"Oh, did you two go all the way?" Sakura laid on her bed.

"No remember, he's mormon." Ino sat on her bed. "He wants to wait until marriage."

"Oh yeah, that's right. He likes Creed. I should have remembered." She sat up.

-

Meanwhile… Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara were cleaning up in the lounge.

"Did anyone even go all the way this during spring break?" Naruto asked. "I know I didn't. Sakura wasn't with me."

"I didn't." Said Shikamaru who turned to Gaara. "She meant she tried to sneak us into a ride so we wouldn't have to pay."

"Oh," Said Gaara. "Hinata and I agreed to wait until we're both ready."

"And Naruto," Kiba started. "Did you forget, I'm mormon? I'm waiting until I get married."

"You're mormon?!" Gaara yelled. "I was wondering why you never swear."

"Yeah, I'm growing up a mormon. I'm going to die a mormon."

"Hey, that's cool." Gaara said. "You're still Kiba no matter what."

"Thanks, guys." Kiba said.

"Hey, it would only make a difference if you were catholic." Naruto joked.

They started laughing.

End of Chapter 33

-

Author's Note: I'm not making fun of the mormon church at the end. I am mormon myself, just not a fully active mormon. So, I decided to make Kiba a member of the church. The song I used is from the Halo 2 album and it's from Breaking Benjamin. Also, some one did recommend that I make Randy Rhoads Kiba's inspiration, but instead I made Randy Ino's inspiration and my inspiration Kiba's. Who are everyone else's inspirations? Find out in the next chapter.


	34. The Interview

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 34

Later that week… Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were in a TV studio for an interview about their band.

"Tsunade really must really like our band." Kiba said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "She does want us to be with her for Summer Vacation."

"But aren't all bands spending the summer together?" Gaara asked.

"It used to be like that, until 'someone'," Kiba looked at Naruto. "Snuck into Sunshine Fan's room."

"I just wanted to see Sakura, believe it!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever, but because of that, Tsunade decide it would be best if the bands are separated." Kiba finished.

"Darn it," Shikamaru said. "I wanted to spend some time with Temari this summer."

"Same thing with me and Hinata." Gaara said. "Anyways, we need to grab a seat. The show will start soon."

"He's right." Said a female voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Kurenai in her usual outfit she wore at the Tribute concert.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei, you're the host on this show?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I hope you guys are ready for some serious questions." She said.

Everyone took a seat. Gaara sat in a chair, Kiba sat on one end of the couch, Naruto sat at the other end of the couch, and Shikamaru sat in the chair next to the couch. Kurenai took her seat to the right of them.

"We are on in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." The director said.

The cameras started rolling.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy Interview." Kurenai said. "We are here with the new rock band, Leaves in the Sand." She turned away from the camera. "Now boys, why did you choose that for a band name?"

"Well," Naruto started. "Gaara is from Suna, a desert, and we live in the Leaf dorms, so Gaara just thought it up because of that, believe it."

"I see," She turned to Gaara. "So Gaara, you being a newer student to the Academy and was recently revealed as an ex-killer. What changed you so much?"

"I just realized the mistakes I made back there and decided to try to be nice to people again here, and it worked out really well for me." Gaara replied.

"That's good to know. Now this is a questioned for everyone. Who are your inspirations and favorite bands?"

"We were all inspired by different people." Shikamaru started. "I was inspired by Neil Peart, from Rush, my favorite band."

"My inspiration is the guitarist from my favorite band Creed, Mark Tremonti." Said Kiba.

"I was inspired by, Greg K. the bassist from my favorite band, The Offspring, believe it." Naruto said.

"I don't have a favorite band." Gaara started. "But I have 2 inspirations, Dave Navarro from the Red Hot Chili Peppers, and Chris Cornel from Sound Garden."

"Interesting, each band very different but you guys still form an incredible band."

"Thank you." Kiba said for the others.

"And also, I've come to understand that 4 of the 5 members of Sunshine Fan are your girlfriend. Will we see a band duet anytime in the future?"

"It really depends on them as well as us." Said Gaara. "But we hope so sometime in the future."

"Well I'll look forward to it. How do you balance, school, band, and girls?"

"We just make time for everyone." Shikamaru said. "It really depends on when the girls have time to spend with us, and we have band practice usually after school."

"I see, and what do you think of the other bands you know of?"

"We think they're good at what they do and respect them for that." Naruto said.

"Truly that was the best answer I've ever heard. I just have one more question. What is most important to each of you?"

"We share an answer to that question." Gaara started. "Our girlfriends and friends are the most important things to us."

"Another great answer, well we hope you enjoyed this interview." She turned towards the camera. "And I hope you viewers enjoyed meeting, Leaves in the Sand. That's all on Konoha Academy Interview. See you next time."

The camera's turned off.

"Finally it's over, believe it." Naruto said standing up. "Now I can go see what Sakura thinks about the interview." He walked off out of the studio.

"I need to watch it myself and see if I didn't fall asleep." Shikamaru said leaving the studio.

"I need to clean my guitar." Kiba said. "I'll see you later, Gaara." He left the studio.

"Hey, Gaara I need to talk to you in private." Kurenai said. "Follow me."

-

They entered an office that Gaara suspected was hers.

"So, what did you need to see me about?" He asked her.

"I need you to hold onto something for Kiba." She started. "Believe it or not, he is my nephew and I got him something special for his 17th birthday in a couple of months."

"Oh, right his birthdays in July." He sat in a chair. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I got him a gift he will love half to death. He might even pass out if he sees it, and I need you to give it to him this summer on his birthday for me, because I'll be with my band. So will you hang on to it for me?"

"Of course, I'd be honored."

She handed him a guitar case. "This is his gift. Please keep it hidden and don't tell anyone except your roommate."

He grabbed it. "Don't worry I won't. But, why didn't he call you Aunt Kurenai?"

"He is very shy when it comes to family, please understand."

"I do. Don't worry about this guitar. I keep it well hidden." He walked out of her office.

End of Chapter 34

-

Author's Note: I know Kurenai isn't really Kiba aunt, but she is the Jounin of his team though. So, I just decided to make her his aunt. I'm going to be taking a break from this story for a while so I can work on a Dragonball Z/GT story. The next chapter will be more about Kiba and will have more Shino in it. So look forward to it.


	35. Breaking up

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 35

Kiba was in his room feeding Akamaru.

"Eat up boy." He said to his dog. "You need to keep your health up."

He put his bag of food back in his closet and sat on his bed. He grabbed his Gibson Acoustic and started to play a song he's been working on. 'It just needs some lyrics, then it'll be a great song.' He thought to himself. 'And I'll put in a solo, now where's a pen and some paper.' He put down his guitar and went to his desk to get a pen and a piece of paper. He sat and started writing some lyrics. 'Hmm, Gaara should scream at this part. I'll talk to him later.'

"Writing a new song?" Said a voice coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw Shino at the door entrance. He came in and sat at his bed and grabbed his telecaster from the spring break concert.

"Yes I am writing a song." Kiba replied to his roommate. "We might play it at the end of school concert. It depends on if the others want to play it."

"You should do backing vocals for it." Shino replied playing his guitar. "You have a good voice."

"Thanks, I'll think about it." He finished writing the song.

"And you should break up with her." He put his guitar down.

"What?!" Kiba was shocked and confused.

"Ino knows your religion and she stills pressure you to go all the way with her." Shino stood up to face his roommate. "You deserve better than her."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do." Kiba sat back on his bed. "She was the first girl to show me love and compassion."

"No, your aunt was." Shino sat next to him. "Ino brought lust out of you. Making you think its love."

Kiba put his head down. "I guess you're right."

"You don't know love, there is a difference between reading it in books, seeing it in pictures and friends, and experiencing it yourself."

He lifted his head. "Your right, Shino. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

Shino stood up. "Girls don't like bug nerds, remember."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kiba stood up next. "I guess you still hold that against me."

"Yes, and should you get that song to the others." Shino went to turn on a stereo next to his bed.

Kiba smiled as he left his dorm room.

-

Later… Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting in the lounge talking about what song to do.

"We have to do 2 songs for the end of school concert." Shikamaru said. "We know one song we're doing, but what about the second one?"

Kiba entered the lounge. "I have one." He said getting their attention.

He handed them the piece of paper with the song lyrics he wrote.

"This is awesome, believe it." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I could even scream in this little part." Said an excited Gaara.

"Yeah, and can I do back up vocals for this song?" Kiba asked.

"Sure it's something new." Naruto said. "I could do backing vocals for the first song then Kiba and I can switch places and he could do backing with my mic, believe it."

"That sounds good." Shikamaru said. "It makes more of a combination."

"Yeah," Kiba said. "Can we work on it in a little while? I have something to do." He left the dorm building.

-

At the girls' dorm… Ino was in the lounge and saw Kiba outside signaling her to come outside.

'What does he want?' She thought to herself. 'Is he ready for the next step?!' She suddenly got excited and ran out of the dorm building.

She found him at the entrance with a serious look.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Ino," He started. "I think we should start seeing other people."

"What?!?!" She was shocked.

"I did a lot of thinking and realized that it just won't work between us anymore." He finished.

"Kiba…" She put her head down. "… You're right, we are just too different. But please, promise you'll still be my friend?"

"Okay, I promise. Things will be easier as friends."

They hugged for the last time. They quickly separated and he ran back to the boys' dorm. She stood for a while then walked back in to see the other girls staring at her.

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"We broke up." Ino said with a smile. "We are just too different. So, we decided to end it before we got too close and get hurt too much if it happened."

"T-t-that's good." Hinata said.

"I can't wait till summer." Tenten said smiling.

"S-s-summer, for m-m-me it'll be t-t-t-the saddest t-t-time of the y-year." Hinata lowered her head.

"Oh yeah," Temari said. "We'll be separated from the boys."

They noticed tears flow from Hinata's pale eyes.

"Hinata?!" Sakura asked. "We can still call them."

"I-i-i-i-i-its not t-t-the same!!!!" Hinata screamed still crying.

-

Meanwhile… at the boys' dorm, Gaara and the others were talking.

"So you broke up with Ino?" Shikamaru asked Kiba.

"Yes, but we're still friends." Kiba replied.

"This summer is going to suck, believe it!" Naruto said.

"Hinata." Gaara mumbled to himself. Tears swelled in his eyes. "It won't be the same even if I call her." He continued to mumble to himself while tears flowed down his face.

End of Chapter 35

-

Author's Note: Yep, no more KibaIno moments in this story. I added the end as a reminder that Gaara and Hinata really need each other. The next chapter will be each band doing two songs. Even Akatsuki will make a come back.


	36. The End of School Concert

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 36

It was June 3, the last day of school before summer vacation… Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and the other bands they knew were at the auditorium getting their instruments ready. Sakura walked towards them.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said smiling.

"Not now Naruto, we'll talk later." She said seriously. She turned to Kiba. "You were nice when you dumped Ino, right?"

"Yes I was. She even agreed that we are too different to be a couple." Kiba replied holding his Les Paul.

"She was lying." Sakura said surprising them all. "She's been very emo since you broke up with her. She's even been crying herself to sleep."

"What?!?!?!" Kiba was the most shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I thought it would wear off and she'd be back to her normal self." She said putting her head down. "But last night, she started saying she was ugly and marked her face out of a picture she has of you and her."

"… I'll talk to her after the concert." Kiba replied. "It's going to start in a few minutes. You should head back to your band."

"Yeah, he's right." Said Gaara tuning his Ibanez.

"Okay." She went back to her band in another area.

"I'm going to miss her so much, believe it." Naruto said smiling.

"We're all going to miss the girls." Shikamaru said holding his drum sticks. "Gaara will miss Hinata more than any of us."

"You saw me crying didn't you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes I did." Shikamaru replied staring.

-

A few minutes later… The auditorium audience was full of students and some faculty members. Tsunade walked onto the stage.

"Welcome students, to the End of School concert." She said as the crowd cheered. "Our first band today is a three member band that can darken a room with their music. Here they are, Spider Puppets!!"

They crowd cheered as Shino with a Shecter Elite with the same paint job as his Fender, Kankuro with his drum sticks, and Haku with a sky blue Lakland Bass walked on stage.

"This first song is called I Hate Everything About You." Haku said in his mic. Shino started playing shortly followed by Haku singing.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh, and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

They all started playing their instruments.__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know?  


They had a short interlude.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

They finished playing. The crowd cheered.

"Thank you." Shino said into his mic. "This next song is one we experimented with screaming and it worked out pretty well. This song is called The Bird and The Worm."

The crowd cheered as the started to play.

_He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows...  
Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple  
The heart and devour the soul..._

All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death!  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life  
He crawls like a Worm from a Bird!  
(ALL ALONE)  
(crawls like a worm from a bird)

Whispers of...(just keep working...just keep working...im terrified)

Out of his mind away  
Pushes him whispering:  
"Must have been out of his mind..."  
Mid-day delusions of pushing this  
Out of his head  
Make him out of his mind.. (out of his mind hehehehe)

All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death!  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life,  
He crawls like a worm...  
(crawls like a worm!)  
Crawls like a Worm from a Bird!

(ALL ALONEEE)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
(ALL ALONEEE)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
(ALL ALONEEE)  
Crawls like a worm...  
Crawls like a worm from a Bird...

The have a short Interlude__

AHHH aaahhhh OOOOO oooooo AAHHH aaahhh (AHHHH aaahhhh!)

All he knows  
If he can't relieve it, it grows...  
And so it goes...  
He crawls like a worm...  
(crawls like a worm from a bird)

(out of his mind away)  
(pushes him whispering: musta been out of his mind!!!)

All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death!  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life  
He crawls like a Worm from a Bird!

All alone he's  
Holding his breath half to death!(holding his breath half to death)  
Terrified to  
Save his life  
He crawls like a worm (crawls like a worm)  
Crawls like a worm (crawls like a worm)  
From a bird...  
(ALL ALONEEE)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
(ALL ALONEEE)  
Crawls like a worm from the bird  
(ALL ALONEEE)  
CRAWLS LIKE A WORM...  
CRAWLS LIKE A WORM...  
CRAWLS LIKE A WORM FROM A BIRD...

The crowd freaked out as they finished. Tsunade walked on stage.

"Amazing." She said. "That was something totally new from you."

"Well, we don't want to be repetitive." Haku said. "So we decided to give screaming a try."

"We're glad you did." She replied as they started to walk off stage. "We still have a good line up of bands, so hang tight."

-

Backstage… The girls were getting ready.

"Ready Hinata." Temari asked holding her Ibanez.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata replied.

"This is your solo today." Sakura said holding her Fender bass.

"Yeah." Said Ino quietly holding a purple Jackson Dinky.

"I-i-i-I'm ready." Hinata said smiling.

-

Back onstage… Tsunade went back up.

"This next band is a band all about girl power." She started. "They make most guy bands look like posers, here they are, Sunshine Fan!!!"

The crowd cheered as the girls walking on stage. Temari started singing.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need_

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

They all started playing their instruments.__

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

They crowd cheered as they finished playing.

"Thank you." Temari said moving her mic and stand. "This next song is a solo from our good friend." She put the mic in front of Hinata.

"This s-song is c-called My Immortal." Hinata said. She started playing her keyboard for a short while then started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

She had a short piano solo.__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She finished playing and the crowd cheered as much as they did for the first song. Tsunade walked on stage.

"I had no idea you could sing like that, Hinata!" Tsunade said.

"I j-j-just wanted to s-s-sing that so m-my boyfriend, G-g-g-Gaara would know that I w-w-will miss him t-t-this summer." Hinata said sadly.

"I'm sure he was listening the entire time." Tsunade said. They walked off stage. "Feel free to go to the bathroom or walk around but be back soon because we still have more bands on the way."

-

Backstage… Gaara hugged Hinata as she walked back.

"I'll miss you, Hinata." He said still hugging her.

"I'll m-m-miss you too." She said hugging him back.

-

Later back on stage… Tsunade walked on stage.

"This next band won last years and the years before Battle of the Bands." She stated getting the crowds attention. "They are hardcore to the very end. Here they are, Sasuke and the Sound Nins!!!"

The crowd cheered as Sasuke and the others from the sound dorms walked on stage with the same instrument from the last concert.

Sasuke stated screaming.

_Goooooooooooooo_

The rest of the band started playing.

_Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

He continued to scream.

_A wraith with an angel's body  
A demon with a smile of gold  
You soul sucker  
I won't become like you  
A killer with the perfect weapons, crystal eyes, and a heart of coal  
You soul sucker  
I won't lose myself in you_

Sasuke stopped screaming as Zaku stated singing.__

Look how pretty she is when she falls down  
Now there is no beauty in bleeding mascara  
Lip are quivering like a withering rose

Sasuke started screaming again.

_  
She's back again_

_  
What the fuck do you think love means?  
It's much more than words and feelings sucking me dry  
Is my marrow that sweet?  
Your dead lovers have left a trail of broken hearts and misspent hopes  
Sucking them dry  
Does their marrow taste of sweetness, sweetness?  
I hope you choke_

Zaku played a rather long solo. He finished and started singing again.

_Look how pretty she is when she falls down  
Now there is no beauty in bleeding mascara  
Lip are quivering like a withering rose_

Sasuke started screaming again.

_She's back again_

_She's back again_

_She's back again_

He stopped screaming to sing the last part.

_She's back_

The audience freaked out and cheered like crazy.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. "This next song is called, This Calling."

He screamed as the rest of the band followed along.

_I secretly crave, crave that scent again  
Still feel it pressing on me now  
Now with the onset, my flesh is weakening  
I steel my nerves for temptations at hand again_

Sasuke stopped screaming and Zaku started singing.__

And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling out

Sasuke started screaming again.__

No secrets deception for these would tear this down  
I'll note the past spare the pain  
Words match my deeds with brutal honesty  
Never forget these choices were made by me

Zaku started singing again.__

And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling out

They had a short intolude __

Not falling victim to the fire that burns inside of me  
Though I am fearful I will not prevent this tragedy  
My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through

Zaku did a solo better than the last one he did for the first song. He started to sing again.__

And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
And I hear this calling out

Zaku sang and Sasuke screamed at the same time.__

My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through.

Zaku stopped singing and Sasuke continued to scream.

_Still I believe that this calling will see me through._

They finished playing as the crowd cheered. Tsunade walked on stage.

"That was amazing." Tsunade started. "You five still have it."

"Thank you." Said Zaku. "We just like to play and we're glad to have as much fans as we have."

"That's good to hear." She said as they walked off stage. "We still have three bands coming up so hang tight."

-

Backstage… Gaara and the others were getting ready.

"Ready guys?!" Shikamaru asked.

"I've been ready, believe it." Replied a hyper Naruto.

"Of course I'm ready." Said an excited Kiba.

"This will be new." Said Gaara. "This is very exciting."

-

Tsunade walked back onstage.

"Before we introduce the next band, I hate to inform you that Jounin and Akatsuki won't be playing today." She said as the crowd complained. "So this is the last band. They are a personal favorite of mine. My nephew is even the bassist of this band. They give music a whole new meaning. Here they are, Leaves in the Sand!!!!!"

They walked onstage as the crowd cheered. They started playing a short intro. Gaara started to sing with a deep voice.

_Lately I've been wandering  
Off the narrow path  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true_

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice

The world I know is pulling me  
More and more each day  
I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray  
Spiteful eyes are watching me  
With everything I do  
In the midst of darkness Lord  
My spirit calls for you

They started a short interlude.__

(You know sometimes deep inside)

Gaara started to scream.

_  
I feel like this_

Kiba started doing a solo that match the song perfectly.__

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice 

'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice

The Way I Feel Yeaah

The Way I Feeeel

They finished and the crowd cheered louder than they have all day.

"Thank you." Gaara said as Kiba and Naruto switched places. "This next song was written by our guitarist, Kiba. So, he's being my back up for this song. This song is called False Pretense."

They started playing a short intro. Gaara started singing with a higher pitch voice.

_Oh, it's time to let it go  
The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense_

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-'cause you know...   
It's sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending don't deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

_  
All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
But you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family_

Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-'cause you know...  
It's sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending don't deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

_  
Oh, it's time to let it go_

They played a short interlude.

_  
I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_

You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke...  
It's sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending don't deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand

They stopped playing and the crowd cheered louder than they did before. Tsunade walked on stage.

"Both songs were amazing and completely different." She started. "An alternative rock song and a punk song."

"That's what we do." Gaara started. "We do both alternative rock and punk, so we agreed to do one of each."

"We're glad you did." She replied. They started to walk off stage. "I hope you all enjoyed the school year. Go home and enjoy the summer."

-

Later at the academy's gate… Gaara and Hinata were saying their goodbye.

"Y-y-you will call, r-r-right?" Hinata asked.

"I will, leave your cell phone on, okay? That's the number I know." He replied.

"O-o-okay, I'll m-m-miss you." She hugged him.

He hugged her back. "I'll miss you too."

They start to kiss for the last time until school starts back up.

End of chapter 36

-

Author's Note: In case you don't know the song I used, here's a list of the songs and who did them.

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

The Bird and The Worm- The Used

Angels- Within Temptation

My Immortal- Evanescence

Bleeding Mascara- Atreyu

This Calling- All That Remains

The Way I Feel- 12 Stones

False Pretense- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I took out Jounin and Akatsuki because I ran out of song ideas. Leaves in the Sand will get a few new things in the next chapter.


	37. Music Store and Tsunade's Home

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 37

Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru were riding in Tsunade's Hummer. Gaara sat in the front staring outside the window not saying anything, Kiba and Naruto were sitting in the middle seat talking about the band and other things going on at the school, and Shikamaru was sleeping in the back seat with the instruments and other things they needed behind the seat.

"Did you try to talk to Ino?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Yes, I tried." Kiba replied upsettingly. "But she just ran from me to the girls. It makes me feel like a monster."

"You're not a monster." Naruto assured his friend. "You were nice about it. She just needs some time. More than we thought, but just let her have as much time as she needs."

"You're right." Kiba calmed down. "You know I'm surprised you were a C student with all the stuff you know."

"If there was a class about girls and love I would ace it, believe it." Naruto turned to Gaara. "Right Gaara?!" Gaara didn't reply. "Gaara?"

He noticed Gaara not even looking at him.

"This is different." Kiba said. "You plan on not saying a word this summer."

There was a long silence. "Yes," Gaara finally said. "There's just nothing to talk about."

"Hey, then I'll start something." Kiba replied. "I'm glad you decided not to scream during the song I wrote."

"It didn't sound right during practice," Gaara replied looking back at them. "Besides, I can't scream two songs in a row. Only once a day."

"I see." Naruto said. "A lot has happened this year since Gaara came to the school. I mean our band gained him, replaced Lee with Shikamaru, Hinata finally opened up, not to mention Sasuke getting the crapped knocked out of him by someone we don't know, and Akatsuki doing a surprise show, believe it."

Shikamaru woke up. "You're right. All though it was your fault we are separated from the girls, you can't blame Gaara for that. He wasn't even here."

"I'm not blaming him for anything." Naruto said. "I'm saying that we all have changed since he showed up, it's a complement."

Tsunade stopped her car in front of a music store.

"Aunt Tsunade," Naruto said. "Why did you stop here?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to get you guys some new instruments." She said turning off her hummer. "It would add some new music opportunities and here you chose what you want from a computer, even get a custom paint job and it only takes a few days to get them into the store ready for you."

"Cool." Gaara said. "That will give us some really cool instrument ideas."

"Yeah, believe it." Agreed Naruto.

"Let's go." Said Kiba opening the car door on his side.

Everyone followed Kiba into the store.

-

In the store… There were many instruments on display as well as amps and mics.

"Darn it." Kiba said. "No PRS here."

'Good thing I snuck his gift into the car.' Gaara thought to himself. "Hey they have a lot of things here."

"You're right." Naruto said walking up to the computer. "I'll order mine first, don't worry about the prices, Aunt Tsunade has it all covered."

He typed in some stuff onto the computer and click on some things with the mouse. "Done, who's next?"

"I'll give it a try." Shikamaru said walking to the computer. He typed a bit and used the mouse to click on a few things. "That was easy. Kiba you want to give it a try?"

"Sure." Kiba walked up to the computer when Shikamaru moved away from it. He typed and clicked on a few things. "Sweet, it's just what I want from this store." He noticed Gaara stare at a guitar. "Hey, Gaara. You want that guitar, come here and order a custom one. It's in stock."

"Okay." Gaara replied walking to the computer. He did the same as the others. "This guitar will be awesome."

The cashier looked at his computer. "You kids have good taste." He complemented.

Tsunade walked into the store. "Did you boys order what you wanted?"

"Yeah, believe it." Said Naruto. "You've got us covered right?"

"Right, go and wait in the car while I pay for your things." She said.

-

Later… Gaara and the others were riding with Tsunade in the same places as before.

"You guys got some good stuff." She complemented. "I didn't think you guys would get something besides different versions of what you already have."

"We didn't want to get the same thing." Kiba said. "It wouldn't be right."

"Yeah, we wanted to try different things." Shikamaru said. "By the way, are we almost at the house?"

"Yes," She said. "We'll be there in 5 minutes. I live close to the music store."

"That's good to know." Gaara said. "We should spend the rest of the day unpacking."

-

They reached Tsunade's and Naruto's house, a small two floor house. She parked in her garage and turned off the engine.

"The rooms are on the top floor." She said turning around to see the others. "Naruto, help them with their things and get them into their rooms."

"Okay Aunt Tsunade." He climbed out of the car. "Come one guys."

Everyone got out and grabbed their bags. Naruto grabbed his bass which was in the case, Kiba grabbed his guitar, Shikamaru grabbed some drums from his set, and Gaara grabbed 2 guitar cases, one with his PRS and the other was Kiba gift that he said was his Ibanez when they first packed up.

"We got our clothes and our instruments." Gaara said to Tsunade. "We'll get the rest after we take care of our clothes."

"Alright, boys." She got out of her car. "I'm going inside for a drink. Be careful going up the stairs."

-

Later… Gaara was all unpacked and all his things were up in the room he shared with Kiba who was also finished and playing his guitar.

"Hey, Kiba." Gaara said getting his attention. "Where's Akamaru?"

"My parents went to the concert and asked me to take him for me." He replied. "They love him a lot and always play with him, and Naruto told me Tsunade has dog allergies."

"Oh, so Ino didn't let you talk to her?" Gaara sat on his temporary bed.

"No! She's being so stupid now." He put his guitar down on his bed. "She's like Hinata used to be around Naruto. She used to have the biggest crush on Naruto, but she was afraid to talk to him."

"Really? She didn't tell me that." Gaara was a little surprised.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. Anyways she used to just really talk to me, Shino, and Tenten, her roommate. We were her best friends."

"I see," Gaara stood up. "Maybe I could talk to Ino for you."

"Thanks, Gaara. I know now why Hinata opened up to you so quickly." Kiba also stood up. "You know exactly what to do when things go wrong."

"I wouldn't say that." Gaara walked towards the door. "I just follow my gut, and right now I'm hungry." He opened the door. "You want something?"

"Sure I'll go down with you." Kiba followed Gaara out the door.

End of Chapter 37

-

Author's Note: Sorry this is a little short. I couldn't think of anything. What did Gaara and the others get? What about Hinata and the girls? Find out in the next chapter.


	38. New equipment and song

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 38

A few days later… Gaara and the other's were in Tsunade's basement that was turned into a game room. Gaara and Shikamaru were playing pool while Naruto and Kiba were playing Halo 2 on Tsunade's X-box.

"Hey, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked getting his attention. "When was the last time you called Hinata?"

"Last night actually." Replied Gaara knocking a stripped ball into a corner pocket. "But it didn't go as good as I hoped."

Naruto paused the game to listen to their conversation.

"What happened?" Kiba asked. "You guys fought?"

"No," He replied lowering his head. "But…"

-

Flashback

-

Gaara was in his room dialing Hinata's number. He noticed her quickly answering it.

"_H-hello?"_

"Hinata, its Gaara. How are you doing today?"

"_G-g-good, I t-tried talking to I-Ino, but s-s-she just i-i-ignored me."_

"I see. How is everything else going?"

"_We g-g-got new e-equipment for our b-b-band."_

"We did too. Since ours are custom jobs, we should be getting them tomorrow."

He hears her starting to sob on the other side of the call.

"_S-s-sorry, I j-just miss you s-s-so much." _She continued to cry.

"Hinata… I wish I could be there for you right now, I'm so sorry."

"_It is n-n-not your f-f-fault. T-t-the girls are calling m-m-me. G-g-goodbye."_

She hung up while he just stood their not doing anything.

-

End of Flashback.

-

"… And after that. It was hard for me to sleep." He finished.

"Damn man." Naruto said. "That's really deep, believe it."

"Yeah." Kiba said. "That does inspire a song though."

"Already wrote one." Gaara pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Kiba who got surrounded by Naruto and Shikamaru.

They all read it.

"Wow!!!" Shikamaru said. "This could be our best ballad so far."

"Yeah, believe it." Naruto said agreeing with Shikamaru.

"We could even use our new equipment for this." Kiba said.

"So I could do back up vocals, huh?" Shikamaru asked. "I didn't get new drums. I got a mic and stand."

"Cool," Gaara said. "Your voice would work well with this."

"Thank you." Shikamaru said.

"Boys!!!" Tsunade said from upstairs. "Your new stuff just came in. Come on upstairs."

They race up the stairs. Shikamaru was the firs one in the room, followed by Gaara, Kiba, and then Naruto.

"How could you be that fast?!" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"I'm not that lazy." Shikamaru replied.

"Hello guys." Tsunade started. "Come on, lets see your new band stuff."

Gaara and Kiba both grabbed guitar cases, Naruto grabbed a bass case, and Shikamaru grabbed a case that came with his mic and stand. Naruto was the first to show everyone his new bass, a Red and Orange Squier Precision bass.

"A Squier?!?!" Kiba asked.

"Yep, a Squier." Naruto started. "You might think they are just like Fenders, but Squiers are more for Punk and I can move my hand on the neck easier, believe it. I played one during spring break and just fell in love with them."

"Cool," Shikamaru said. "And they cost less, don't they?"

"A lot less! Believe it!" Naruto said.

Kiba showed everyone his new guitar, a black Shecter with an exotic star on the body and the neck.

"A Shecter?!" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, this is a Shecter C1 exotic star." Kiba started. "Ino took me to a guitar shop during spring break and I just enjoyed playing a Shecter I tried. So I got this as a custom job. The star is normally only on the neck and not the body, so I got it black with the white star on the body as well as the neck."

"Sweet!" Naruto said. He turned to Gaara. "Come on Gaara show it to use. Show us your new guitar."

"Okay." Gaara opened the case and showed them his new guitar, a Black and pale Lavender Gibson SG. "What do you think?"

"A Gibson SG Standard!?" Kiba asked. "You have good taste when it comes to Gibson."

"Yeah, and the color reminds me of Hinata…" Naruto said causing Shikamaru and Kiba to put thought in what he said. "… So that's why you chose that color!!!"

"Yes," Gaara admitted. "You all have something to remind you of your girlfriends. I mean, Sakura gave you a Fender bass, Ino gave Kiba a Jackson Rhoads, and Temari gave Shikamaru that fishnet shirt."

Naruto and Kiba stared at Shikamaru.

"So that's where you got it." Kiba said.

"Yes." Shikamaru admitted.

"So that's why I got this in a Lavender color." Gaara said.

"Cool," Tsunade said. "That is very sweet of you to do that thinking of Hinata."

"Thank you, Tsunade." Gaara said.

Shikamaru opened his mic and stand case revealing a Shure classic mic on a double adjust stand.

"Hey that's like Lee's mic." Naruto said.

"It is the same type of mic." Shikamaru said. "It actually adjusts well to any type of drum set. That's why I got it."

"Sweet!" Kiba said. "Are we going to start practicing on our new song today?"

"Of course." Said Gaara strapping his guitar up. "We can practice with our new things."

"Then come on." Naruto said. "We need to work on that song."

End of Chapter 38

-

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I needed to pick out the instruments and my mom kept me busy with my little siblings. The next chapter will have only the girls, so look forward to it.


	39. The problem with Ino

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 39

Hinata was in her temporary room playing her guitar in silence. She looked at her new family photo with Gaara in it.

'I hope he's having a better time than I am having.' She thought to herself.

Her door opened and Sakura walked in.

"You busy Hinata?" Sakura said to her quiet friend. "I'd like to chat with you."

"I-I-I would like t-t-to chat." Hinata replied.

Sakura sat in the chair across from her. "I can easily tell you miss Gaara."

"Y-yes, I l-love him." She put her guitar down on her bed. "H-he's my s-special s-someone."

"I know," Sakura leaned back in her seat. "I feel that way towards Naruto too. As well as Temari's feelings towards Shikamaru and Ino has missed Kiba since he said 'We should be just friends.' But you shouldn't be acting this way."

Hinata stood up. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Well, you are always in this room and only come out to eat, use the bathroom, and band practice. You haven't even used your knew mic and stand." Sakura stood up next to her. "We're all just worried about you."

"I-I know." She noticed that she still had the internet on and saw that she had a new e-mail. "I-it's from G-Gaara." She opened it and read it aloud. "D-dear, Hinata. S-sorry about not c-calling last night. I h-had a lot of t-things to t-take of. I s-sent you a p-picture of m-m-my new guitar t-t-to show you t-that you a-are my sp-special someone. I-I hope to s-see you s-soon. L-love, Gaara." She looked at his picture of him holding his guitar. "I-it matches m-m-my eyes."

Sakura also looked at the picture. "That's very sweet of him." She noticed Hinata was about to cry. "I'm sure the first thing you two do is share a huge and long kiss when you see each other again."

"I-i-I bet you're r-right." She turned towards Sakura wiping tears joy from her face. "H-h-he is an amazing k-k-kisser."

"I actually figured that from his tongue piercing." Sakura walked towards the doors. "Come one, I'm sure the others are curious about what just happened."

Hinata followed her out of the room.

-

Down in the living room… Hinata and Sakura Walked in and saw Temari with a blue Washburn Idol, Ino with a red and dark gray Jackson Kelly, and Tenten sitting at her 5-piece drum set.

"Hey, girls." Sakura said. "Are we practicing our new song for the boys some more today?"

Ino just nodded.

"Yes." Temari said. "I hope they all enjoy it."

"Me, too." Tenten said picking up her drum sticks.

-

Later that night… Sakura laid in her bed in the room that she shared with Ino and smelled something. 'What's that smell?' She noticed the smell was stronger under Ino's bed. She looked and pulled out a bottle. 'This is an empty vodka bottle. That's weird, the smell wasn't here before, but since it's under Ino's bed…' "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Sakura said causing Ino to run into the room.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Ino!" Sakura turned to her friend and showed the bottle. "What the hell is this?!"

"Uh…" She didn't reply.

The other's walked into the room.

"Ino, why was this bottle under your bed?!?!?!" Sakura lifted up her blond friend full of rage. "Answer Me!"

"Fine." Ino said. "I drank all the vodka in it. It helps the pain I got from Kiba."

"What?" Temari asked. "You seemed alright before, when he broke up with you on the first day."

"I was testing to see if he really meant it." Ino said still being held up. "I pretended to be alright with it. But, it actually brought a lot of pain, so at the academy, I started stealing sake from the teachers lounge and getting vodka with a fake ID at the store this summer."

Sakura put her down. "You should've told use."

"I didn't want to look weak." Ino said.

Hinata walked into the room and smacked Ino.

"Hinata?!" Tenten, Temari, and Sakura said.

"That c-crap doesn't h-help." Hinata said. "M-m-my dad was an a-alcoholic when my m-mom died, b-but he was n-never h-happy. H-he was happy a-a-again after he q-quit d-drinking. It just n-n-numbs pain, b-b-but you c-c-can still f-f-feel it."

"Hinata…" Ino was shocked. "I'm scared. I need help."

Hinata and Sakura both hugged her.

"You h-have us." Hinata said.

"Of course," Sakura agreed with Hinata. "We've been friends since the 6th grade, us three."

Tenten and Temari joined in the group hug.

"Don't forget us." Tenten and Temari said.

"Thanks guys." Ino said with tears flowing down her face. "I'm so glad to of met all of you."

They continued to share a group hug.

End of Chapter 39

-

Author's Note: This is a sad chapter, I know. I ran out of ideas so it's a little shorter than the other chapter. The next chapter will be Kiba's Birthday so look forward to it.


	40. Kiba's Birthday

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 40

The summer passed by quickly and it was July 7th, Kiba birthday. Gaara and the others were celebrating his 17th birthday. Tsunade was baking a cake while they took him shopping for some things he wanted to buy with the two hundred dollars she gave him.

"What are you getting Kiba?" Gaara asked his friend.

"I'm not sure," Replied Kiba. "Probably some things for my guitars. Maybe a new strap or some guitar picks."

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I already have everything I can afford with two hundred bucks." Kiba said. "And I've got you guys, the best friends a guy could ask for."

"Thanks man!" Naruto said. "That means a lot to us."

"It's the truth." Kiba said. "I mean I can't afford the guitar I want with this little amount of money."

'Just wait and see what Kurenai-sensei got you then.' Gaara thought to himself.

-

They returned with a few guitar straps and some Dunlop picks Kiba bought with the money Tsunade gave him. They went into the living room and saw a big package with his name on it.

"This looks like a half stack of amps." Kiba said.

Tsunade walked into the room with the cake. "Oh, go ahead and open it."

Kiba removed the brown paper and stared at it wide eyed. "Who sent this?!?!"

"What is it?" Gaara looked at Kiba's new amps.

"Mesa Boogie amps!!!!" Kiba screamed. "This is the kind Mark Tremonti uses!!!!"

"Cool," Naruto said picking up a card. "Here's the card it came with."

Kiba took the card from him and opened it. He read it aloud. "Happy Birthday Kiba, We all wanted to give you something so we made enough money to buy you these amps; we hope you like them and enjoy the rest of the summer. Sign, Sunshine Fan/ Temari, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. P.S. It was all Ino's idea."

"Wow," Gaara said. "I guess Ino still has feelings for you."

"Yeah…" Kiba said. "… What do you guys think?"

"Get the heck back with her." Naruto said. "It is obvious she loves you. You two should talk it over and give each other a second chance, believe it."

"Naruto's right." Shikamaru agreed.

"Indeed." Gaara said. "It would make things easier on all of us."

"Alright guys." Kiba sat down on the couch. "Did you guys get me anything?"

"I've got something from Kurenai-sensei." Gaara said leaving the room.

"Aunt Kurenai got me something?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't know she was your aunt." Shikamaru sat sitting down in a wooden chair. "In fact, you never talk about your family."

"I just don't like talking about it. Personal reasons." Kiba replied.

Naruto sat next to Kiba. "I guess you don't want to talk about it."

"You guessed right." Kiba said.

Gaara came back into the living room with the guitar case that held Kiba gift. "Here." He handed it to Kiba.

"Weird." Kiba said. He quickly opened it and went wide eyed.

Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at the guitar, a black special edition Swamp Ash PRS with the mother of all pearl birds on the neck.

"That's worth more than my PRS." Gaara said. "Kiba?!"

They checked and saw that he passed out.

"Damn," Shikamaru said. "He's that surprised."

"It must be a good guitar, believe it." Naruto said.

"It is," Gaara said. "That PRS is more versatile than my PRS and your Fender bass."

Kiba regained consciousness. "Did I just pass out?"

"Yes you did." Gaara said. "You happy that you finally got your own PRS?"

"Yes!" Kiba stood up. "I mean, I've been wanting one for years, and I got the one I never expected to get."

Tsunade who was there the entire time finally said something. "Well, you got the amps your hero uses and the guitar of your dreams. Will you use them in the new song instead of what you have been using?"

"Of course." Kiba closed the case. "Good thing I got new straps and one of the ones I got matches it too."

"That's great." Shikamaru said. "But that cake smells awesome, let's eat."

"Yeah, did you get ice-cream aunt Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," She stood up. "It's in the freezer. I'll go get it." She left the room.

"I think I should e-mail Ino and thank her for the amps." Kiba said leaving the room. "Save me some cake and ice-cream."

"Can do and will." Naruto said.

-

Kiba turned on his laptop and started up the internet. He clicked on a link to a website. It loaded in nothing flat. "I love wireless high speed internet." He clicked write mail and typed in Ino's mail address into the "TO" space then went into the "BODY" space and started to type.

**Dear Ino,**

**Thank you so much for the amps! How did you know I wanted Mesa Boogie amps? Any ways, I was talking to the guys and was just wondering if we could talk when school starts again. I want things to work out between us and I think if we just talked things over, maybe things can be back to the way things were. I'll send you a picture of me and my new amps and guitar with this letter. **

**Love,**

**Kiba**

He read it over then grabbed his camera and went down stairs leaving it up and unsent.

-

That night… Ino was on her laptop playing an online game when she noticed she just got some new mail. She opened her inbox and saw that it was from Kiba and opened it quickly. She read it and saw the picture of him with his amps and his PRS. "He seems really happy." She smiled then thought about what he sent her. "He wants to try to be with me again!!!!!!" She was so happy she started jumping on the bed. "He Said He Loves Me!!!"

End of Chapter 40

-

Author's Note: This one is also a short. I'm try making them longer again after this one. The return to the academy and Leaves in the Sand's new song will be in the next chapter.


	41. I'd Do Anything

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 41

Summer was finally over… Which meant the Gaara and the others would be able to see the girls again. They were talking about it on the way back to the academy.

"I've been dying to see Hinata all summer!!!" Gaara said in the front seat.

"We've just been dying to see the girls, believe it." Naruto said sitting behind him.

"Yeah," Kiba said sitting next to Naruto. "We're just not expressing it as much as you are."

Shikamaru sat up from the back seat. "Keep it down; I'm trying to get a nap in before I see Temari again."

"Sorry," Gaara said looking back at him. "I just hope the girls like our new song."

"I'm sure they would." Naruto said. "I'm just glad we switch it from a ballad to a punk song."

"So you could play your Squier or because it sounded a bit better?" Kiba asked.

"I'd say both." Naruto replied smiling.

-

They finally, arrived back at Konoha Academy… Gaara and Naruto were unpacking in their dorm room.

"It feels like coming home." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah," Agreed Gaara. "It may be school, but it is like my home."

"Come on," Naruto grabbed his Squier Precision Bass and walked towards the door. "The sooner we get our things set up, the sooner we can see the girls, and the sooner we can play our song for them."

Gaara grabbed his Gibson SG and followed him out the door. "Alright." He said closing the door behind him.

-

They finished setting up their equipment and Gaara heard his phone ringing. He quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"_H-h-hey, Gaara!"_

"Hinata, are you at the Academy?! Where are you?!"

"_L-l-look outside."_

He looked out the window and saw her with longer hair. She waved to him.

"Don't move." He hung up his phone and ran out of the dorm building followed by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto. He ran straight to her and hugged her. "I missed you so much." He said trying not to cry.

"I m-m-missed you t-too." She hugged him back.

"Wow!" Naruto said. "Hinata grew her hair out."

"You're only surprised about that?" Said the voice that Naruto knows the best.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura with shorter hair. "Sakura!!!!" He ran towards her and hugged her.

"Hey Naruto." She hugged him back.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked back at Gaara and Hinata and noticed that they started kissing.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said thinking out loud.

"Shikamaru!!!!!" Said a familiar voice.

He turned his head and saw Temari running towards him to hug him. She accidentally tackled him onto the ground.

"I guess you're happy to see me." Shikamaru said still shocked.

"Yeah," Said Temari smiling. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am." He said. "I'm just a little shocked from the tackle."

"Oh, sorry." She stood up and helped him get up. "I want to try that hug again."

She hugged him. "This works better." He said hugging her back.

Kiba, who luckily moved out of the way when Temari tackled Shikamaru, stared at the three couples.

'I should've brought my camera.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Kiba." Someone said getting his attention.

He turned his head and saw Ino also with shorter hair. "Hey Ino, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I know." She said. "I'm sorry for all those times I tried to pressure you into something you didn't want to do."

"I forgive you." He looked straight at her. "If you didn't want to break up with me, you could've said so."

"I know," She looked down. "But I was taking Sakura's advice to see if you were serious about it. After that day I cried myself to sleep every night and developed a drinking problem."

"You didn't have to do that. I'm sorry for the pain I caused." He hugged her. "I just hope you could forgive me."

She hugged him back. "I already forgive you."

They bring their heads together for a kiss. Everyone separated and noticed it, and Tenten came up to the four couples.

"Kiba and Ino got back together!!!! Yay!!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

They all stared at her.

"You had sugar, didn't you?" Gaara asked.

"You know me so well!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Oh by the way girls," Naruto said getting the girls' attention. "We have a surprise for you."

"Yeah," Kiba said. "Follow us."

-

The girls walked into the boys' dorm building and saw them with their new equipment. They sat in the chairs the boys set up for them.

"I wrote this song during the summer because all of us guys missed you girls and we had to find a way to put it to use. This song is called I'd Do Anything."

Kiba started with a guitar intro followed by the other. Gaara started to sing with Shikamaru as his back-up vocals.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (Nanana)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (Nanana)  


Kiba started playing a solo while Gaara and Shikamaru sang the last verses.

_  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know   
I won't forget you

Kiba finished the solo and the others played the last part finishing the song. Tenten cheered like crazy while Hinata kissed Gaara, Sakura kissed Naruto, Ino kissed Kiba, and Temari kissed Shikamaru.

"Impressive," Said a familiar voice. "You guys are getting better."

They all turned and saw Kakashi entering the building.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto said smiling.

"Hello everyone." Kakashi said. He noticed Kiba's PRS. "Hm, a PRS Swamp Ash Special, impressive. But, you could have done a better solo."

"It's the best one I've done so far." Kiba said to Kakashi's comment.

"Then you need to learn a few things." Kakashi replied. "And since you play PRS, I'll teach you what you need to learn."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Kiba said smiling.

Kakashi turned to Gaara. "Will you be joining us?"

"No," Replied Gaara. "I don't do lead. So, I know what I need to know."

'I guess this is the way things are now.' Gaara thought to himself. 'But if the unordinary reoccurs, I'll be ready.'

End of Chapter 41

-

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I was busy with some other things now that school is back in session. The song I used is from Simple Plan. I was going to use a ballad, but I had a bit of a hard time finding one that matched close enough. The Labor Day trip for the Konoha Academy students will be in the next chapter.


	42. The Labor Day Trip

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 42

Everyone in the Leaf dorms was riding in four Wilson busses to a hot spring for Labor Day weekend. Lucky for Leaves in the Sand, them and Sunshine Fan as well as Spider Puppets were on the same bus. Gaara was reading a book on guitars with Hinata sleeping on his shoulder next to him. He noticed that Hinata's hair has grown halfway down her back and how much older it made her look. He looked around and saw Naruto and Sakura next to his seat glancing towards the front of the bus at Kakashi who was in fact reading his Inca Inca Paradise book.

"What's up guys?" Gaara asked his friends.

"We have a special mission during this trip." Sakura said to the curious Gaara.

"Yes," Said Naruto pulling a camera from his pocket. "We're going to get a picture of Kakashi-sensei without his mask on."

Kiba who was playing his Gibson Hummingbird acoustic guitar who sat behind Gaara and Hinata with Ino sitting next to him entered the conversation. "You two can't be serious." He said. "He only takes off his mask to eat and when he's around Anko-sensei."

"Yes, but that adds the fun to it." Sakura said.

"This sounds fun." Ino said. "I want in on this."

"Ino?!" Kiba stared at her in confusion. "Do you have any idea how stupid this is?" Naruto and Ino stared at him. "Huh! Fine, I'm in."

Hinata woke up. "W-what's going o-on?" She asked sleepishly.

"We're going to try to see Kakashi-sensei's face." Ino said excitingly. "You two want in?"

"No thanks." Gaara replied to Ino's offer. "We have plans of our own."

"Y-yes, we d-do." Hinata smiled and hugged Gaara from behind him.

"Okay you two." Naruto said. "Your loss."

Naruto and Sakura turned around to try to persuade a sleeping Shikamaru and Temari who was playing her Taylor acoustic guitar, while Ino tried to persuade Neji and Lee who sat behind her and Kiba watching the movie that was on. Gaara and Hinata ignored them for the rest of the ride.

"They have the weirdest hobbies." Gaara said to his girlfriend.

"Y-y-yes they do." She agreed. "This is t-the second time t-they tried to s-see Kakashi-sensei's r-real f-face."

"Then why are they trying again?" He closed his book and laid back in his seat.

"L-l-last time it was j-just Naruto, Sakura, and S-Sasuke before h-he left us."

Gaara notice Naruto trying to persuade Shino and Haku who sat in front of them. "Did they even try to ask him?"

"N-no." Hinata replied putting her head back on his shoulder. He stared at her smiling. "W-what?"

"You are so beautiful." Was all he said to her.

"Because I'm s-so in l-love." She said.

"No, it's because I'm so in love you." He lifted her chin with his index and middle finger. "I really do feel love around you. When I first kissed you, I felt love for the first time."

"M-me too." They started to kiss again.

"Hey!!!!!" Kurenai yelled back their. "Save it for when we get there you two. Don't make me go back there."

They quickly separated.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Said an embarrassed Gaara.

-

They finally arrived at the hot springs… Everyone grabbed their bags. Gaara had a packed suitcase and his Gibson SG in it's case.

"Y-you brought you're P-PRS?" Hinata asked him standing next to him with a cloth bag full of clothes and other things she needed for the trip.

"No, it's my Gibson." He replied looking at his girlfriend. "Remember, I one I got custom made with you in mind."

"W-wow!" She hugged him still holding her bag. "Y-you chose that o-over your b-best guitar."

The almost kissed.

"Wait till you two finish packing." Said Kakashi-sensei who noticed them instantly.

They quickly separated.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gaara said annoyed. "I have to wait longer to kiss my girlfriend."

"I-it's okay." Hinata assured him. "We'll h-have plenty of t-time to be together l-later."

"You're right." He said calming down a little. "I just wonder when Naruto and the others will give up on their so called mission."

-

Meanwhile… Naruto and the others were discussing their mission.

"Okay…" Naruto started. "We should follow him individually with the camera. If one is successful or loses him, come find use at the tea stand. Got that?"

"Got it!" Kiba, Ino, and Sakura said.

'I just wish the others would help us out with this.' Thought Kiba ashamed that him and Ino were the only ones helping Naruto and Sakura.

"Okay," Said an excited Naruto. "Since I have the camera, I'll go first. I'll return with the photo."

-

After everyone unpack… Sakura, Kiba, and Ino were waiting for Naruto at a tea stand that was at the hot spring, all but Kiba who was having water was drinking tea.

"You don't like tea?" Sakura asked him.

"It's not that." He replied. "It's against my religion. Remember, I'm Mormon. I can't have any tea or coffee."

"Oh, yeah." Ino said. "But you can have hot chocolate, right?"

"Right." Kiba said drinking his water.

Naruto returned with his head down.

"Hey guys." Naruto said still not looking at them.

"You failed?" Kiba asked.

"…YES I DID!!!!!" Naruto screamed. "He's good. It's your turn Sakura."

He tossed the camera to her.

"Alright Naruto." She stood up and put her tea down. "Let me show you how it's done." She ran off in the direction Naruto came in.

They noticed Hinata and Gaara walking towards then in their swimsuits.

"Hey you two." Kiba said. "You guys going to the hot spring waters?"

"Yeah." Gaara replied to his fellow band member. "They only let us in the same part of the spring if we wear our swimsuits."

"L-later guys, and g-good luck." Said Hinata walking in front of Gaara.

"Yeah," Gaara said. "By the way. Kakashi-sensei is in his room reading." He followed Hinata to the hot springs.

They saw Gaara and Hinata smiling and holding hands.

"We should be doing that." Ino said. "Actually enjoying ourselves here."

"I agree," Said Naruto. "We will if Sakura or one of you two get a pic of mask less Kakashi-sensei, or if we all fail."

-

Two hours later… Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura had given up on seeing Kakashi's face and changed into their swimsuits to go relax at the springs.

Ino had a purple one piece with no straps on her shoulders, Sakura had a pink two piece with cherry blossoms on her top, Naruto had plain orange swim shorts, and Kiba had his gray and red stripped swim shorts. They found Hinata and Gaara sitting together in the hot springs each with a bottle of Coke. They noticed them right away.

"Hey guys," Gaara said smirking. "It's about time you guys gave up on Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah," Said Kiba sitting in another part of the springs. "It was out of our league anyways."

"I agree." Said Ino sitting next to Kiba. "Besides, if all four of us failed. He must really want to keep his face a secret."

"I'm going to try again tomorrow morning." Naruto said sitting away from the other. Sakura sat next to him. "Wow, this feels good." He turned to Gaara. "Were you in here this whole time?"

"N-no," Hinata replied for Gaara. "H-h-he was playing g-guitar for me for the l-last hour."

"Oh," Sakura said noticing the sun going down. "The sunset looks beautiful here."

"That's why we came back to this spring." Gaara said taking a sip of his Coke. "Makes for a romantic scene that was never used in Hollywood."

"Y-yes." Hinata said moving closer to Gaara.

They start to kiss.

"Hey!" Said Naruto. "We're still here!"

They separated. Now, Gaara was pissed.

"Let me kiss my freaking hot girlfriend, Dammit!!!!!" Gaara yelled at all of them.

"Sorry." They all said in unison as Gaara and Hinata started to kiss again.

-

The Labor Day trip was finally over. Gaara and the others were riding back to the academy on the same bus they were on when they left the academy.

"This was a good three day weekend." Gaara said smiling and noticed everyone in the same seats as before.

"Y-yes it has." Hinata smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I-I really missed you during t-the summer."

"I really missed you, too." He smiled at her. "I'm surprised you grew your hair out."

"D-do you l-like it?" She looked up at him.

"Yes I do." He brought his head closer to hers.

Their lips almost touched.

"Hey!" Kurenai yelled back again. "Don't make me go back there you two!!"

They separated.

'You've got to be kidding me.' They both thought at the same time.

End of Chapter 42

-

Author's Note: I was planning on putting this up before Labor Day, but my home has been kind of a living hell. Anyways, I put in the Kakashi's mask thing as humor from episode 101 of Naruto that was on recently. Happy Labor Day everyone. Expect to meet a new teacher in the next chapter.


	43. Swimming and Itachi's return

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 43

The first day of school finally arrived… Gaara and the others were eating lunch at their usual table. They were all exited about their last class that they all switched to swimming.

"I can't wait to meet the swimming teacher." Said an exited Naruto. "If he wears a mask like Kakashi-sensei, I will definitely try to see his real face."

"That's not likely, Naruto." Sakura replied to her blond boyfriend. "Not many people wear mask over their faces."

"Sakura's right." Gaara said finishing his lunch. "But I hope that there is something different about this new teacher."

"I know him." Said Haku sitting at their table. "He's one of the best people I know."

"He seems kind of special to you, Haku." Kiba said. "Who is he?"

"His name's Zabuza." Haku replied smiling. "He was like a father to me. He sent me here because he couldn't pay for me anymore. He even taught me how to play bass."

"Cool!" Naruto said smiling. "What kind of bass does he play?"

"He has a Lakland Decade." Haku stood up. "The same paint job as mine. I'm not sure what kind of Lakland I own, but he told me he'll see it for himself and tell me."

"Not bad." Replied Naruto standing up. "You have Swimming as your last class too?"

"I couldn't get my change." Haku replied looking down. "But, could one of you guys say 'hi' to him for me?"

"No problem, Haku." Shino said standing up. "I'll tell him for you as a fellow band member."

"Thanks, Shino." Haku said smiling at his friend.

-

It was finally the last class of the day, swimming… Gaara was glad he was out of chemistry, because he was finally freed from Orochimaru and Sasuke. He hasn't met Zabuza yet, but he was thankful to him. All the guys stood in a line in their swimsuits.

"Where are the girls?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"They're on the other side of the pool that is blocked off from us." Replied Kiba who was standing next to the blond boy. "I guess they don't trust us."

"That sucks." Naruto said lowering his head. "I bet most of these guys signed up for this class in hopes of one of the girls to lose their tops."

"You're most likely right." Gaara said trying to cheer up his best friend. "But we could hear the girls and imagine what's going on."

"Don't give him any ideas." Shino said wearing his black swim trunks. "We did that with him before and it turned out pretty ugly."

"Thanks for the advice, Shino." Gaara replied.

They all turned and saw a man with his mouth and nose covered by what looked like a medical bandage with dark hair and a teacher's uniform that every teacher wears.

"I knew it." Naruto said smiling. "His face is covered."

"I wonder why though." Gaara said.

"Welcome to swimming class," The man said with a dark grungy voice. "I'm your teacher, Zabuza. I hope that everyone that signed up for this class is here. If you don't show up there is no making it up. So you'll fail the class for the day you miss."

"That's harsh." Kiba whispered.

"Alright kids. Get in the water and show me what you've guys got." Zabuza shouted out making all the boys jump into the pool. "And don't jump into the pool. It can be very dangerous, always use the ladder or steps."

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei." They all said at the same time.

-

At the end of the day… Gaara and Naruto were lying down in their beds in their usual clothes. They were worn out.

"Haku should have told us that he would push us to the limit." Naruto said half asleep.

"I'm sure Haku was so much used to it that he forgot to mention it to us." Gaara said gasping for breath.

Naruto sat up. "By the way, Gaara. It's your turn to make dinner."

"Alright." Gaara sat up. "Good thing I got what I needed to make my favorite."

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled. "I could use a good meal."

Gaara just stared at him. "Okay."

-

Later… Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw strips of what looked like beef and meatballs on two plates with bowls of white rice next to each plate.

"Hey, this looks good." Naruto said sitting down in front of one of the plates.

Gaara walked into the kitchen from the bathroom. "Thanks, I'm not sure you'll say that later though."

Naruto pick up a pair of chopsticks. "Nonsense." He picked up a strip of beef and popped it in her mouth. He had a bit of a hard time chewing it. He swallowed it. "That was tough to chew, but tasted awesome. What kind of beef is that?"

Gaara sat at the other side with his food. "Beef Tongue."

"Tongue?" Naruto stared at the strips he has. "Aw well. What about the meatballs?"

"The meatballs are actually gizzards." Gaara said eating a gizzard. "Try them. They're actually really good."

Naruto hesitated, but tried a gizzard anyways. "Hmmmm… This is pretty good. I'm sure Tongue and Gizzards would taste pretty good in Ramen."

"Naruto that is a pretty good idea." Gaara said finishing his dinner.

"You're a fast eater." Naruto said. "But, hey make some gizzards and tongue again tomorrow night, I'll get some plain ramen noodles and some beef broth, and we'll have the perfect meal tomorrow night."

"Sounds good." Gaara said just smiling at his best friend. "Anyways, I'm going to go call Hinata and check on her."

-

In his room… He picked up his phone and dialed Hinata's number. He heard her answering machine.

"_This is H-Hinata; I'm n-not here. L-leave me a m-message and I'll g-get back to y-you."_

He heard the beep. "Hinata, hey this is Gaara. I guess you fell asleep or something, but I was-"

He noticed someone answer the phone.

"_Hello, Gaara."_

He recognized the voice right away. "Itachi?! Where is she!?!?!"

"_She's alive, for now. Do what I tell you and she'll live. Got it?"_

"… Got it. It seems I have no choice anyways."

"_Good, I want you and Naruto to meet me in the school court yard in one hour. If you don't comply… We'll take it out on your girlfriend's skin."_

"Got it. We'll be their."

"_Good."_ Gaara heard Itachi hang up the phone.

Gaara threw his phone on the ground. Breaking it in two. "Dammit!!!!"

Naruto ran into the room. "Gaara! What happened?!?!"

"It's Itachi. I need you help." Gaara tried not to cry.

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Naruto said.

End of Chapter 43

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I had some computer problems. What does Itachi want? What will Gaara and Naruto do? Find out in the next chapter.


	44. Gaara's Fury and Naruto's safety

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 44

Gaara and Naruto arrived at the Academy courtyard five minutes early, and Itachi wasn't there.

"Where it he?!" Said Gaara full of fear. "He said to be here!"

"Maybe we should wait five minutes." Naruto said trying to calm his friend down. "We are early."

"I expected you to be early." Said a voice behind them. They turned around at the same time and saw Itachi carrying an unconscious Hinata. "So you did show up."

"Hinata!!!" Gaara saw his girlfriend. He looked at Itachi full of anger. "You!"

Itachi smirked. "I don't call bluffs." He tossed her to Gaara. "Catch."

Gaara noticed the bruises on her left cheek and on her right arm. He laid her down and stood up full of anger. "This time…" He stared straight at Itachi. "I won't let you get away!!" He moved so fast it looked like he disappeared to Naruto and Itachi. Itachi then felt a sharp pain to his side, then his cheek, and he saw Gaara's knee go right into his face, sending him flying nine feet away from them. He stood back up. "You're going to die, right here and now." Gaara then felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and he lost consciousness.

-

He woke up in the school nursery… He saw Hinata in a bed next to him and Naruto in another bed.

"What happened?" Gaara asked no one.

Shizune and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Good, you're alright." Shizune said. "You three have been out cold for three days."

"We found you three in the court yard. What happened?" Tsunade asked worried about them.

"Itachi came back. He took Hinata and used her as bait to bring us to him." Gaara started. "I tried to stop him from getting what he wants, but someone knocked me out. That's all I know."

"I bet Naruto could explain the rest." Tsunade said shocked by what Gaara told her. "I'll also notify the police about this. He'll never bother you guys again."

"Thanks Tsunade," Said a worried Gaara. "But will that hold him back? Unless he got what he wants, he'll keep coming back."

"That's what I was afraid of." Tsunade said looking at her nephew. "So he is after Kyuubi."

"You Knew?!" Gaara asked trying to stand up, but felt a sharp pain in his neck. So he sat back down.

"I'm his aunt. Yes I know." Tsunade sat at the head of Naruto's bed. "I also know that if Naruto loses Kyuubi he'll have a high chance of dying after Kyuubi get taken from his body." She stared at Naruto. "I'm more worried about him than anyone else."

"That's understandable." Gaara said. He looked at Hinata. "How Hinata?"

"She has a few bruises, but she'll be alright." Shizune assured him. "She should be awake anytime now."

"Thank you, Nurse Shizune." Gaara replied. "That's all I need to know, but how did Itachi find out about my relationship with Hinata?"

"Maybe he spied on you guys during the school year and noticed it, or he has a spy working for him in the school." Tsunade said. "I'll start monitoring the calls in the school to see if anyone is contacting him or any other member of Akatsuki." She walked of the nursery.

Gaara noticed Hinata waking up. "Hinata?"

She looked straight at him. "G-Gaara?" She sat up in shock. "Did you r-really fight I-Itachi for m-me?"

"Of course I did." Gaara said sitting up and ignoring the pain. "There is no way I'm letting you get hurt again."

"Th-thank you." Hinata smiled sitting up. "But, h-how did he kn-know about us?"

"Tsunade's looking into that subject right now." Gaara looked at her bruises again. "Are you okay?"

"I'll b-be fine." Hinata assured him. "It h-hurt at f-f-first but i-it feels b-better."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get there in time to help you." Gaara looked down. "If only I called sooner."

"N-no one's p-perfect. E-everyone messes u-up at least o-once." She continued to smile at him. "Y-you didn't kn-know."

"Thank you, Hinata." Gaara looked up and smiled at her. "I still owe Itachi a beating though. I barely was able to get him, until someone knocked me out."

They heard Naruto wake up. "Ow my head." He sat sitting up. "I feel like some one took a fifty pound club to my head."

They turned there heads to face him.

"Good to see you're alright." Gaara assured him. "What happened anyways after I was knocked out anyways?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied. "All I remember is seeing you being knocked out by the guy with blue colored skin, then I got really angry, and here I am now, dazed and confused."

'He didn't get Kyuubi.' Gaara thought to himself. 'I guess Kyuubi was controlling Naruto longer than usual. So he went out cold after he calmed down.'

Tsunade ran into the nursery and hugged her nephew. "So great to see you alive!!" She yelled still hugging him.

"Choking… Not breathing." Naruto said getting Tsunade to stop hugging him. He gasped for breath.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you." She said to him.

"It's okay, believe it." Naruto assured his aunt. "Just don't hug me for so long."

'He'll be alright, but Itachi will be back.' Gaara thought to himself. 'And I will be more than ready next time.'

End of Chapter 44

-

Author's Note: Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I just got passed a writer's block for this story and quickly ran out of ideas. What about the others and how will they get involved in all this? Find out in the next chapter.


	45. Sealing Kyuubi

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 45

Later that night… Naruto was dreaming he was in front of a giant mirror, but his reflection wasn't in it.

"What's going on?" He asked expecting no one to reply.

Surprisingly to him, someone did. "This is your life, Naruto." Said a demonic voice. "Take a look closer into the mirror."

Naruto looked back into the mirror and saw all his friends, his teachers, and his own aunt dead. "No! No!" He saw himself with red eyes surround by a demonic aura. "This can't be!"

The demon Naruto came out of the mirror and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "You will bring death to everyone close to you."

Naruto was filled with fear. "No…No…No!!"

"This is your destiny…" He lifted Naruto higher. "Accept It!!! Accept ME!!"

-

Naruto woke up full of fear and worry. 'What is wrong with me?!' He thought to himself. He looked and saw Gaara sleeping. 'I don't want to be the cause for their deaths. I have to get rid of this demon inside me.'

He walked out of his room and down the hall to see Kakashi reading his book. "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi heard Naruto. He turned to see him. "Naruto? It's late. You should be asleep."

"Do you know anything about demon spirits and what they can do?" Naruto asked.

"You found out about Kyuubi didn't you?" Kakashi asked him.

"He came to me in a dream." Naruto replied sitting on a couch. "He showed me what would happen if he continued to stay in my body." Naruto looked at his hand. "I want him out of my body."

"I know the same demon sealing that Itachi knows." Kakashi closed his book and stood up. "But, you have a high chance of dying if I do it on you while he's in control…"

"I don't care!" Naruto jump up and stared at his sensei. "I just don't want to lose the ones I care about."

"Alright." Kakashi walked towards his office. "Follow me, we need to tie you up with a special rope and anger you to bring him out."

Naruto followed him.

-

Kakashi tied Naruto to a chair with a rope that was surrounded by a light aura. He lifted the cover over his eye to reveal his red eye. "This eye with help me perform the jutsu. Now to anger you…" He punched Naruto in the stomach and stepped back. Naruto's eyes turned red and the demonic aura surrounded Naruto. "Now!!" He started the hand signals, but didn't finish because he noticed the rope starting to break. "What?!" The rope snapped as the demonic Naruto charged towards him. He almost got hit by the demon if not for someone tackling him to the ground and holding his arms and legs together. He got a better look of his savior. "Gaara?!!!!" He was more surprised to see Gaara hold the Demonic boy then seeing him awake.

"No time!!" Gaara said. "Perform the jutsu while I have him."

"But…" Kakashi hesitated.

"I could care less about my life." Gaara said. He felt Naruto sink his teeth into his right arm. He screamed in pain. "Do it now." He also felt his arm break.

Kakashi quickly did the hand seals. "Demon Seal jutsu."

A light aura surrounded Gaara and the demon possessed Naruto. He heard them both screaming in pain. The aura faded and he saw Naruto and Gaara both lying down on his office floor not moving. "Oh my God!!" He quickly checked their pulses. "Oh thank god. You guys are something else. Good job controlling the three emotions so well, Gaara." He looked at Naruto. "You're stronger than we all thought. I'm amazed you're still alive."

-

Gaara and Naruto both woke up in the nursery in two different beds. Gaara right arm was in a cast.

"You have some sharp teeth, Naruto." Gaara said to his friend. "I even felt your teeth breaking my bones."

"I'm so sorry, Gaara." Naruto said. "I guess Kakashi-sensei was unsuccessful." He looked down in shame.

"No, it worked." Naruto looked at Gaara in shock. "You're just stronger than we all thought. Just don't let it get to your head."

"Don't worry, I won't. Believe it." Naruto said making Gaara laugh. He started laughing along with him.

"I wonder if we could even have a song ready for Battle of the Bands with my arm broken." Gaara said lowering his head.

"We'll be fine with just Kiba playing guitar. He can do both lead and rhythm." Naruto assured his friend. "We'll be fine."

"We also have another song we still need to work on." Gaara said. "We should get started on that when my arm heals."

Shizune walked into the room. "You two were out for quite a while." She said to them. "You guys were out for a day, but that's nothing compared to last time."

"Yeah." Gaara said. "By the way, how long will it be until my arm heals?"

"It'll be ready the day before Battle of the Bands in a month and a few days." She replied to his question.

"They moved it to November?" Naruto asked. "It was in April last time."

"They moved it because more family will be here for Thanksgiving." Shizune replied. "By the way, your friends as well as Kakashi, Anko, and Tsunade are here to check on you guys."

"Well, we're awake. Send them in." Gaara said.

Hinata, Temari, Tsunade, and Sakura were the first to run into the room.

Temari hugged Gaara… ignoring his broken arm. "I'm so glad you're alright!!!!" She screamed.

"My Arm!!!!!!!" Gaara screamed making her let go of him. "Thank you, sis. Just be more careful when you hug me again."

"Alright." Temari said.

They noticed Tsunade and Sakura hugging Naruto.

"Choking…Not Breathing!!!!" Naruto screamed making them let go.

Hinata turned her attention towards Gaara. "G-Gaara…" She said getting his full attention. "P-please don't p-put your life in d-danger, okay?"

"Don't worry." He assured his girlfriend. "That was the last time I'm doing that."

"I'm g-glad." Hinata smiled at him. "I-I don't know what I-I'd do without y-you."

They started to kiss as everyone else entered the room.

"I guess I'll be the only guitarist in our Battle of the Bands song." Kiba said walking in next to Ino.

Gaara and Hinata separated. "Yeah, Kiba. Sorry about that." Gaara said to the guitarist.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba said. "Kakashi and Anko-sensei told us everything and at least we don't need to replace our Bassist." He looked at Naruto.

"I'm alright, believe it." Naruto said. "You'll never have to replace me."

"Good." Said a tired Shikamaru walking into the room.

Wait a minute." Gaara said turning his head to Kakashi and Anko. "What happened to Kyuubi?"

"I sent it to Anko who specializes in Demon purification." Kakashi said.

"And I purified Kyuubi, killing his spirit." Anko said. "So you'll never see him or Itachi again."

"That's good news." Naruto said. "Now, let's get out of these beds and work on a new song for Battle of The Bands." He stood up from his bed.

Gaara also stood up. "Sounds good to me." Ha said adjusting his cast. "I actually wrote a song last night that we could work on today."

"Sweet." Said Kiba and Shikamaru at the same time.

End of Chapter 45

-

Author's Note: I got the whole Kyuubi thing out of the way because I'm actually ending the story soon. I enjoyed writing this and all the reviews, but even good things need to come to an end. Hiashi and Hanabi make a comeback in the next chapter so look forward to it.


	46. Halloween Party

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 46

It's been a week since Kyuubi was destroyed… Gaara was still in an arm cast that itched like crazy. He was in the dorm lounge waiting for Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru so they could work out their new song. 'This cast sucks.' He thought to himself. 'If only my arm was stronger than Naruto's teeth.' He noticed someone walking towards the dorm building. 'Who's that?' He noticed the figure was actually two people… Hiashi and Hanabi. He stood up from his seat on the couch. "What are they doing here?" He asked to no one.

Hiashi and Hanabi walked into the dorm building and noticed Gaara instantly.

"Gaara!" Hanabi yelled running and hugging him. "What's with the arm cast?" She said staring at his arm.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied calmly. "That's all I'm going to say."

"Fair enough." Said Hiashi looking around. "By the way… Have you seen Neji?"

"He's most likely in his dorm room with Lee." Gaara replied looking at him. "You have met Lee, right?"

"Yes, he's a good kid." Hiashi said. "He and Neji make a good couple."

"So Neji told you?" Gaara said getting Hanabi off him. "It took awhile for them to admit it to us."

"So you knew the entire time?" Hanabi asked with shock.

"I just thought it was best for Neji to tell you two and not me." Gaara admitted.

"That's what I like about you, Gaara." Hiashi said. "I don't really care about your record or your looks. I only care about honesty, and you have done a lot of good for the school and your friends."

"Thanks, Hiashi." Gaara said smiling. "That means a lot coming from you."

"You've earned it, Gaara." Hiashi walked over to him. "Thanks to you, Hinata is finally happy after all this time."

"Wait." Gaara said remembering something. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We're here for the Halloween party for parents and faculty." Hanabi said. "Dad just brought me because the servants said I'm a pain and require more people to watch over me."

"I can believe that." Gaara replied. "Any ways, I need to check on my band members. I'll see you after practice." He walked towards the hallway towards his dorm room. 'I can't believe their here for Halloween. What are we doing for Halloween?' he thought opening his dorm room door. He saw Naruto tuning his Fender Precision bass. "You're going to play that bass for Battle of the Bands?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I played this. I need to show Sakura that I still love this bass and that I still love her." Naruto said. "Kiba might play his Jackson, but he said that it wasn't likely."

"Well, he has played it before." Gaara said sitting on his bed. "He needs to at least show Ino that he still cares about her after all the madness between them that has happened."

"I agree with you, believe it." Naruto said to his best friend.

"By the way, are we doing anything for Halloween?" Gaara was curious about that even before Hiashi and Hanabi showed up.

"Normally we just wear costumes for the day." Naruto said. "But that's an option. I don't even have a costume this year."

"That's it. That sucks." Gaara stood up from his seat. "The faculty and parents are having a party and we just get to dress like little kids for the day."

"I know." Naruto said. "It's total bull crap. At least Kakashi and the other adults will be gone so we can have the girls over."

"That is a plus, but still…" Gaara laid back in his bed. "I just wish we could do more than just perform with the other big bands of the school."

"I agree, but there isn't much we can do right now." Naruto said. "We can barely practice a song with your broken arm. So, you wouldn't even be able to dress up. Except for a mummy. But, you have a hard time with that thing alone." He pointed to Gaara's arm cast.

"I know," Gaara said adjusting his cast. "This thing itches like crazy, I can't hug Hinata without this thing aching and I can't even play guitar."

"If only my teeth weren't so sharp, huh?" Naruto put his Fender bass back into its case. "Come on, man. We still need to work out that song we got from an anonymous e-mail."

"Alright." Gaara said walking towards the door.

-

Later, in Kiba's room… Gaara, Naruto, Kiba with his Schecter, and Shikamaru sitting at his drums were just finishing the song. Gaara sat down on Kiba's bed.

"This is something new from us." Gaara said smiling. "We might actually win this."

"Probably." Kiba said putting his Schecter on a stand. "I heard Sasuke and the Sound Nins are coming up completely new stuff."

"We'll show those guys a thing or two." Shikamaru said. "Even without Gaara playing guitar. We'll still knock them silly."

"Exactly." Naruto said. "We may not have everything they have, but we still know how to rock."

"Let's change the subject." Kiba said. "You guys sound cocky. Let's talk about Halloween. What are we doing for it?"

"I'm having Sakura over to play bass together and have a little moment." Naruto said.

"I'm sleeping…" Shikamaru said. "I need to catch up on my napping."

"I might jam with Ino a bit," Kiba said. "Then see what happens from there."

"Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend.

"I don't know; probably spend some time with Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten." Gaara said. "I just can't wait for Battle of the Bands."

-

That night… Gaara walked towards the dorm exit and saw Temari walking into the building.

"Yeah, bro." Temari said. "Do you know where Shikamaru is?"

"Yeah," Gaara replied. "He's in his room, sleeping."

"Thank you." Temari walked passed him towards Shikamaru's room.

'I think I just doomed him of his sleep.' Gaara thought walking out of the building. He walked up to the girls' dorm and saw Hinata and Tenten at the entrance waiting for him. "Hey you two."

"Hey, Gaara." Tenten said smiling. "It's about time you showed up."

"I had a run in with Temari. I think I just doomed Shikamaru." Gaara joked making Tenten and Hinata laugh. "Where's Hanabi?"

"She w-w-wanted to spend t-t-time with Neji." Hinata replied. "S-she's close t-to him."

"I see." Gaara said. "So, what are we doing?"

"We're going to have a little party of our own." Tenten said smiling. "I got us a quart of Orange soda and two pizzas."

"For the three of us?" Gaara said. "Isn't that a bit much."

"J-just wait and s-s-see." Hinata said walking into the dorm building grabbing Gaara's good arm. "C-come on."

-

They walked into the entertainment room and saw everyone else except for Temari and Shikamaru waiting for them.

"What's this?" Gaara asked.

"Well." Hinata started. "S-s-since the a-adults are having a p-p-party. We d-decided to h-have one of o-our own."

"This is awesome." Gaara said smiling. "Who planned this?"

Naruto and Sakura walked towards them. "We did." They said at the same time.

"Way to go you two." Gaara said. "Let's party."

"We need to wait for Temari and Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Temari said dragging a half asleep Shikamaru. "Let's Party!!!"

-

After the party… Gaara and Hinata were sitting together in her room.

"That was so much fun." Gaara said. "We should do this every year."

"Y-yeah." Hinata said. "G-good luck at B-Battle of the B-Bands."

"You too, Hinata. Sunshine Fan is entering, right?" Gaara said.

"R-right." Hinata said. "B-but we w-won't win w-with you g-guys p-playing."

"Well, with my arm in a cast…" Gaara said. "It will be healed by then, but the song we're doing only has Kiba playing guitar."

"I-I can't w-wait." Hinata said leaning on him.

"Neither can I." Gaara said lowering his head towards hers.

They started to kiss.

End of Chapter 46

-

Author's Note: I know, Cliché ending. I couldn't think of a new ending. I did this for Halloween because that's coming up next week and I can't wait until my family leaves to go trick or treating, I'll get enough quiet time to write the last chapter. The next chapter is Battle of the Bands. Look forward to it.


	47. Battle of the Bands

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Kakashi x Anko, Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 47

It was finally the day of reckoning… Battle of the Bands. Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru were waiting for Gaara at the back stage forty minutes before the contest started. Kiba was tuning his Schecter C1 Exotic Star, Naruto was tuning his Fender Precision Bass he got from Sakura, and Shikamaru was attaching his drum set together. Gaara showed up with his PRS in its case.

"What's with your PRS?" Kiba asked looking up at him. "You're not playing it."

"I know." Gaara replied. "But, I brought it to kind of fool everyone we don't know."

"Smart thinking." Naruto said finishing with his bass. "No one will see our new song coming."

-

Thirty minutes later… All the students, parents, and faculty that weren't involved with Battle of the Bands sat in their seat they always sit with concerts and other things. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Kakashi sat in the judges' booth. Kurenai walked on stage.

"Welcome to the 2007 Battle of the Bands!" She yelled into her microphone making everyone cheer. "Today we have many great performances from new bands and all of our bigger bands from last year. Let's start with the new band We Die Tomorrow!"

-

As time passed… Gaara and the others saw a few good bands and some poser bands that did covers on new bands. Kurenai walked on stage after an emo band finished playing. "Well that was it for our new bands." She said. "Now to get our bigger and more famous bands up here!!" Everyone started to cheer. "Let's start things off with last years runner ups, this band has darkened a room with only one song… Here they are… Spider Puppets!!" She shouted as she walked off stage and Shino with his Schecter 006 Elite, Haku with his Lakland 55-94, and Kankuro walked on stage and sat at the schools drum set.

Haku started with a bass solo followed by Kankuro beating on a bass drum. Shino started playing his guitar as Kankuro started playing the tom drums. They darkened their style as Haku started to sing with Shino as his backup vocals.

_I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see,  
The darker side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal.)

I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied,  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see,  
The darker side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

And we believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell

Shino stopped playing his guitar as Haku did another bass solo and sang alone.

_  
(This Animal!)_

_(This Animal!)_

_(This Animal!)_

_(This Animal!)_

_(This Animal!)_

_(This Animal!)_

_(This Animal!)_

Shino started playing his guitar again.__

So what if you can see,  
The darker side of me,  
No one will ever change This animal I have become  
And we believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become

They finished with Shino sliding his pick down the neck of his guitar. They walked offstage as Kurenai walked back on.

"Another great performance from Spider Puppets." She said making everyone shout. "This next band you all know as the only all girls band, they got third place last year and still haven't given up! Here they are… Sunshine Fan!!" She walked of stage as Temari with her Washburn Idol, Ino with her Jackson Kelly, Sakura with her new Fender Jazz bass, Tenten walked to the drum set, and Hinata walked to the school own keyboard.

Hinata and Ino started with a short intro followed by everyone else playing. Temari started to sing with Hinata as her back up vocals.

_Oh no,  
Here it is again.  
I need to know  
When I will fall in decay._

Something wrong,  
With every plan of my life  
I didn't really realize that you've been here.

_Don fully Desire  
Destiny a lie._

Set me free,  
Your heaven's a lie.  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free.

_Set me free,  
Your heaven's a lie.  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free._

They played a short interlude.__

Oh no,  
Here it is again.  
I need to know,  
When did I choose to betray you?

Something wrong  
With all the plans in my life  
I didn't realize you've been here.

Don fully desire  
Destiny a lie.

Set me free  
Your heaven's a lie.  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free.

_Set me free  
Your heaven's a lie.  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free._

They had a longer instrumental moment. Then Temari started singing again.__

Set me free your heavens a lie.  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free.

_Set me free your heavens a lie.  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free._

They finished with Ino doing a short solo at the end. They walked off stage as Kurenai walked back on stage. "Those girls always surprise me." She said into her microphone. "Our next band won last year and the year before. They are hardcore to the very end. We give you… Sasuke and the Sound Nins!" The crowd cheered as Sasuke, Zaku with a black Jackson King V, Kabuto with a new black ESP LTD EC-500, Kin with her Jackson bass, and Dosu walking to the drum set.

Zaku started the song with a short solo followed by Kabuto playing the same thing and Kin and Dosu playing. Sasuke started screaming.

_No More,_

No more are the days that I will  
Fear for I have found a strength that  
None can match and I'll push forward 

Never has the blood in my veins  
Flowed so fiercely as when i feel this around me  
I am whole 

Zaku started singing.__

I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again

I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again 

Sasuke started screaming again.__

Now I feel the passion burning  
This is what drives me further strengthens  
My resolve to push me further 

Sasuke stopped screaming and sang__

and I believe, that I am not alone 

He screamed again.

_  
I'm not alone! _

Zaku started singing again.__

I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again

I'm not alone  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again 

They played a short interlude that lead into Zaku's solo. Zaku finished his solo and Sasuke started screaming again.__

No more are the days that I will  
Fear for I have found a strength that  
None can match and I'll push forward

Now I feel the passion burning  
This what drives me further strengthens  
My resolve to push me further 

Zaku started singing with Sasuke screaming as back up vocals__

I'm not alone (I'm not alone)  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again

I'm not alone (I'm not alone)  
With the touch of your hand  
I am whole again  


Zaku stopped singing and Sasuke continued to scream

_  
I am whole again  
I am whole again_

They finished playing and started walking offstage. Kurenai walked back on stage. "They haven't lost it at all." She said looking back at them. "This next band was actually born from NKL, They are Punk with Alternative rock mixed in. I'm honored to give you… Leaves in the Sand!!" The crowd cheered as Kiba with his guitar, Naruto with his bass, Gaara without a guitar, and Shikamaru sat at his drum and they got in all their places.

Kiba played a short intro followed by Naruto and Shikamaru. Gaara started singing with Naruto as his back up vocals.

_The fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
Bending there in my direction._

I wrapped a hand around its stem,  
I pulled until the roots gave in,  
Finding now what I've been missing,  
And I know.

So I tell myself, tell myself it's wrong,  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return,  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm,  
All because you.

They changed their style of playing.__

I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream,  
Of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore,  
Where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is,  
Shout it out...

They changed their style back to how it was at first.__

Inside my hands these petals browned,  
Dried up falling to the ground,  
But it was already too late now,  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
Returned this flower to the dirt,  
So it could live,  
I walked away now...

But I know...  
Not a day goes by when I don't feel this burn,  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return,  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm...

They changed back to their other style of playing__

All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream,  
Of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore,  
Where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out...

Kiba played his solo. Kiba finished his solo, leading to Naruto doing a bass solo while Gaara sang.__

All because of you...  
All because of you...

They all started to play again.__

All because of you  
I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream,  
Of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore,  
Where I can lay my head down,  
Inside these arms of yours...

All because of you,  
I believe in angels,  
Not the kind with wings,   
No, not the kind with halos,  
The kind that bring you home,   
When home becomes a strange place,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is  
SHOUT IT OUT!

They finished just as Gaara finished singing. They walked off stage as Kurenai walked on stage. "Something new from an already amazing band." She said as the crowed cheered. "That's it for the performances. Now the judges will choose the best ones from both our new and our famous band.

-

The band that got first place in the new bands department was an ACDC tribute band that Gaara thought was the best one of the new bands.

Kurenai was now holding three new envelopes and Iruka walked up with three trophies, One was bronze, one was silver, and the last one was gold. "I now have the three best performances from our big and famous bands." The crown cheered as she held up the envelopes. "Our third place winners are…" She opened the first envelope. "Spider Puppets!!" The crowd cheered as Haku, Shino, and Kankuro walked on stage and received the bronze trophy with one guitar sculpted on the top. They waved to the crowd and walked off stage. "An always good sport band, Spider Puppets." Kurenai said. "Now for our second place winner…" She opened the envelope. "Sunshine Fan!!" They girls ran on stage as the crowd cheered. Hinata received the silver trophy with two guitars crossing sculpted on the top. The girls waved and shouted to the crowd as they walked off stage. "Those girls really are something else." She smiled. "Now for our champions. This year's first place winner is…" She opened the final envelope. "A TIE!?!?!?" She was as shocked as the crowd. "… Between Sasuke and the Sound Nins and Leaves in the Sand."

"What?!" Gaara said still backstage. "How did we tie?!"

End of Chapter 47

-

Author's Note: Did you really think I would just end it with Battle of the Bands? No, I wanted a plot twist. The next and final chapter will be the tie breaker songs and a moment with every couple in the story.


	48. Tie Breaker and How it all Ends

Konoha Academy's New Student

Summary: Konoha Academy is a school known for good students, Great activities, and their yearly Battle of the Bands concert. One band that never wins may get a chance when a new student enters the scene.

Couples: Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, Kiba x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, miner Kakashi x Anko, miner Neji x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in this story.

-

Chapter 48

Sasuke and Gaara both walked onstage full of shock and confusion.

"Oh," Kurenai said noticing them. "What are you two doing?"

"We're here with a proposal." Sasuke said into her microphone.

She handed the mic to Gaara. "We propose a tie breaker song!!" He yelled making the crowd cheer with excitement.

She took the mic back. "Sounds good!" she smiled. "Who's starting?"

"We're starting." Sasuke said before Gaara could say anything.

"I agree." Gaara said walking offstage to be with his band. Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru were scared about what he proposed.

"Gaara!" Naruto said full of fear. "We don't have another song we can play."

Gaara pulled out his PRS. "Yes we do."

"We still to work on that song." Kiba said. "We're not ready."

"All we have to do is have you as my backup vocals instead of Naruto or Shikamaru." Gaara assured his band mate.

"If this cost us the contest…" Shikamaru started. "We'll tie you to the flagpole and beat you with sticks."

"Fair enough." Gaara said smiling.

-

Sasuke and the Sound Nins walked on stage with all their equipment. They played a twenty five second intro. Sasuke started to sing.

_You took me home  
I drank too much  
Cause of you my liver turned to dust  
Cold rust tastes  
Cool creeping cold pain  
Do you understand what I mean?  
When you feel your soul drop to the floor  
Like a hole, like an open bleeding sore  
Then you'll have bled like I bled_

He started to scream._  
And you'll have wept as I've wept_

Zaku started to sing.__

Suck me down, it's time to rock and roll  
Lets hit the bar, lets lose control  
One false move, you took me home  
One false move, you're all alone

Sasuke started singing again.__

But it looks so good and it feels so nice  
I paid the price  
I'll cut you out just to hear you scream,  
Get away from, get away from me  
And I can feel my heartbeat racing

He started screaming again._  
As I realize what I must do  
Get away from...  
Get away from...  
Get away from you_

Zaku started singing.__

I should have turned and ran like hell  
Last time I got the taste of you

Sasuke screamed._  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
And I'll see we're through_

Zaku sang._  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
Last time I got the taste of you_

Sasuke screamed._  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
And I'll see we're through  
And I'll see we're through_

Zaku started playing a solo that lasted as long as the intro. He started to sing the last parts of the song after he finished his solo.__

You fell upon me like a plague  
Weakness, sweet weakness  
But I digress  
After all this...  
You're just like all the rest

Suck me down  
It's time to rock and roll  
Let's hit the bar, let's lose control  
One false move, you took me home  
One false move, you're all alone

They all held the last chords of the song. The crowd started to cheer.

-

"We've lost." Naruto said with no emotion.

"Don't give up yet, Naruto." Kiba said holding his Schecter. "If Gaara has faith in this song, we should also have faith."

"Kiba's right." Gaara agreed with Kiba. "Now let's show them how to really play."

They all walked onstage with their instrument as well as Gaara with his PRS. Kiba stood in front of the mic Naruto used in the last song. Kiba started with a short intro followed by Shikamaru with his drums and Gaara singing with Kiba as his Backup vocals.

_The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time._

Gaara started playing guitar and Naruto started playing bass.__

Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Seems like each time  
I'm with you I lose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Kiba started playing the best solo he has ever played in a punk song that lasted about fifteen seconds.__

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again.

They played for twenty five more seconds to finish the song.

-

Kurenai, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Orochimaru walked on stage with the gold trophy with three crossing guitars sculpted on it.

"We have chosen a winner." Kurenai said into her microphone. "The winner is…" Everyone in the stands was sitting at the edge of their seats. Gaara had his fingers crossed. Sasuke was full of confidence. "Leaves In The Sand!!!!" Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba ran on stage jumping and shouting as the crowd shouted for joy. "How do you guys feel winning for the first time?" She asked the four boys.

"It feels amazing." Gaara said for all of them. "That song was actually one we weren't able to get right until today."

"Yeah!!!" Kiba said smiling. "I didn't even know how I pulled off that solo! It just came naturally."

"Congratulations you four." Orochimaru said to them. "Now I have a special prize for you boys. I'm offering you a record contract with my very own label, Sound Ninja Records."

Leaves in the Sand huddled into a circle to discuss this. They separated. Gaara walked slowly towards Orochimaru who had a crooked smile on his face. "Orochimaru…" Gaara said to his face. "Were staying a high school band for now. So we're saying no to your offer." This shocked everyone in the room.

"You do know that I won't offer this to you again." Orochimaru said hoping they will change their minds.

"We know." Kiba said.

"But, we don't want anything to do with you either." Naruto followed.

"So take your offer to Sasuke and the Sound Nins." Shikamaru said following Naruto.

"Because our answer still stands." Gaara finished. Orochimaru walked off stage furiously. "Good riddance."

They all laughed as Kakashi handed them the trophy and Tsunade took their picture with her digital camera.

-

Later… Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto stared at their trophy placed in the trophy cabinet of their dorm building.

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Gaara said curiously.

"He's with Temari somewhere." Naruto said turning to face him. "After losing twice… This is a dream come true."

"I know." Kiba said still looking at the trophy. "This really is better than I imagined."

"Congrats you guys." Gaara said to his two friends.

"Us?" Naruto said to Gaara. "You did most of the work."

"No," Gaara said. "I just helped you guys out."

"Well, if not for you…" Kiba started. "We wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Thanks." Gaara replied to Kiba's comment. He just remembered something. "I need to go. Hinata said she has something for me. I'll be back soon." He walked out of the dorm building. 'I wonder what she has for me.' He thought making his way towards the girls Leaf dorm building. He saw Kurenai at the front. "Hey, Kurenai." He said to her. "Hinata wanted me to see her today."

"Yes, she left you a day pass." Kurenai said handing him the day pass. "With that you can come and go all day."

"Wow, she reserved this for me?" Gaara asked. "She really is something else."

"You are something else." Kurenai smiled at him. "You guys were the best today."

"Thank you Kurenai." Gaara smiled back at her. "Now to see what Hinata wants."

-

He reached her room and knocked on her door. She answered the door in her purple bath rode.

"You came." Hinata said without stuttering for the first time.

"Yes I did." Gaara said smiling at her. "So what do you need."

"C-come in." She welcomed him into her room. "I w-wanted to g-g-give you s-something special." She laid on her bed. "I'm a-all yours."

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Gaara asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I-I've been waiting f-for you." She smiled motioning him to join him. He leaned forward and kissed her as well as laid down on her bed with her…

-

Meanwhile… Shikamaru and Temari were laying in the school's court yard, cloud gazing together.

"That cloud looks like deer." Shikamaru said pointing to one cloud.

"That one looks like a kitten." She said pointing to another one. "It's so cute."

He noticed another one. "Hey, that one looks like you." He said to her.

She also saw it. "Yeah?" She nodded in agreement and noticed another one. "That one looks like both of us." Shikamaru Also saw it. "It looks like us kissing."

"Yes it does." Shikamaru smiled at her. They started to kiss the same way the cloud showed them.

-

In Kiba's room… Kiba and Ino were sitting on his bed. She was listening to him playing along to Nickelback on his acoustic guitar.

"You are really amazing, Kiba." Ino said to him interrupting his playing. "Really, I mean that solo you did. Both songs you guys played. I'm really jealous of you."

"You shouldn't be." Kiba said. "You're also really good at guitars, and you and the girls got second place. That's something to be proud of."

"I guess your right." Ino leaned towards him. "But I still love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

They started to kiss while he was still holding his guitar.

-

In Naruto's room… Naruto and Sakura were kissing until she noticed something on Gaara's dresser.

"Is that a condom?" She asked Naruto also looking at Gaara's dresser.

He picked it up off his friend's dresser top. "Yeah, it is a condom." Naruto replied. "Why would he need this?" A thought just hit him. "Oh boy."

The same thought hit Sakura. "You don't think he was going to use it today!!!" She asked with shock.

"I think that was what Hinata wanted to give him." Naruto said. "But, can we worry about it later? I want to get back to kissing."

"… Alright." She smiled as they started to kiss again.

-

Later… Gaara and Hinata laid under her bed covers with all their clothes next to her bed.

"Wow." Gaara said smiling. "That was a new experience."

"I-it was for m-me too." She said smiling. "I-I'm glad i-it was with the o-one I l-love."

He turned to face her. "What if you get pregnant from this? I mean I wasn't protected."

"I d-don't care." Hinata assured him. "I-I want to p-p-preserve you s-seed. I'll t-try to b-be the b-best mother."

"And I'll try to be the best father I could be." He said making her smile and blush. "I love you, Hinata."

"I-I've always loved you." They started to kiss again but they slowly separated. "I'm g-getting t-tired. L-l-let me s-sl-sleep." She fell asleep.

He just smiled at her. "Sleep tight." He fell asleep nest to her.

End of Story

-

Author's note: I forgot to list the songs I used in the last chapter, so here they are now.

Animal I have Become- 3 Days Grace

Heaven's a Lie- Laguna Coil

Not Alone- All That Remains

The Good Left Undone- Rise Against

And here are the songs I used for this chapter.

The Ex's and Oh's- Atreyu

In Too Deep- Sum 41

I only used the Major couples because I ran out of ideas and it was getting too long. I really want to just thank everyone who has reviewed this story, because without you guys/girls, I would've never finished this story. So, thanks again. I might do a sequel later, but it won't be until I get a few more stories done. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
